


The Book of You & I

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Blasphemy, Chanyeol is Satan’s son, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, Good and Evil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Baekhyun/Yixing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 78,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Caught in a game of tug-of-war between Heaven and Hell wasn’t exactly how Byun Baekhyun wanted to start off in a new town.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 240
Kudos: 234





	1. Abaddon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exolunaticshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon, The Destroyer

Baekhyun never had to move in his entire life.

He’d never had to move houses, he’d never had to switch rooms, he’d never had to leave towns.

Well, that was until police showed up at his house.

Baekhyun had opened it up with a toothy grin, unknowing of the reason they were here, but at age fifteen he’d just thought police officers were _so cool._

Until they pinned his father to the floor in front of his eyes, murmuring Miranda rights to him. Baekhyun mused he could recite all of them because he had the event burned into his eyelids.

_“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to…”_

His father was nice, kind, he always tucked him in at exactly nine o’ clock even if he knew Baekhyun secretly got out of bed to do random stuff until late in the night. 

It didn’t explain the eleven murders and twenty six robberies his father was found guilty for.

Try to explain _that_ to your therapist.

Baekhyun never remembered them being _that_ poor, he didn’t recall his parents really fighting or anything of the sort, and he _certainly_ didn’t remember his father being a violent man. 

He wasn’t traumatized by it, despite his therapist always giving him dolls and telling him to “Express your anger, honey. What’d he do to you?” 

_Bullshit._ The only thing he could be mad about his father doing in the past to him was grounding him for sneaking out back to play well past one at night. 

The court deemed him a violent criminal, Baekhyun hadn’t gotten word if he’d be allowed visitors or not, and he was just so fucking _sick_ of all the sad looks he’d gotten in their town. 

_That boy, hope his mother will raise him better._

_Always knew something was off about that family._

_If I see Byun again I should just kill him, show his father how it feels._

His father hadn’t done horrible things in Baekhyun’s extremely skewed opinion. 

Sure, it could have never happened in the first place, but there wasn’t anything that could be _changed._

But, the police couldn’t stake out their house every night to avoid the graffiti on their home, and they couldn’t guarantee Baekhyun wouldn’t be jumped walking home from school as he had twice prior.

It wasn’t safe, and they had to leave.

What a pity because Baekhyun certainly didn’t feel all that apologetic - was he supposed to? 

He wasn’t his father, they weren’t the same people, and even though to him his father had been a kind and loving man he _never_ once denied his father was guilty.

Because the evidence was written all over their locked basement and Baekhyun never knew where a lot of his electronics had come from.

Needless to say, his father gave him gifts that certainly weren’t bought. 

How odd.

Now, a year after his father's arrest they were in a new town, a fresh start, his mother had been given a twelve hour job at a rehab clinic, and his shitty house was… well, shitty, but whatever. 

She wouldn’t be home much, if at all, but Baekhyun was used to that too.

Again, _whatever,_ he didn’t need to be babied over trauma he didn’t have. 

He had an old jansport backpack on his shoulders, unable to get a new one because his mother had _so many_ legal fees because of their lawyer, the victims compensation, anything spared to send to his father which was likely a five dollar bill and a furious, _fuck you for ruining our sons life._

As if his mother was completely innocent in ruining his life, Baekhyun snorted and pulled his sleeves over his fingers.

School.

Baekhyun was already disgusted at the purple and yellow colors because _who the fuck thought those looked good together?_

They deserved to be fired immediately.

The thin paper in his hand made him scoff, reading over his list of classes under his breath and his locker code, just as he was making his way towards the lockers the bell rang and - 

“Fuck,” He cursed, glancing at a clock abouve the lockers.

What kind of fucking school made him have to wait twenty minutes to print out a shitty piece of paper that was already crinkled when he received it - and now, on his first day, he was late to class.

So much for staying under the radar.

“107, 107, 107…” He repeated, eyeing the classroom doors as he strolled by, eyes flickering at the speed of light.

Baekhyun finally found it with a heavy sigh because he must have been five minutes late _already._

God, he never enjoyed attention unless it was in his favor, and being the new kid didn’t really sound so favorable.

Either way, he took a deep breath and shoved the door open, accidentally using a bit too much strength and flushing as he heard the teacher stop speaking.

“Hello,” She muttered, “Can I help you?” There was an underlying tone of irritation and Baekhyun wanted to respond sarcastically, likely with a “ _trust me, I feel the same way you do.”_

“Byun Baekhyun, new student,” He mumbled instead, fiddling with his backpack straps and attempting to ignore the eyes looking him over.

“Ah. Very well, take a seat in an empty space, I’m Mrs. Shin, I’ll be your history professor.”

Baekhyun scurried into the first seat he could find, huffing out a breath as he climbed into the third row seat and listening to the blabbering of the teacher droning on again.

He took the opportunity to look around the room.

Nothing too interesting if you didn’t count all the eyes watching his every move, some girls even looked at him with flirtatious grins that were overlooked because Baekhyun _very much_ liked guys. 

There was a boy in the very back corner of the room, leaning against the back wall, a hood pulled over his head, and when Baekhyun met eyes with him, the boy winked and Baekhyun snorted despite himself.

“Psttt.” 

Baekhyun jumped slightly at the noise and turned to look at who poked his arm.

The boy was dressed extremely cleanly, in all light blue complete with glasses and all.

Well, being friends with a nerd was certainly better than being the loner, right?

“Hello, Kim Jongdae, nice go meet you.”

“Baekhyun,” He whispered, tapping on his desk.

The other grinned huge, “So I’ve heard.”

Baekhyun sent a strained smile and looked around when others started getting a textbook out, licking his lips as he tried to figure out what to do.

“You don't have it?” 

“Um, the library had to order some more, something about a book thief…” Baekhyun trailed off with a shrug. 

“That’s okay!” Jongdae's smile was a bit too bright for him, “You can share mine!” 

He sighed in relief, scooting his desk closer the smallest bit but he could _still_ feel eyes burning a hole in the back of his head and turned around again, meeting eyes with the same, wide eyed boy sitting in the corner, only this time he was speaking to the other boy next to him, one with wide, deer like eyes and an innocent shade of blonde on his head.

“Who are those two staring? Should I be worried?” Baekhyun was mostly joking, looking at Jongdae.

The boy scowled though, “Do Kyungsoo and Lu Han, I’d stay away from them if I were you. They reek of trouble, little minions.”

Raising a brow Baekhyun shrugged and yanked on his sleeves, deciding to zone out as much as he possibly could.

******

His next three classes were a breeze although he did feel a lot more stares than he’d like and received more winks and smirks than he was comfortable with when he couldn’t exactly tell them to suck their own dicks because he wasn’t easy in the middle of class. 

Baekhyun had tried to make a beeline for his locker during lunch, but like a bloodhound Jongdae had sniffed him out, only this time with a whole crew.

He stuck out like a sore thumb when every single one of them were dressed like they’d arrived straight from a magazine. 

One that mostly entailed “proper clothes” someone aged eighty would appreciate, he mused.

“Zhang Yixing, saw you in my literature class, you’re welcome to sit with me next time, it’d be a shame to sit all alone.” 

Zhang Yixing had really deep dimples, a face so perfectly structured it had to be _unreal,_ but Baekhyun felt there were too many good looking people here than socially acceptable.

“I’ll think about it,” Is what Baekhyun offered, swirling his food around his tray.

He didn’t want to place himself within a certain group at all yet.

“Hey, it could be worse!” Jongdae shrugged beside Baekhyun, “Could be with Park's gang.” 

Not that Baekhyun had room to understand, but he did look up just to see the boy's faces filled with animosity. 

“No way,” Jongin scoffed, “As if he would fit in with their… lifestyle.” 

“You weren’t saying that when you dated one of them,” Zitao mused.

Baekhyun watched Jongin turn bright red and sink into his chair.

“Now. Now,” Yixing hummed, “Sins can be forgiven so long as you _ask_ for forgiveness.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know why, but the boy stared at him the entire sentence. 

It left his stomach feeling sick and he swallowed thickly, collecting his tray.

“Where are you going?” Minseok wondered, cat like eyes watching his every move silently.

“Oh,” Baekhyun coughed into his shoulder because the entire group turned to look up at him, “I have two classes left, I need to just run by the library and see if my books are in,” He lied. 

He knew fully that his books weren’t in yet.

“See you in class!” 

Baekhyun was already walking off uncomfortably with a stiff spine, storming through the cafeteria with eyes on him when he felt an itch under his skin, one that told him _stop_ and _look, look, look._

_I’m here._

He did stop and look.

Just as he turned to the left he saw a smaller group all seated together beside the cafeteria door, in what appeared to be laughter to the naked eye.

He recognized the two boys he’d been warned of.

But one _wasn’t_ laughing, and instead was resting his chin on an open palm, tapping fingers on his cheek and staring at Baekhyun like he knew _everything_ there was to know about him.

Baekhyun was sure almond shaped eyes and a pair of plump, smirking lips were all he’d be seeing all day.

Because even when he walked home later that day, it’s all he saw when he closed his eyes.

******

“Yes, mother.” Baekhyun murmured, phone on speaker and resting on the counter as he threw a rather unhealthy meal of ramen together.

 _“Just wanted to make sure you were being sparing, i'll be grocery shopping as soon as I get time - better yet, I’ll give you the money since you are home more often than me,”_ She continued.

 _No you won’t,_ Baekhyun internally scoffed.

“Okay, no problem,” He replied in actuality, pulling his steaming bowl from the microwave onto the counter and looking through boxes for a fork. “Mom. Do you think.. are you going to be home more in the future… it’s… it's nearly eleven at night, it’s not… I’m worried being home alone at night.”

Baekhyun truly wasn’t afraid, but that sounded a lot easier to say rather than, “I wish I had _someone_ waiting at home for me.” 

She sighed before even responding and it was an answer enough that Baekhyun chewed the inside of his lip and felt his eyes water up unnecessarily.

He and his mother never had a good relationship, so to say Baekhyun felt lonely was an understatement.

She tended to be too blunt for his liking, the sort of parent that called out a pound you’d gained or even the roundness of your face.

A parent that ridiculed without thinking, Baekhyun laughed, _don't you know I wanted your attention, mother?_

Not so much anymore, but it still _hurt._

He’d still much rather have his father than his mother, even with all his wrongdoings.

Baekhyun would rather live with a killer than such a judgemental mother.

“I need to go, Baekhyun, get some rest and tell me about your first day tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow would _never_ happen when I spent your break listening to _you_ talk, he should have pointed out.

Instead he heard her mutter a few words of goodbye and he growled because she didn’t even give him a chance to reply before hanging up, his hands curled into the side of the cardboard box as he tried to hold in his scream.

_Can’t you love me, mother?_

_Is it because of his mistakes? You realize you’re the one who birthed me, right?_

What was the point in attempting to be so kind to her anymore? Because she gave me life? 

_Because you pity her._

Baekhyun climbed to the ground with a deep groan and kicked the side of the box.

_Suddenly I’m not hungry at all._


	2. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus, Demon of Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Chanyeol is very inappropriate about religion, but... to be expected.

Baekhyun never had a chance to check out his locker on the first day, and now, since he didn’t have a secretary moving at the impressive speed of a dead snail he had plenty of time.

He took advantage of it and dragged his ass to school earlier than he ever would in the future, a large red hoodie dressed on him and jeans a size nearly too small.

They’d buttoned so he called it a success.

He wasn’t sure if it had been a mistake to wear red or not yet, but the few whistles he’d heard and sexualized comments he’d gotten had his ears bright red like his hoodie.

The world was weird the way even the most rudest sounding compliments could make an attention starved person feel wanted.

Even if it was just his body.

“Should I assume you’re this dressed up for me, or do I need to come back and retry with _another_ line.” 

Baekhyun nearly smacked his head on the inside of his locker at the voice.

He’d heard over a handful of suggestive comments this morning already, but none that were nearly as deep and drawn so confidently.

Without any true leering in fact.

And when he pulled his head away from the locker he felt a chill go down his spine as he cranked his neck _up_ to see the almond eyes he’d been dying to see up close yesterday.

His eyes had a tinge of red in them, and it was so unique Baekhyun couldn't look away even if he was tongue tied.

“Well, I guess I’ll try again.” 

And then the boy was shaking his black hair out and planting a small grin on his face as he turned to look down at Baekhyun again, “Let me buy you lunch.” 

“I…” Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth and hoped he didn’t look like a fumbling virgin, “Hello.” 

A grin spread across the others' faces instantly, tongue swiping on plump lips, “Hey, Park Chanyeol.”

“Byu-“

“Oh, no need,” Chanyeol mused, leaning into his shoulder against the lockers and resting his arm over Baekhyun’s open locker door, “I know you, Baekhyun… how could I not? Talk around school all about this cute new kid.” 

He sounded like he added the last part as a save, but Baekhyun was way too flattered that such a handsome boy was even flirting with him he didn’t call him out, “Are.. are the rumors right then?” 

“Cute, definitely. I’ll assume what’s under such… baggy clothes is nothing short of beautiful also, of course, just an observation,” Chanyeol smirked, tugging on the string of his hoodie.

Despite making such a suggestive claim, Chanyeol didn’t sound all that lustful, and Baekhyun knew what lust sounded like. 

He knew he wasn’t ugly by any means, but he’d never had a boy so entirely _attractive_ come onto him either.

“I heard a rumor about you too, I guess.” Baekhyun turned to start moving his books from his backpack into his locker, about to set his bag down to unempty, but Chanyeol reached over to hold it up with one hand, as if it wasn’t filled with seven textbooks and killing Baekhyun’s back. “Something… about sins, I don’t know…” He added lamely, wincing at his own odd choice in response.

Chanyeol merely hummed, moving the bag to his opposite hand and reaching over to blatantly pull Baekhyun’s sweater and move him closer, then moving to fix his hood from being so scrunched up.

Baekhyun felt fingertips scrape his neck and couldn’t deny how fast goosebumps bubbled on his skin, looking at Chanyeol he saw the man watching him closely with a blank look.

“And I suppose your new… friends know plenty about sins, hm?” 

“I wouldn’t know… I’ve barely spoken to them.” Baekhyun whispered.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not keen to kneel and do as said based on the words of a _story._ Swear they’d fuck themselves with their... _lords word_ … if they didn’t consider sex before marriage a sin.” 

Baekhyun couldn't hold it in and burst with laughter, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth and feeling his face turn red.

It was _so crude,_ and he had no idea why it was so funny, but it was the best thing he’d heard in a while.

Of course he’d noticed the group's entire bodies decked out in crosses, he’d even seen that Yixing had a bible in his bag.

To each their own, but Baekhyun didn’t really buy into religion.

It felt too suffocating. 

“You like that? Plenty more where that came from,” Chanyeol chuckled, “A piss poor group that preaches in a restricting belief, no sex? How barbaric I’d say. I’m sure the preacher's son hasn’t even kissed a person before, what do you think? Zhang seem the type to you?” 

Baekhyun felt a tinge of guilt finding such jokes funny, but he _did,_ and choked on his laughter so hard his knees were becoming weak.

“Is it considered a sin to fuck your pillow, because that _must_ be the most action that boy gets.” 

Baekhyun couldn't help it and giggled so loud his face turned red, moving to hide his face into his locker until he could calm down.

It was _so_ rude, but hysterical the way Chanyeol was so blatant.

“Did I win lunch with you, now?” 

Baekhyun gave it another minute to take a breath and calm down, a bright smile on his face as he turned to look up at Chanyeol dewy eyed from laughter, “Sure.”

Chanyeol’s mouth pulled into the most intoxicating sort of grin ever, long fingers reaching over to feel his heated cheek as he brushed a brown strand of hair off his face, “I’m usually good at figuring out what kind of creatures others are, but I’m still torn between wondering if you’re an angel or some sort of _sin.”_

This time when Baekhyun’s face pinkened it wasn’t from laughter but a burning under his skin, opening his mouth to respond when Chanyeol set his bag on the ground and leaned down so his chin rested near Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I do _love_ to sin, but I’ve also never been with an angel before.” 

Baekhyun’s ears flared up and he swallowed down the aggressive responses his body wanted to give since Chanyeol was strolling away already. 

He must have looked absolutely ridiculous as he turned to watch the boys back, mouth slightly parted in disbelief.

But, Chanyeol turned to look at him with a perk of the corner of his lips before even turning the corner down the hall and Baekhyun’s breath came out _shakily._

Park Chanyeol was going to ruin his life, and Baekhyun was completely _here_ for it.

******

“Your father is a preacher?”

It’d been on his mind all day for practically no reason.

Yixing hummed, leaning over to turn the page of Baekhyun’s text because they were supposed to be doing an assignment together, but Baekhyun wasn’t really in the mood. “He owns the church in town, yes. Why? Interested in coming to our sessions, you should given tha-“

“No thanks,” Baekhyun commented dryly, looking at the ring on Yixing finger engraved with a cross.

_How many crosses could one person possibly wear at once?_

“Did you speak to _Park_ earlier? There’s been rumors.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t heard any said rumors like that at all, and frowned, raising a brow at Yixing who suddenly wanted to speak, “What?”

“I have… a feeling,” The other answered, staring at him with a small smile, “Just wondering is all, you should know the risks of associating-“

“He come with some disclaimer or something,” Baekhyun joked, snickering into his sleeve and, briefly, his mind supplied that Chanyeol definitely _should_ with a smirk so intoxicating.

Maybe Chanyeol was a sin all on his own.

 _“When you’re such evils spawn you definitely should,”_ He heard Yixing whisper, but when Baekhyun looked at him he found nothing but a smile, “Answer me for curiosity's sake?” He requested. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun shrugged, “He's having lunch with me. Ask-“

“We still have time to cleanse you, so you have time to come with me after class to the church.”

“What?” His brows pulled together and he scoffed but laughed at the same time at the ridiculous statement, “What? He going to give me some std or something? I’m sure God doesn’t have the cure for aids, Yixing.” 

Yixing didn’t seem to like his comment at all, mouth pulling in annoyance and a tick in his lip, “Please do not joke about _intercourse_ with such a thing, we _do_ have time to set you on a better path, Baekhyun.” 

“You…” Baekhyun didn’t know why but he felt so offended over the words.

It was one thing to have faith in something, but _another_ to adamantly and entirely shove it down others throats.

“... I can fuck who I want.” He hissed, grabbing his bag off the floor and scooting his seat out to pack up, “I thought you would be my friend, but I won’t be _judged_ for something I haven’t even done _.”_

“There are bigger things at work here,” Yixing grabbed his hand and Baekhyun felt like his skin was tingling.

It was exactly the same spot Chanyeol had brushed when walking past him earlier and his skin suddenly felt numb. 

“Evil is not a joke, and I’m trying to help you see the right path.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Have a good lunch, Yixing.” 

Then, he stormed out, an odd feeling of offense in his stomach and he was surprised the other hadn’t thrown in some church disgust on homosexuality while he was at it too, a skewed view of words that were only interpreted in a bad light towards same gendered relations.

But, from what he had seen, this entire school was filled with homosexuality; it was a norm these days, and if the preachers church boys had an issue then they should have left town long ago.

_“In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion.”_

God stated his original purpose was to have a man and woman come together, but he never said men and men _could not,_ he only referred to adulterous actions as sinful regardless of the gendered pair, _perversion_ itself was a separate sin all on it's own. 

Baekhyun felt his blood boiling because he instantly had felt he’d been ridiculed with a gay slur.

“Baekhyun, ready to go? We can go off campus and eat.” 

He turned to shove his bag into his locker and wondered if Chanyeol could see his tenseness, “I didn’t bring money with me.” 

“No problem, I have more than enough,” A hand laid on his lower back and Baekhyun relaxed as Chanyeol tugged him away now that his bag was shoved into his locker, “I'm starving, lets go before one of my asshole friends try and third wheel.” 

This _hadn’t_ been a date, at least Baekhyun didn’t think so, but Chanyeol opened the car door for him and everything, ignoring the whistling and _“No fair Park always gets the babes!”_ He heard from across the parking lot.

He was just still so upset.

Fucking _assholes._

“What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure Chanyeol was paying attention given he was driving, “Nothing.” He sighed.

“I’m really good at reading people,” Chanyeol muttered, “Like, really good, Baekhyun. And I _hate_ lying, so please tell me, angel.” 

The irony that such a man could be so “evil” but make his name sound like candy rolling from his tongue.

“Just… you were right,” Baekhyun turned so his knees faced Chanyeol, “Real assholes those church boys.” 

Chanyeol surprisingly, didn’t laugh, but instead reached over to lay his hand on Baekhyun’s knee, steering into a parking space of what looked like a diner, “Let’s skip class.” 

Baekhyun giggled then, “It’s only my second day.” 

“I know. Let’s do it,” Chanyeol laughed, leaning over and resting his elbow above Baekhyun’s head on the leather seat, “I’m _bad_ for you, you could say… or, you could say I’m simply up for a bit of an adventure.” 

Baekhyun tugged his lip between his teeth with a laugh, searching the red in Chanyeol's eyes and swore it felt like it _moved._

“But we could alw- Aw, fuck! Holy fuck!” 

Chanyeol’s face was all kinds of contorted into pain and Baekhyun gasped as he removed his hand from the top of Baekhyun’s and there were actual _welts_ on his skin.

“Fuck. Church boy fucking kiss you or some shit?” 

He didn’t sound angry, shaking his hand out, but more annoyed than anything, contorted in a bit of pain but mostly irritation, “What the _fuck,_ son of a bitch, _literally!”_

Baekhyun felt really bad, but as he looked at the back of his hand he didn’t _see_ anything on it at all, it was perfectly clean.

He sat up to reach out towards Chanyeol guiltily, it must be some allergic reaction he was having because it was still raging red. “I- Chany-“

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, I need you to wash your hands before you touch me,” Chanyeol turned to him, carefully moving to avoid his hand. “Baby, I’m sorry, fuck. I’m sorry, this is all so fucking _shitty,_ church boy must have been real unhappy to hear of our date.”

“This is a date?” Baekhyun asked, gawking softly because there was no way when Chanyeol literally spoke to him for the first time only hours ago.

The other sighed, hand still bubbled, but he reached out to grab Baekhyun’s jaw with his good hand. “Of course. There’s no way I could resist not taking such a gorgeous boy out. I’m really sorry, just don’t touch my until you’ve washed your hands okay? I’m sorry, I’ll hold your hand and everything after.” 

“What… what are you allergic to? So.. I can avoid it next time.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, thumb trailing near Baekhyun’s chin before he moved his hand to unbuckle the smaller, “Don't worry about it, Baekhyun. It wasn’t your fault.” 

It certainly _felt_ like it was his fault.


	3. Azazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel, Chief of the Goat Demons

Baekhyun came to the conclusion Chanyeol was fucking magic or something.

He’d think one thing or want something and the man would be ordering it or mentioning it instantly, staring at him intensely like he was trying to see right through him.

But he was _sweet,_ and when he’d said such a thing to Jongdae the next day he had been laughed at instantly and Baekhyun was quickly reminded that the other was a church boy too and seemed to believe in this whole Chanyeol is evil bullshit too.

Needless to say, Baekhyun opted to ignore the group the rest of the week.

“What are you hungry for, Baek?” 

“Aren’t your friends going to be upset if you keep leaving them for lunch?” Baekhyun worried, but cuddled into Chanyeol's side as the man draped his arm over his shoulders. 

At first, Chanyeol just laughed, but Baekhyun pouted. 

“Of course not. They’re probably living it up I’m not there to boss them around, you can meet them eventually, get that fine ass into the car,” Chanyeol ordered playfully, tugging Baekhyun’s ear softly and stepping away from the open car door.

Baekhyun giggled, “I th-“

“Fine ass that _is!_ Let me know when you’re done with him, Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun had never seen nor spoken to the boy before, but his football jersey suggested an entitled jock anyways. “You’re way too ugly for me, dickhead.” He cooed, taking a seat and reaching out for the door.

People ooed at that and Baekhyun snickered until he noticed the guy looked pissed and started walking from his truck towards Chanyeol's new car. 

Fuck. Words were fine, but hitting wasn’t exactly Baekhyun’s finest skill. 

It seemed he didn’t have to worry though because a single tsk had the guy stopping.

Chanyeol rapped his fingers against the roof of the car on the drivers side, “You got a problem here? You treat him like a slut and get mad he doesn’t want your infested dick. Correct me if I’m wrong.” 

Baekhyun saw the jock visibly look paranoid and frowned, brows furrowing in confusion because he couldn’t see what was going on, only saw Chanyeol resting his foot on the edge of the doorway on his side and could hear them.

Chanyeol must have had one _terrifying_ look.

“Don’t think he’d want to be with you anyways,” Chanyeol snorted, “Next time you try to get on what’s _mine_ , maybe don't be that guy they nicknamed, _three minute Jared,_ all last year;Baekhyun definitely deserves more than three minutes.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped and he couldn’t stop the loud cackle that slipped through his mouth, but it was drowned out by the sea of roaring laughter anyways and he gasped as he yanked his door shut, turning to watch Chanyeol who didn’t seem to be all that giggly at all, although he did look rather accomplished at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“That- that was so funny!” Baekhyun cried, “Oh god, that’s so funny!” 

“I was _really_ pissed off, fuck, everyone talks and talks about you. I’m getting really irritated having to hear it everywhere all the time. Someone tries to hook up with you. I'll beat them to a pulp, Baekhyun. Fuck, what these horny teenagers are thinkin- saying, it makes me so fucking mad.” 

Chanyeol _did_ look really mad, but in a way that Baekhyun found extremely attractive, one that made his heart pick up speed.

“They’re just looking for a quick fuck, doesn’t mean shit,” Baekhyun brushed off, a light blush on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket just to distract himself from overthinking.

“A quick fuck? No. No, baby, this is like _detailed._ Fantasies, your hair spread out across a mattress, eyes watering, _whining._ It is so fucking hard to not _think_ about it, you’re so fucking hot, Baekhyun. Gorgeous.” 

Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat and he wasn’t entirely sure Chanyeol was ranting about _others_ fantasies right now.

How he hoped they were Chanyeol's own.

He saw Chanyeol's lip quirk up right after he shivered at his own thought and licked his lips, chewing them as Chanyeol pulled up to a drive thru that Baekhyun had been obsessed with lately.

At this rate he probably owed Chanyeol _so_ much money from buying him lunch all week.

And the other didn’t even ask what he wanted because Baekhyun was a creature of habit and relied on the same routines.

“Pass me my wallet, baby?” Chanyeol requested, brushing fingers over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear and snapping the smaller out of staring blankly out the window and doing what he was best at - overthinking.

Fuck, Baekhyun probably looked fucking hideous today too, he hadn’t even noticed the bags under his eyes were purple from staying up to see if his mom would come home the night before.

_I think you’re beautiful._

Baekhyun’s spine crawled with a shiver because it was insane to think he’d imagined Chanyeol's voice in his head, but he swallowed and shrugged it off, digging through the glovebox for the leather wallet.

Just the fact he knew where Chanyeol's wallet was at this rate seemed _way_ too intimate, but who was he to question attention. 

“That one friend of yours…” Baekhyun mumbled, tapping his fingers on his knee, “Sehun, I think? He always watches me in our history class.” 

“Probably because you sit with wannabe angels. You can unbuckle, Baek, we’re just going to eat in the car,” Chanyeol answered, leaning over to set their bag of food on the floor by Baekhyun’s feet.

Just the smell of food left Baekhyun’s mouth watering and stomach growling, but he never tried to seem _too_ desperate. 

“That short one, with the cropped hai-“

“Kyungsoo.” 

“Yeah, he looks so rude, Jongin always says he-“

“Him and Jongin used to date.” 

“What?” Baekhyun gawked, “But Jongin is so… innocent and your friends are like… you are so..”

Chanyeol smirked, unbuckling himself and fiddling with the heater in false pretense of being nonchalant, “I'm what, angel?”

“... hot,” Baekhyun whispered, but he hardly felt embarrassed to say so when Chanyeol _knew_ he was the most attractive person at school, it was literally all people talked about when he walked into rooms.

Even in their shared gym class - one Baekhyun hadn’t noticed Chanyeol in his first day because Minseok had tailed him - it was all people ranted about.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol leaned over so close his breath fanned Baekhyun’s cheek fingers grabbing the paper bag on the floorboard, “I think you’re even hotter, perfect little demon.”

Baekhyun has zero idea what Chanyeol endearments were and if he should be offended to be labeled an angel one moment and a demon the next.

It was actually pretty hot and he was tempted to tell Chanyeol it would sound way _hotter_ whispered against his mouth.

But he didn’t get a chance because his phone was ringing and he sighed when Chanyeol moved to sit back into his seat and dig through the bag as if not even two seconds ago Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol had been ready to stick his tongue down his throat.

“Hello?” 

_“Hey. I know you’re in class, but I just wanted to let you know I wouldn’t be home this weekend.”_

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped and he turned to face the passenger door and turned the volume down on his phone, “What? But…” _But it’s our first weekend in a new home._

_“I know! I know I promised you, baby, but a doctor at my work asked me out! Isn’t that great?”_

The endearment sounded much better rolling from Chanyeol's tongue and Baekhyun leaned over his lap with a light sigh, “Yeah. Great.” He said dryly, “Mom, I just… you know I hate to…” 

He glanced at Chanyeol because he didn’t want to finish and let the man think he was a little bitch or something, but Baekhyun truly hated to be alone.

Perhaps that was the _trauma_ his therapist had been trying to convince him he had the past year. 

_“I know, honeybun, but I’ll leave money and have my phone, you can call me.”_

It was useless to argue, and Baekhyun knew that, “Okay. Yeah. Cool. I gotta go.” 

_“Love you, don’t be upset, Baekhyun. You know I’m trying to figure things out given your father-“_

Baekhyun hung up because he wasn’t quite sure what his mother would end up saying, tugging his lip between his teeth.

He hated how she always said _your father,_ as if she shifted the blame towards him, was saying she had nothing to do with him.

The truth was Byun Hyunshik was a serial killer and his wife was Byun Bora.

But no, apparently she denied their marriage all together.

_Bitch._

“Everything okay, Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah,” He lied, looking at the food Chanyeol had laid out on the dashboard.

“Then why do you look like you need a hug, angel face?” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Do you want one?” Chanyeol added.

With a short nod Baekhyun was leaning over the middle console and breathing in Chanyeol's cologne, fingers resting in the soft hair at the bottom of the others head, sighing.

“You should come out with me this weekend. You can meet my friends,” Chanyeol murmured, large palm soothing down his spine and Baekhyun wondered if he was going to dip his fingers beneath his coat too, because he seemed to want to by the way he’d toy with the end of Baekhyun’s jacket.

Baekhyun gave a small nod, watching the way Chanyeol's back muscles flexed through his shirt the more he moved.

The fabric gave way a small bit around his collar and Baekhyun saw something black lined down Chanyeol's spine.

_A tattoo?_

Just when he thought Chanyeol couldn’t get any more attractive.

“We’re just going to hangout, baby. They’ll be really nice to you,” Chanyeol murmured, “Just going to a pizza place not too far from here. I’ll pick you up Saturday?” 

“Okay.”

“Okay. Cheer up, sexy. I’ll have to go to extremes if you don’t smile soon.” 

Baekhyun gave a light laugh, sitting back so his hands rested on Chanyeol's shoulders and he could look at him, “Yeah? Like what?”

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol purred, scratching down Baekhyun’s neck, “You don’t want to know yet.” 

Chanyeol was really cute and Baekhyun laughed, giggling and leaning over for another hug.


	4. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies

When Baekhyun woke up Saturday morning it was to a shit ton of messages.

Namely, a lot from the lords oh so faithful followers and adamant judgemental pricks.

Yixing:

_Baekhyun, please respond._

_We’re getting very worried for your wellbeing, Baekhyun. Please stop while you’re ahead._

_You’re pure, please don’t fall for temptation. I can help you, we can._

Baekhyun definitely wouldn’t call himself pure.

Jongin:

_I know it’s hard to love a sinner, please, I can relate to you. Let me explain. It’s real, Baekhyun. Park is not good._

_Satan is a man of full deceit and pain, it’s only normal his son to be the same._

_He cannot feel for you, Baekhyun_

It certainly felt like Chanyeol felt for him.

Chanyeol: 

_Miss you, baby_

_Hope you slept well, I’ll get you at four or five._

_I’m sure you’ll look absolutely beautiful, but it will be freezing so please dress warm. I’ll be raging if you fall sick and I can’t see you._

_Can’t get you out of my head, call me when you get up so I can hear you, angel._

Baekhyun beamed and hit call before even thinking about it, smiling and putting it on speaker as he walked across the room to his mirror, sitting down on the floor and brushing through his hair.

_“Hell, I feel like I’ve been waiting hours.”_

“Do you ever sleep? Your messages always come at the oddest of times.” 

_“Of course, I’ve just been distracted by your face lately, baby. Wish I could see it all the time.”_

“Please. You definitely don’t want to see my face right now,” Baekhyun giggled, watching a chunk of hair move back to standing straight up on his head. “You’d never call me something nice ever again, I’ll look like a _literal_ demon, not a sweet thing you claim me to be.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond for a few beats and Baekhyun frowned, “Chanyeol?”

_“Oh. Yeah, no, sorry I was thinking. There’s no way you could possibly, baby. You’re beautiful. Right now you’re beautiful.”_

Baekhyun’s stomach fluttered and he really wished he could see Chanyeol now, prove him wrong because he looked nothing short of a mess.

“Perhaps, maybe tonight we could do something, just us two…” Baekhyun mumbled, resting his chin on his knee and glancing at his phone, “My mother… she won’t be home, we could.. watch something together, I-I can go buy us snacks..” He added.

He knew Chanyeol was more than well off, people blabbed about his house parties and his life in general.

Truthfully, Baekhyun learned more about Chanyeol through gossip rather than the boy himself. 

He wasn’t surprised about Chanyeol's grunt of disapproval because Baekhyun wasn’t really _vocal_ about his family's financial situation, of course he couldn’t just tell a boy he had a crush on that his father stabbed eleven people to death and put them in debt so Baekhyun was lucky to get more than boxed meals.

Hell, people would ridicule him instantly, he didn’t want anyone to know about his father. 

But their poorness must be obvious because Baekhyun found Chanyeol picking at a hole in his jacket before or turning the feet heaters on when Baekhyun wore a specific pair of old tennis’s shoes, worn down so much he had blisters on the heels of his feet if he wore them too long.

_“I’ll bring you whatever things you like if you let me stay the night, I don’t like you being home alone.”_

Baekhyun didn’t know if Chanyeol was implying they have sex, but that also wasn’t something he was opposed to.

“Okay,” He whispered breathily. “I need to clean up, I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

_“You do that, baby, I’ll imagine dirty fantasies of you.”_

Baekhyun laughed loudly, “Only you would admit that!”

_“What can I say? I’m a man of disturbing habits.”_

“I find that far from disturbing, Chanyeol.” 

******

“Full?” 

Baekhyun hummed and laid his palm over Chanyeol's knee, tucking into his side. “Full. Thank you.” 

Chanyeol’s friends were _very_ loud.

Originally, Baekhyun had been quite shy and nervous about meeting them, but they were literally exactly his type of people, just like Chanyeol with crude humor.

Although Sehun got shut down at the speed of light for a wink he greeted Baekhyun with.

“Oh great, church boys, who invited them? Oh, look, Chanyeol, it’s Suri.” Luhan murmured, pointing over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Sure enough, when Baekhyun turned to look he was greeted by the sight of Yixing, Jongdae, and Minseok walking in.

He sighed and sank into the booth more.

“Don’t give a fuck about the girl, but I am surprised the little minions were allowed outside of the church after lights out.” Chanyeol drawled making the boys laugh across from him.

“Baekhyun? Hey. We’ve been texting you.” 

Baekhyun internally screamed and sighed as he sat up.

“You’ve been talking to _them?”_ Kyungsoo raised a brow, pointing his thumb towards the three who were standing a good few feet away, “How the fuck are you and Chanyeol fucking then?”

While slightly offended at the suggestion, Baekhyun didn’t have time to respond before Chanyeol leaned over his back and Baekhyun saw the three take a step back further, “You guys on a candy run in between spouting nonsense about your _lord?”_

Yixing’s face turned bright red and Baekhyun gasped under his breath as he stepped forward, “You keep my fathers name from your filthy mouth! My lord heals sinners from your father's trickery!”

“Hm. My lord and yours seem to be a bit mixed up, want me to see if I can fix that?”

“You try to get in my head I’ll smite you, and your father will pay for his sins. I won’t allow you to manipulate people as you’ve done Baekhyun!” Yixing yelled.

Suddenly Baekhyun felt a hot breath on his jaw, warm lips by his ear, “Do you think I’m manipulative, baby? You can leave now if you’d like.” 

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae sounded begging, wide eyed and putting a hesitant hand out, “We can help you.” 

_“Help him get on his knees for your oh so unsinful father.”_ Kyungsoo laughed.

“You shut up, demon!” Minseok snapped at the other.

Baekhyun sucked on the inside of his cheek, clicking his tongue and giving a small shake of his head, “I’m sorry. I'm not interested.” 

Yixing did look upset at that, eyes dropping and sighing as he gave a sharp nod, “Just remember. We can help you.”

He stared at Baekhyun a moment longer before looking at Chanyeol with a sneer, “And you remember that I already _know_ how this ends.” 

“You have your story and I have mine,” Chanyeol mused with a huge smirk on his face, watching them walk off with a winning smile and wrapping his arms all around Baekhyun’s waist until the smaller was smiling too, turning to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol's jaw.

If the other was surprised, Chanyeol didn’t say a thing, although the boy seemed to know everything before Baekhyun even had to say anything in the first place.

“You mind if I go see if I can fuck Suri?” 

Baekhyun raised a brow at Luhan’s question, snuggling into Chanyeol's collarbone.

“Don’t give a fuck,” Chanyeol replied, arms tight around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “She wasn’t good anyways.” 

This time, Baekhyun frowned, sitting back a little bit to watch the three across from them laugh, moving to rest on his hip with his hands holding Chanyeol's leg for a bit of support.

“Really? Though you said she was?” Luhan sighed, seemingly disappointed.

“Nah,” Chanyeol combed the back of Baekhyun’s hair, “Her sister was decent, she couldn’t even give a good handjob, have at it man.” 

_Oh._

Baekhyun felt his heart sinking.

They were talking about Chanyeol's past excursions?

He didn’t know _why_ because he’d heard plenty of disgusting things come from the mans and now his friends mouths and felt unbothered.

But he _was_ bothered now, at the thought. 

Of course Chanyeol was a fuck boy, it was written all over him, it was whispered in people’s fantasies to sleep with him.

Baekhyun just hadn’t heard Chanyeol _mention_ something like it before and it made him feel embarrassed for no reason he could place.

Was he just being led on? He and Chanyeol would probably have sex tonight and then maybe the boy would say the same about him.

_“Byun Baekhyun? Oh, no, he had a great ass but was too loud, too annoying,”_

_“Nah, go ahead, I’m done with him.”_

Ouch, even the thought stung.

“Blowjobs were much bett-“

Baekhyun hissed and shoved Chanyeol's arm off his waist, climbing from the booth and yanking his coat off the back of the booth.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“Baek?”

“Chanyeol, your babe is going psycho,” Sehun mused, “It’s kind of hot.” 

“Fuck you. He’s higher than you and I’ll send you to the fucking river of souls for a week if you say that again,” Chanyeol snarled, climbing out of the booth to run after Baekhyun’s fast steps.

Sehun smirked and sent Luhan and Kyungsoo a lopsided grin.

“Oh hell, you’re going to get your soul tortured again,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Hey. I can’t help what I am.” Sehun shrugged.

******

“Baekhyun!”

“Damn it! Baekhyun, wait!” 

“Oh fuck you!” Baekhyun turned to yell, arms crossed over his cold arms as he continued walking backwards towards a bus stop, “What are you trying to do? Humiliate me? Congratulations, asshole!” 

“What?” Chanyeol growled, stomping behind him and grabbing his shirt, “Wait. Please.” 

Baekhyun laughed, yanking his shirt away and turning away to walk faster, “Or what? You going to possess me or some.. some shit? I should’ve known better, the son of Satan sure does have a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

Chanyeol sucked in such a loud breath Baekhyun swallowed hard, almost guiltily. 

“How’d you know?” Chanyeol whispered. 

Laughing, Baekhyun stopped as he reached the bus stop, “You were so _obvious,_ you admit to it basically all the time. You spoke _in my head,_ your eyes are red, you have no fucking feelings, I feel like you’ve been following me around everywhere.”

The other's face contorted in anger, but his eyes were hidden behind his hair, “I have no _feelings?_ Fuck. Haven’t I been obvious, Baekhyun? You think I’m not genuine?” 

“You’re a _sinner,_ how can you feel when you could have sex all you want without feelin-“

Baekhyun’s spine hit the plexiglass of the bus stop and he gasped, arching his front into Chanyeol's chest automatically.

“You’re jealous…” Chanyeol tsked, clicking his tongue as he pressed his mouth only a centimeter from Baekhyun’s, “... can hear your thoughts… sometimes, if they’re loud enough, if I’m focused enough. You want to know how I fucked her? How I _felt_ when I did so? Baby, you don’t understand, there’s so much you have to learn.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Baekhyun whispered, staring at Chanyeol's nose rather than his eyes because he knew they’d suck him in, “Maybe I want to call the preacher's son and have myself _cleansed_ or some shit.” 

Chanyeol actually winced, he released such a pained noise Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth guiltily, “Please don't do that.” 

He sounded absolutely pathetic, nothing like Baekhyun would say was evil. Maybe a man in pain.

“Baekhyun. Please don’t, I can’t touch you if you do that.” 

“So you _are.”_

“Please do not step foot into a church,” Chanyeok repeated, “Please. Please don’t, can’t touch you then, I can’t - Baekhyun, I can’t touch you if you do that, baby. Don’t do that, I’m _begging you,_ don’t step foot in there, don’t touch holy water, don’t even - don't _say_ a prayer. You shake a priest's hand and I'll die. I’m begging you. Begging you... just let me talk to you first.” 

“Holy…” Baekhyun frowned, “... Yixing.. touched me that time.. you got a burn…” 

Chanyeol sighed into his skin before crumbling and pressing his forehead into Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Let me talk to you, I can explain. Please let me explain… then… then I’ll even… I’ll.. I’ll let you go to the church, get a cross for fucks sake. Buy a crucifix. Please just let me talk.” 

“Don’t talk to me until you bring me home.” Baekhyun ordered.

“Oh thank you, baby, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I haven’t said I won’t call Yixing right now.” 

Chanyeol shut up instantly, grabbing his hand to pull him back to where his car was parked.


	5. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith, the Queen

Surprisingly, Chanyeol listened.

He hadn’t said a peep the entire ride to Baekhyun’s house, and he didn’t even say anything about how absolutely worn down the place was even if Baekhyun saw his nose crinkle a bit.

Chanyeol didn’t say a thing about the inside either, and when Baekhyun led him to his room he _did_ whisper something under his breath that Baekhyun couldn't hear so he just let it go. 

The boy busied himself looking at Baekhyun’s room and Baekhyun had been anxious about it, but he ran down the hall for a quick shower just so he wouldn’t have a mental breakdown.

He wasn’t _afraid,_ not really, but Chanyeol was not a _person,_ Baekhyun didn’t know to what extent what the other would say to be true.

But, at the same time, he felt guilty assuming the worst of Chanyeol when the boy had been so nice to him for literally no reason.

He could only hope that should this go sour Chanyeol didn’t go tell everyone at school how shitty his house was and ridicule him.

_Something told him that couldn’t ever happen._

Baekhyun walked back to his room silently, fluffing his hair out with a towel and drowning in pajamas. He shut the door behind him with a deep sigh, fully aware that Chanyeol looked at him instantly, waiting. “Do you want to shower?”

“Are we talking now?”

“I was asking if you wanted to shower first.” 

“No, baby. I just want to talk to you,” Chanyeol whispered, placing a postcard back on Baekhyun’s side table, “This from where you lived before?” 

“I thought we had more important things to discuss,” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his eye and momentarily freezing as he realized this was probably the first time Chanyeol had seen him without at least a thin layer of concealer on his skin.

Fuck.

“You’re still beautiful, Baekhyun.”

“So fucking embarrassing,” Baekhyun’s ears reddened as he walked over to his mirror, sitting on the floor and opening a drawer with skincare inside, “How many things do you hear? Is it on purpose? That’s not fair.” 

He saw Chanyeol smile through the reflections and chewed his lip as he watched the other settle against his bed, wadding the blanket up in his lap.

Baekhyun cringed at how loud his bed creaked. 

_Embarrassing, why did he ever think inviting someone over was a good idea?_

“It’s not on purpose.” Chanyeol denied, “I just.. can hear really loud things I guess.” 

“What else can you do?” Baekhyun asked, spreading moisturizer on his skin and attempting to just pretend not to care that much.

The truth was he cared overly much about what Chanyeol was thinking of him right now.

He _had_ been dramatic.

They weren’t together, he had no right and threw a tantrum like a screaming child.

“I can.. go invisible… sort of, it’s more of.. I can make people not notice I’m there.”

Baekhyun gasped, turning around, “Have you been watching me?”

Chanyeol scratched his neck guiltily, licking his lips and looking like he wasn’t sure what to say quite yet. 

“I swear I felt someone behind me when I was walking home.”

“I worried. You kept telling me you didn’t want a ride home, I worry, Baekhyun.” 

“How weird.” Baekhyun mused, moving to take a seat on his bed by his pillows, legs nearly touching Chanyeol's, “The devil's son is a softy?” 

_“Just for you,”_

It hurt considering Baekhyun had no idea what was going on, what was the truth.

Who knew if Chanyeol was messing with him right now, if he was making him feel-

“I can’t manipulate feelings, contrary to what those cross dildos say. But, I can do many things, nearly whatever I want to.” 

Baekhyun snorted under his breath even if he felt a bit bad because the group was so kind to him.

“When… when you got burned, in the car..” 

Chanyeol nodded, “Hurt like hell. Fucker must have touched you with holy water, that shit took three hours to heal, and I asked my _father_ to do it,” He scoffed.

Baekhyun scraped his teeth across his thumb, pulling his knees to his chest in thought, “When.. I felt a bit tingly when he touched me.” 

“What?” Chanyeol frowned, “That was only… like day two though? Is it…” He cut himself off before his mouth parted and he swallowed guiltily, rubbing his nose before cautiously leaning over to touch Baekhyun’s ankle, “Baby. Poor baby, I-I didn’t know. I should have watched you better…” 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about…” 

“Baekhyun, come here, angel.” 

_Really. The irony of Chanyeol's chosen endearment was insane._

Baekhyun did move to crawl between his legs though, sitting on his knees and drumming fingers over his thighs.

For a moment, Chanyeol just stared at him, reached over to pet a strand of damp hair behind his ear, resting his fingertips against his jaw.

Baekhyun wondered if maybe Chanyeol lied and could influence his feelings, because he should be still upset right now, but he felt better simply looking at the other.

_“You’re even prettier in real life.”_

He didn’t even have time to be confused about the deep voice in his head and instead was gasping against Chanyeol's mouth when the man pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was nothing more than a peck, but Baekhyun cupped the back of Chanyeol's head, sitting up on his knees to hold their chests together as he moved his lips against Chanyeol's with a few breathy sighs.

He’d kissed people before of course, Baekhyun had _experience,_ but it never felt like anything.

This _felt_ and Baekhyun didn’t know how to explain it.

Maybe it was something like the feeling of listening to the rain in a warm and dry room, maybe what people referred to as fireworks, the feeling of fresh air after being in a crowded room.

But it felt more appropriate to associate it with _burning._

“Baby, Baekhyun. Been waiting for _you.”_

Baekhyun licked his lips when he pulled away, shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against Chanyeol's jaw, fingers toying with his hair. “How many sins is this?”

“It probably would have you sent to Hell instantly.”

“But you’d be there?” 

“I’d be there.”

Somehow, that made him feel better.

Or it was the hand running under his shirt on his spine. 

“Can’t I answer your questions with _time,_ Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered, lips pressing against the smallers temple, “We have plenty of time, I can answer you as we go…” 

“I’m sorry,” 

“No. It’s okay.” 

Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, arms wrapping tightly around the back of Chanyeol's neck, “I overreacted, I forced you to tell me. I’m really sorry, Chanyeol.” 

“No, it’s relieving actually,” Chanyeol released a dry laugh, easily lifting Baekhyun and shifting the smaller to rest on his chest as he laid down, “Now I don’t feel so.. secretive, so.. _wrong._ It’s an odd feeling for me to actually feel guilty, Baekhyun. I do have feelings and I do understand what I am _supposed_ to feel. 

But.. the truth is I don’t feel much at all unless it has to do with you, angel. I _should._ But I don’t work that way, I only feel when it has something to do with you, and I can _prove_ it to you eventually. Just… not right now, just believe me for now.” 

Baekhyun never considered himself good at telling liars apart from truthful people, and he supposed even if he _was_ Chanyeol was probably a master at lying anyways.

Maybe it was just that he wanted to believe his own feelings, because he knew his own didn’t lie.

“Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips and combing his hair, “You’ll stay with me?” 

Baekhyun didn’t know exactly what he meant by that but nodded anyway, chewing the inside of his cheek before cautiously asking, “You won’t like.. yo-you won’t cheat on me or anything, right?” 

He cringed at his own words because what cheater ever admitted to such a thing anyways.

“Assuming things now?” Chanyeol sighed.

“I’m sorry,” 

“I get it.” Chanyeol moved to shift Baekhyun off of him and the smaller felt panic settle in his stomach, “I’m some.. evil thing, right? I have to commit disgusting acts to be who I am? Do you expect me to hurt you? Because I’m a demon presented as a man? Despite the stories, there is only _minimal_ truth in them. Hell, my father…”

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun squeaked, “I just.. it’s new, what should I think, Chanyeol? I-I’ve been through a lot already, I don’t.. I’m scared.”

“Of me?” Chanyeol's face dropped.

“No!” Baekhyun yelled, dewy eyed as he slipped off the bed, arms wrapping around Chanyeol's waist tightly, “No. Don't go. I don’t want to be alone.” 

That must have been enough for Chanyeol because he picked Baekhyun up to set him back on his bed, shushing him and not even attempting to remove Baekhyun’s arms from latching onto his waist.

“I wasn’t leaving. I’m not. Of course not, can’t leave you alone, I’ll worry.” 

Baekhyun sniffed without any tears, lifting his chin up to accept a few soft kisses against his mouth, wondering if his lips were swollen prettily by now, unused to the sudden affection overload.

“What kind of mother..” He heard Chanyeol rumble in his hair, kissing along his forehead with a heavy sigh, “I won’t leave you alone. That’s it.” 

“Did… did you leave me alone before?” 

“Baby….” 

“Are you scared I’ll think it’s creepy?” 

Chanyeol gave a slight reluctant nod against his temple before kneeling down beside the bed and massaging over Baekhyun’s calves, “I saw you for the first time in that cafeteria… I’ll explain, eventually, but… Baekhyun… you’re _mine._ Nobody should leave you home by yourself in the dark of night. I know _best_ and I’m supposed to be _pure_ evil; I’m telling you it’s not safe and you’re not to be alone at night. Of course I watched you for a few nights or checked in, I don’t need much sleep, I think I used the time well making sure you were safe.” 

Baekhyun chewed on his lip before slumping over and putting his arms over Chanyeol's back, “Do you want to… watch a movie?”

“You know I can _hear_ you. Baby, you might as well just say it aloud.” 

Flushing, the smaller whined, pinching Chanyeol's shoulder, “I want you to hold me.” 

“You’re perfect, my little demon.”


	6. Balam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balam, Commander of Legions

“Baek.” 

Baekhyun hummed, sorting through his backpack on the floor of Chanyeol's car, one of the larger teenagers jackets falling past his fingertips and constantly needing to be pushed back.

“Baekhyun.” 

Laughing under his breath when he felt breathing beside his ear, Baekhyun licked his lips, turning to cup Chanyeol's jaw and press their lips together.

Really, it shouldn’t surprise him so much given lust was a “perverse” feeling, and he was making out with the _son_ of Satan, but Chanyeol was an amazing kisser.

All weekend, well, just Sunday as Baekhyun’s mother was coming home that night, they spent hours just laying together.

Surprisingly it was not sexual at all, but the way Chanyeol ran his tongue around Baekhyun’s mouth _was._

It was like a man trying to overtake something, to write his name on him, trying to beg Baekhyun not to leave him.

Sweet, seductive, protective, _possessive._

Baekhyun couldn't choose just one word to describe Park Chanyeol.

Maybe _Lucifer_ would suffice. 

Baekhyun really wasn’t a religious person, he had just about the religious education of someone that had gone to church camp when he was twelve because his old friend wanted him to and it had been three weeks of misery.

But, it was undeniable that just kissing Chanyeol sent him straight to Hell.

Whatever, it was way past being the point of return, and he would hurt Chanyeol by going to get cleansed.

_Even if he had no idea why Chanyeol begged like he needed Baekhyun._

The prince/ king (Baekhyun wasn’t sure and hadn’t asked) of Hell didn’t _need_ anything. He was already rich and powerful, he already was in people's fantasies. 

“I do need you.”

Chanyeol laid a kiss to his cheek and he was so extremely soft, “I do, Baekhyun. Don’t worry.” 

“I don’t need to know everything now,” Baekhyun breathed out reluctantly.

“That’s right,” Chanyeol's smile was contagious, the kind of grin of a person so utterly enamored. Baekhyun’s heart raced, “That’s right. I’ll show you, soon.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun leaned over to press another kiss to his mouth before zipping his backpack up, “I need to go to my locker.” 

The pair hopped out of the car and Baekhyun sighed at how quickly Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan were bursting over, the latter throwing an arm around Baekhyun’s neck so quickly the smaller gasped.

It lasted less than a second though before Chanyeol hissed under his breath, something Baekhyun couldn't pick up and pulled Baekhyun under his own arm.

“You’re no fucking fun.” Luhan growled.

“You’re going to be no fucking fun if I have to put you in Hell for a few days, again.” 

The threes eyes widened and flicked to Baekhyun for a second, staring like Chanyeol was a complete idiot.

The other scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Please. You know it would happen.” 

“Damn,” Sehun whistled, “Thought he was going to bite your dick off Saturday. I must say I’m slightly disappointed. Come on, Baekhyun, you can do better than that.” 

Baekhyun laughed, looking up at Chanyeol who snickered and looked down at him with a lopsided grin, “What do you say, angel? I might be into that.” 

“I say,” He grabbed Chanyeol's collar and pressed a kiss to his lips loudly, and in a way it was his _own_ way of claiming the other, “See you in class, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol’s lip twitched and Baekhyun sucked on his own pink lip as he strolled away, hearing a whistle so low he knew it only could come from the devilish teen.

_You look good walking away from me._

Baekhyun smirked, rolling his eyes.

Saying he had a nice ass would have sufficed.

******

“Baekhyun!”

“Bae-“

“Oh, fuck. What? I’m kinda in a hurry.” Baekhyun growled, holding his books tight to his chest and facing Zitao, “Geez, what is _up_ with you all being on me. I’ve said no a million times.” 

“We want to help you,” Was all Zitao replied as he caught up, pressing himself beside Baekhyun’s locker, “Baekhyun. You don’t -“

“I _do_ know. Go tell your leader that.” 

If that swayed or convinced Zitao of anything at all, he didn’t show it on his face. “I brought you something. Yixing said the two of you had a bit of a… spat, so I’ve brought it for you.”

It was _hardly_ any type of fight, but whatever if the boy wanted to pretend it was a bigger deal than it was.

Just because he wanted to hangout with Chanyeol.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d just call the preacher's son jealous, but Yixing probably would prey all the feelings away.

Baekhyun smiled at his own joke and wondered if Chanyeol would like that one.

“Just let me-“

Originally, Baekhyun thought it was Chanyeol messing with him, he released a surprised gasp at the palm that ran over the back of his jeans.

_“Let me know when Parks is done with you, yeah?”_

He heard laughing and watched a group of football players high five one another, but he didn’t know which one was which. He wasn’t _interested_ in knowing.

But he did feel slightly embarrassed. 

He didn’t even _know_ those guys.

“Violence isn’t the answer, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s fingers were clenched and he was more bark than bite, but Zitao was right - only because he couldn’t risk being suspended so soon. 

“Here.” A book was being shoved towards his chest and he instantly grabbed it, turning it around.

“Dude, really? Don’t you think I can make decisions for mys-“

Zitao was already walking away though and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, debating on throwing it in his locker since it was right here but instead walking to the bench across the hall and trying to decide whether to keep it just to be nice or throw it out.

 _History of the Devil_ _and the Idea of Evil._

Baekhyun sighed and rested it on his lap, fingers lingering around the edge of the book when he felt something sticking out and pulled out a blue sticky note. 

“Baekhyun,

Enlighten yourself to various truths. If you do not want to read the Lord's words, perhaps a third party can convince you. Please recognize and evaluate your choices before welcoming a disturbing power into your soul. 

The Devil is deceiving and it’s only the truth to claim his son to be just as bad, if not worse, as he’s been exposed to human ideals. 

He will know how to trick you, and I only wish you the best. 

  * Zhang Yixing.”



_“That’s cute.”_

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and shoved the note into the book again, “Hey.” 

Chanyeol hummed, but looked rather uncomfortable standing a few feet away, walking a few steps back and forth.

“Uh, Tao just… just threw it at me, practically.” Baekhyun mumbled, “It’s not… it’s not the Bibl-“

“Oh. I know,” The other said, “It’s still been blessed, please, Baekhyun, don’t… accept it.”

Baekhyun didn’t even have to _think_ and pushed it off his lap and to the floor, jumping to his feet.

When Chanyeol opened his arm, he dug himself into the others ribs, “I didn’t know.” 

“I know, baby, it’s okay. You can’t tell those things apart yet.” 

_Yet?_

“Let’s go find the others no-“

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun curled his fingers around the straps of his backpack and shuffled, “Some… some guys harassed me earlier, they, or.. one of them grabbed my ass.”

_“What?”_

Chanyeol’s voice was so threatening even Baekhyun took a deep breath, stepping back and giving a sharp nod, but the other was quick to grab his hand, a scowl on his face and eyes searching in thought. 

“I don’t know, they said you were going to be done with me.”

“No.” The other hissed in disagreement, cupping Baekhyun’s face and at the same time stepping closer in a suffocating hug, “No. It’s not like that.” 

Baekhyun never said he thought it _was,_ but the confirmation was still reassuring.

“Hey! You!” 

Baekhyun jumped, startled at Chanyeol's sudden yell over his shoulder, turning to see what he was pointing at

It was some girl, and she looked ready to cry.

Baekhyun tried not to laugh because he personally didn’t find Chanyeol scary.

“You, go tell everyone Baekhyun is my boyfriend, go! I want it going around!” 

Gasping, Baekhyun beamed, pressing his chin to Chanyeol's sternum, “I’m your boyfriend?” 

Chanyeol gave a sinister looking smirk, but his eyes were fond.

He didn’t answer, but leaned down to capture Baekhyun’s lips in front of everyone, so that was proof enough.

******

“You coming in?” Baekhyun asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching for his cup of coffee in the cup holder before pouting his lips for a kiss.

One that was granted intensely despite both of their coffee breath. 

“Not today, angel face,” Chanyeol murmured against his lips, pecking Baekhyun’s temple, “But ask your mom if you can come to mine this weekend.” 

“Why?” 

Baekhyun mostly meant why to both asking his mother and going to his house.

The first because his mother was never home in the first place, and the second because he hadn’t known he was invited.

Would he be stepping into hell?

_Literally._

Chanyeol laughed out loud and Baekhyun whined, hitting his arm for laughing at him.

It was going to take a long time to get used to that. 

“Really though,” Baekhyun mumbled, fingers curling around the side of Chanyeol's neck to linger along his hair, “My mom doesn’t ever come home, and if she does it’s rare. Even… before this she didn’t…” 

He instantly tried to not think about anything to do with his father, watched Chanyeol's brow raise slightly and figured the other was trying to find something.

Baekhyun also figured Chanyeol probably knew. 

“I have a feeling she’ll be home,” Chanyeol promised, kissing Baekhyun’s ear, “Trust me, baby. If she’s not then call me and I’ll pick you up. Win win.” 

Not really a win win when he had to actively talk to his mother, but in the end she _was_ his mother and he should be kind to her.

He just didn’t care to pretend.

“I’ll show you some tricks if you come over.” 

Baekhyun snorted because Chanyeol sounded like a child, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you can meet my dad too. He will be so happy to finally meet you.” 

His back tensed up, not in fear, but anxiety shooting us his spine. 

_To meet the Devil?_

Well, one would probably assume Chanyeol to be a creature of terror too, but thus far Baekhyun had yet to see anything scary enough for him to make a run for it.

“Baby?” 

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts with a quick nod, surging up to press a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw and earning a small smile, “Call me later?” 

“Of course.” 

“Also, if you decide to come stalk me at least _show_ yourself this time.” 

“I’m never living that down am I?”

“Would’ve made out with you sooner if you wouldn't have been such a creep.” 

Chanyeol groaned and pinched Baekhyun’s side in retaliation.


	7. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan, the Lord of Fire

“Mom?”

Baekhyun was surprised his mom was still home when Saturday came around, and now he was somewhat upset because he’d run out of concealer and the bags under his eyes were horrible, he’d been wanting to borrow hers.

But she hated when he wore makeup.

“Mom?” He repeated, walking into the dining room.

Baekhyun quickly regretted it because her back was stiff and shoulders pulled together, going through the mail and he just knew he was in deep shit.

He instantly started walking towards the door in hopes he could slip out.

“What in the world are you thinking!”

Baekhyun flinched, ducking his head and leaning down to slide shoes on.

“What were you thinking! Baekhyun, you’re smarter than this!”

A letter came smacking onto the tile by his foot and he swallowed hard, picking it up just to set it on the shelf by the door to get later.

“Mom, I Uh.. I have a boyfriend.” He said in hopes she’d calm down and he could convince her to take him to Chanyeol's house as he was supposed to be doing.

Baekhyun regretted rejecting Chanyeol's ride now.

“Baekhyun…” She warned.

“Why are you even home?” Baekhyun snapped, internally rolling his eyes and throwing his keys into his pocket, “What? You finally want to be home?”

“The hospital is busy, there’s a flu going around, Junmyeon was called in and we had a date -but that’s besides the point! I told you not to make contact with him, Baekhyun! What are you thinking? Why?”

“Why?” He scoffed and turned to her with crossed arms, “Who else can I talk to? At least he used to listen to me! You were always so selfish, still are! I don’t even get a chance to try and get along with you when you’re never home!”

She looked rightfully pissed off, and Baekhyun knew it was because usually he let her slide through the cracks and didn’t call her out on her bullshit. “He’s a killer, Baekhyun. If people find out about this… I could lose my job,” 

“Oh, whatever,” Baekhyun snickered, “I’ll be back whenever.”

“Hey!”

Baekhyun hissed when she grabbed his arm, shoving her fingers off of him and was left with a tingly feeling similar to one he’d gotten from Yixing before.

He knew for a fact his mother wasn’t religious, so he couldn’t give a reason for it. 

“Where do you think you’re going!”

“My boyfriends. You know, where I’m wanted.” 

“You’re sixteen years old, you listen to me,” She ordered, snatching his phone from his hand, “You're grounded. I told you not to make contact with him.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes teared up because he felt she wasn’t being fair at all. 

“He’s my dad. You can’t just.. just do that,” He whispered.

“He’s nothing to us, Baekhyun.” His mother said, cupping his face in an attempt to soothe him. “We don’t need him.”

A very shitty attempt.

“I always liked him more than I liked you,” Baekhyun admitted with tears dripping down his face, turning to open the door, stomping outside.

“What are you doing!” 

“Walking!” He yelled, crossing his arms.

“Baekhyun! Get back here right now!”

Lucky for him, he’d already opened Chanyeol's text of where his house was. 

It would be a long walk. 

******

“What were you thinking, baby? I’ve been worried and calling you!”

Baekhyun made it nearly two hours later when it was a twenty minute drive, having hopped on a bus for the last few miles.

But his face was freezing cold.

Chanyeol’s house was just as expected though, huge. 

It sat on the top of a hill and Baekhyun had hiked up it since the bus stop was well down the street.

It didn’t look like it housed the Devil with all the flowers outside the fence though. 

And, coincidentally, Chanyeol was outside and sitting on the porch with his phone in his hands and keys swirling around his fingers when he got close.

To say the other looked worried was an understatement.

“I.. got in a fight with my mom.” Baekhyun sniffed and rubbed his nose as Chanyeol yanked the gate open with a loud scraping metal noise, “She took my phone.” 

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him towards the house, “Damn it, baby. I’m sorry, I thought you’d like to see her.” 

Baekhyun frowned, nose bright red before laughing a small bit under his breath, “You did something bad.” 

“What can I say? Did you think I was an angel or something?” 

He giggled and felt way better once he was pulled into the warm house, staring at the dark wood, “Something like that.” 

“This must be awkward then,” Chanyeol mused, unzipping his jacket, “If I said I was the son of Satan would you run out screaming?”

“Maybe if you give me a kiss it would calm me down.” 

Baekhyun’s lips were slightly chapped from the cold, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care to acknowledge it as he grabbed his chin to peck his lips softly, other hand warming over his red ear.

At this rate Baekhyun was going to be a melted popsicle. 

“Really though,” Chanyeol whispered, kissing his hair and pulling him into the next room.

It was a shame because Baekhyun hadn’t even gotten to analyze that room, but he supposed he had enough time.

“May or may not know something about a disease going around, real nasty. You get any chest pain, let me know, I’ll get you cured.” 

Baekhyun felt a bit bad laughing, because he knew it could be a serious illness going around, but Chanyeol’s nonchalance forced him to snicker.

That, or it was the teenager forcing him to stand beside a fire. 

“You started a disease?” 

_“That, my doll, would be my doing.”_

It wasn’t that he was afraid, but with Chanyeol he tended to forget about his surroundings all together, so he instantly was cuddling closer to the others chest.

Chanyeol just laughed though, pressing his chin to his head and petting his spine.

“Of course, at Chanyeol's request, but it was about time I had a bit of fun.” 

Baekhyun laughed under his breath, realizing he probably looked way more scared than he actually was and released Chanyeol's waist, chewing the inside of his cheek.

The man really didn’t look like someone Baekhyun would immediately think was the Devil, but he was a man that looked threatening. 

Dark brows, a sharpened jaw, even taller than Chanyeol who already was ginormous. He had a smirk-like smile, not too dissimilar to Chanyeol's and black eyes, pitch black. 

But, he blinked and Baekhyun tilted his head when they suddenly looked brown instead. 

He was certain he hadn’t misstaken the darkness.. had he? 

No. It was impossible.

“Dad, don't mess with him,” Chanyeol sighed, squeezing Baekhyun’s hip, “Baekhyun, you can call him Yifan, that’s what he goes by.. when people are here.” 

“A bit shocked of our home?” Yifan asked, a tone that suggested he was teasing Baekhyun, but his face showed genuineness.

Perhaps he just always sounded a bit mocking. 

“Wondering where all the.. portals and black holes are. I won’t just be sucked into Hell on a trip to the bathroom, but right?” 

Baekhyun cringed at his own loud mouth. 

What the fuck did he think he was doing just talking so casually to a man that could wring his neck with a snap of his fingers.

Yifan just burst into a bunch of deep chuckles though, snickering, “No. We only have the portals in the basement, no need to worry.” 

Baekhyun giggled, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's and chewing on his lip, “Is it… it’s okay.. that I know.. right? I’m not like.. I don’t know, there’s no rules?”

He watched Yifan’s back longer, the smooth movements of the man as he walked across the room to a glass cabinet on the wall, humming, long legs covered in black slacks and a luxury robe around his shoulders.

It was an odd combination of clothing given beneath the robe he was dressed as if presenting at a meeting, but the robe suggested he’d just woken up.

Well, if Baekhyun were Satan he supposed he wouldn’t really care about societal views either.

“Rules…” Yifan murmured, turning around with his glass in his palm, “Would you like some?” He asked.

Alcohol for two sixteen year olds at noon? 

“Not now, dad.” Chanyeol rumbled against his hair.

Yifan clicked his tongue in thought then, taking so long it would normally be giving Baekhyun anxiety if not for Chanyeol warm against his side. “I don’t necessarily believe in rules, had I thought you’d tell someone then… you wouldn’t be standing here right now…. but, you have a job per say… a story of your own, so your “job” would be to choose who is right…”

Baekhyun really saw the danger in his grin when he laughed, a nearly sharp look in his eye as he added, “.. who is good.” 

“He doesn’t get your jokes,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, pulling Baekhyun towards a stairway, “He doesn’t know yet. I’m not persuading him with that yet, we’re… learning with time. It’s barely been two weeks, father.” 

“Hm.” The Devil raised his brow, “Human relationships are so time consuming,” He mused, turning to walk away.

Given the fact he’d just met the fucking Devil, Baekhyun felt things went well.

He hadn’t gotten killed at least.

“Come,” Chanyeol pulled on his hand, leading him up the stairway.

Baekhyun giggled and wrapped his unheld hand around Chanyeol's bicep, latching on, “You’re yanking me!” He whined playfully. 

In response, Chanyeol actually yanked him right into a room, one with a tall ceiling and dark walls.

Now this room screamed Chanyeol, and it was dark for a bedroom, but the house itself did seem to be decorated in a specific, gothic style.

It was so pretty. 

“Chan!”

The other laughed into his hair, grabbing him before he could trip and rubbing over his shoulder almost like he was afraid he’d really hurt Baekhyun, “Baby!” He teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s brow.

The smaller wasn’t having any of that though and was quick to peck his lips, pecking around Chanyeol's cheek and the smile he got was nothing short of adorable.

Apparently the Devil's son was cute. 

Who knew?

“Explore,” Chanyeol patted his ass and Baekhyun squeaked, biting his lip to hide his smile as he turned around to look at things.

There was a lot to be explored, but the truth was it did just look like an average teenage boys room - clothes strewn about like Chanyeol had attempted to clean up, tons of bottles of cologne, even (Baekhyun was really surprised to see) a small bag with a makeup stores name on it.

Chanyeol’s skin was perfect, so he knew the other had no use for it.

“ _Got it for you. I remembered you mentioned it the other day.”_ Chanyeol said in his head.

Baekhyun smiled, surprised he wasn’t really jumpy at the voice in his head when he could hear Chanyeol doing something behind him shuffling.

He dumped the bag out and grinned, but laughed at the random colors of lip tint and other makeup supplies inside.

“Don’t judge me. I thought they’d look nice on you. You really don’t need any makeup, but I know you like it.” 

“They’re pretty,” Baekhyun agreed, putting them back into the bag, “Thank you.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips in an attempt not to stop himself from going to suffocate the other with kisses, busting himself smelling the bottles of cologne on top of the dresser.

“Ooo,” He shook one of the bottles and sprayed it on his wrist, “I really like this one.” 

Chanyeol smiled, eyeing his back from his position laying on his bed, “Which one? The blue one?”

Baekhyun hummed in confirmation, curious hands sorting through things. 

“That’s the one I always wear, probably why you think it’s the best,” He said cockily. 

The smaller spun around with a laugh, pearly teeth on show as he leaned against the dresser, “I sprayed it. I’ll smell like you now.” 

“Fuck. Why is that hot? Why does it sound so hot? Come here with that pretty smile.” 

Baekhyun giggled and slid his shoes off before climbing onto the soft red blanket, laying on his side with his nose nearly touching the others, “Hi.” 

“Hi, pretty boy.” 

What Baekhyun had heard before in an almost insulting tone always sounded so good coming from Chanyeol's mouth.

He supposed the other could get whatever he wanted in that tone of voice - and the truth wasn’t far from that at all.

“I’ve been wondering,” Baekhyun whispered, working his leg over Chanyeol's hip in what he knew was sexual, and he sort of wanted the other to see it as such too. But Chanyeol merely hummed, fingers wrapping around the back of his thigh and not looking away from his face for even a second. “Why do Yixing and the others hate you so much? How do they even know?” 

Chanyeol groaned, sighing and stretching his other arm under Baekhyun’s head comfortable, “They know because they’ve been given permission to know.”

“Yifan gave them permission?” Baekhyun said, confused.

“No, baby.” Chanyeol snorted, “Yixing’s father gave him permission. The both of us need… minions I guess you could say… Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan.. for me.. technically only Zitao and Minseok are supposed to be for him - equal numbers, but he’s branching out. Jongdae and Jongin were more… recent..”

“Why do you say it like that?” Baekhyun wondered, reaching over to comb through Chanyeol's hair because he’d been dying to, “So.. growly.” 

Chanyeol grinned coyly, “You like it.” 

“You do that voice on me and I’ll do whatever you want,” Baekhyun winked cutely, scratching his hand down Chanyeol's neck, “But let’s talk before making out.” 

Satan's son sighed in fake disappointment and Baekhyun snickered, smacking his chest lightly.

“Jongin was supposed to be one of mine, but he and Kyungsoo.. had some issues, he wasn’t too ecstatic of the price he’d have to pay to know. Ran off to Yixing at first chance, Kyungsoo is pretty fucked up about it still.” 

Baekhyun cringed because he still had so many holes that needed to be filled. 

But it was still really sad. 

Maybe that’s why Chanyeol had been so afraid when Baekhyun had found out about him. 

It felt deeper than that though. 

“Kyungsoo.. is he a demon?”

“Well, I suppose we all are…” Chanyeol mused, sitting up on his elbow and brushing all of Baekhyun’s hair from his forehead.

That felt so oddly intimate, a ridiculous thought because all Chanyeol had done was push his hair away.

But Baekhyun never had a person care to move his bangs just to kiss the skin of his forehead softly, agonizingly slow as Chanyeol rested his lips against the soft skin. 

“.. his soul is in Hell, but he’s not.. a demon per say.” 

Baekhyun was somewhat distracted by the hot breath on his skin and Chanyeol seemed to notice that as he pulled away to give a small distance to continue explaining. 

“More of.. a shield? Basically they are my… well, if I’m the “leader” then they are my “commanders,” so to speak. Luhan though, he actually used to be an angel.”

“An angel?” Baekhyun gasped, sitting up, “I knew it.”

“Not in the sense of.. anything good truly. Angels have restrictive lifestyles, so he was kicked pretty young, my father took him in and manipulated a family to adopt him. So, you’ll see Luhan around a lot more than he should be hanging around.”

“Wow,” 

Chanyeol laughed, tweaking his nose for his attention again, “I’m telling you, beautiful. Things aren’t as you expect.” 

“Why’d your father save him?” Baekhyun wondered.

“My father is not cruel. He’d been the same once, kicked out, lost. He takes in the fallen when he can - shows him the truth of Satan, not that written bullshit. It’s mostly false - it’s the perspective a man who thought himself wronged.

Yifan just wanted to know how humans thought.” 

“He tempted Eve.” 

Chanyeol burst with laughter and Baekhyun flushed, feeling quite ridiculous throwing stories into his face when they had the actual man in question in this house. 

“Humans are creatures born to sin. Tell me, beautiful. If you leave a man alone with an opposite gender he had never seen - would he not get curious of her body structure? If given a strange looking fruit would he not try to find out what it was? 

Humans are inherently curious. Inherently selfish - a flaw He hadn’t counted on when he declared humans good - inherently good. Is that term not subjective? To be a good son to me means visiting Hell every once in a while to see if my dad needs help. To be a good son to you may mean to get good grades. 

Baekhyun, those are simply stories written out of context, the truth is my father had gotten greedy, yes, but he hadn’t overly sinned. He’d done what others had wanted to do too, watch humans, become enraptured in their sexuality and curiosity. It led him to question Him. Many angels did at that time, why else did my father bring more than one third of all angels down with him? How else had he succeeded thus far if others didn’t believe in him? 

Because they too understood the restrictions placed on them. Hell is not an evil place - it’s a place of truth, and I’d quite like to take you there some time.” 

It wasn’t everyday you were given the option to go to Hell or not, and Baekhyun knew that was likely why Chanyeol left the option open rather than offering now. 

He just wasn’t ready.

“Is that.. why Yixing hates you? Because you know the truth? Maybe because his father is a preacher…” 

“Oh. Baby.” Chanyeol murmured as if feeling pity for Baekhyun, leaning down to kiss his lips quickly, “The preacher's son is only the preacher's son at school and to the townspeople.” 

Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“His father is Christ, my little demon.” 

Fuck. This was too much information in one sitting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking a break, but I have a few chapters prewritten, so I thought I’d post them.


	8. Eligos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eligos, Duke of Warfare

To say Baekhyun ignored the church boys was an understatement.

He moved seats, he walked the long way to his locker, he even went as far as starting to use Chanyeol car as his locker instead because he wanted no part in their Bible study sessions.

And, he’d done well truthfully. 

He’d gone an entire month brushing them off and running away with his tail between his legs.

Baekhyun really didn’t know _why_ he felt the need to.

They were all kind to him, they were all sweet and seemed to genuinely care about him.

But something about it made him feel itchy, like he was betraying Chanyeol or otherwise just simply making him _sick_ when they tried to come near him.

Sometime around the second week they’d stopped texting him, but Baekhyun wondered if that had more to do with Chanyeol yelling across the cafeteria that Yixing should stop trying to hook up with Baekhyun.

 _“Sex before marriage is a sin, but shit I’m sure he’d still tap that if given the chance,”_ Sehun had crooned into Baekhyun’s ear.

He had earned the shove Chanyeol gave him for that, even if Baekhyun was somewhat flattered.

Yixing had turned bright red at all the attention but was furious at the assumption and had stormed Chanyeol the next day threatening with the Bible in his hand.

Baekhyun had to stand between them in fear Chanyeol _would_ get hurt despite the other being confident Yixing wouldn’t do shit inside of school.

Mainly, he knew that each of the boys had some sort of sin though.

Sehun was lustful, Kyungsoo was greedy, and Luhan was prideful.

It wasn’t really that noticeable nor a big deal, because even Chanyeol had laughed and cooed at him for being smart, that he’d never considered nor noticed.

Baekhyun just liked to observe a lot.

Even then, it didn’t keep him out of the spotlight for long enough though. 

“You dropped this.” 

Instinctively, Baekhyun turned towards the noise, “Oh, sor-“ He stopped short with a sigh, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down, “Don't you guys ever stop?” 

Jongin looked really shy for someone who used to date Kyungsoo, the king of deadpanned comments. “I..”

Baekhyun pulled his sleeve over his fingers to push the necklace off his locker door, watching it hit the floor with a clank. 

_What a shame, it was quite a pretty necklace._

If only it didn’t have a cross in the middle and if Baekhyun wasn’t positive it was blessed.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun sighed, “I guess out of all of you… I’d prefer you.” 

“He’s tricking you because you’re having sex with him.”

Baekhyun’s mouth pulled into a grin as he snickered, “That’s funny,” He mused, shutting his locker and leaning back against it, “Because we haven’t even had sex.. your point is invalid. I can totally give you details once we do though.” 

Jongin's face dropped and his brows pulled together in a nearly confused expression before standing straighter, “Just come with us once to church.” 

“Why would I ever do that?”

“Because we're friends.” 

Baekhyun didn’t consider them necessarily _friends,_ if anything he mused that they were acquaintances.

But now he just felt bad and didn’t want to hurt Jongin's feelings. 

“Kyungsoo misses you.” He said instead, turning to walk towards the gym and Jongin scurried behind him with his head down.

“Did.. did he say that?” 

Baekhyun _did_ feel really bad now, reaching over to pat the other's arm, “I can tell. He said you were a really good dancer the other day. Nobody just… says that about someone that’s not even there, Jongin.”

“He can’t _feel,”_ Jongin spat, but it sounded like he was convincing himself, “Demons don't feel.” 

“He’s not a demon.” Baekhyun argued.

“Then why was my cost of entry my _soul?”_

He sucked in a deep breath because he had no idea of how things worked, he didn’t know what to say and what not to say, so he said the only thing he could think of to rationalize, “Did you consider that maybe… they were just seeing if you were _willing_ to be that loyal?”

“Yixing believed my loyalty for free.” Jongin said dryly.

“Okay.” Baekhyun sighed, “But has Yixing ever _needed_ someone to prove loyalty? If you tell someone you’re _Satan’s_ son versus _Christ’s.._ which one do you _think_ would be the most pressed for loyalty? A man scorned, or a man worshiped?”

Jongin didn’t respond, but that was _fine._

Baekhyun had already made his point.

******

“There’s my boy.” 

Baekhyun grinned, adjusting his gym top as he walked out of the locker room. 

_“Ignoring me, angel?”_

He laughed under his breath. _I just had an interesting conversation, babe. You’d find it entertaining,_ he thought.

“I know, I heard,” Chanyeol cooed aloud, grabbing Baekhyun’s face in both hands when he was close enough and promptly placing their mouths together as if they weren’t beginning class.

Baekhyun giggled softly against his mouth but responded ten times as roughly, slightly curious about how Chanyeol knew, but the other always seemed to know _everything_ anyway.

He preferred to just assume Chanyeol could do anything, even if the other was adamant that wasn’t the case.

“What would you do,” Baekhyun hummed, lips slick and red as he curled his hands into the bottom of Chanyeol's gym shirt.

Truthfully, it was ridiculous for the man to look so amazing in the ugliest of purple and yellow clothes. 

“... if I called you something different?” 

“Like what, baby?” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose in thought, “Don't think I’m cheesy.” 

“Anything you say will make me want to worship you on this floor.” 

_That didn't sound like too bad an idea…_

Baekhyun popped his lips together, humming as he watched the other students going towards the bleachers awaiting the teacher.

Most of them watched, but at this rate he knew Chanyeol was a glutton for showing off, and that definitely wasn’t limited to the dirtiest of kisses and hands over his clothes in front of others.

A possessive, lust fueled action that made him wonder what the other thought some times.

“Spoke to Yifan the other day…” Baekhyun whispered, curling fingers around the side of Chanyeol's hair to pull his head down to his level, “He knows so many languages, _haneu.”_

He barely had any time to breathe because Chanyeol's arm was slipping down his spine and landing on his ass, pressing them together so tightly Baekhyun could _hear_ the others growlish breathing, “Fuck. You- fuck, I’m going to keep you _forever._ You stay with me, Baekhyun, I’m not- fuck, you’re going to give me a boner in fucking class.” 

Baekhyun squealed when the teenager finished with a nip at his cheek playfully trailing it down the side of his neck.

Fuck, he had no idea why him and Chanyeol _hadn’t_ fucked yet when everyone in the entire school already assumed so, and it _definitely_ wasn’t that Baekhyun was a prude.

Their sexual tension was _through the fucking roof,_ but they just never felt the need to go through with things yet. 

Or at least that’s what Baekhyun assumed; Chanyeol hadn’t suggested or done more than squeeze his ass with his lips sucking deep marks into his pulse. 

Things just felt calm when it was just them, regardless of the situation and whether or not they had bruising marks on the others skin.

“Baekhyun, you don’t even _know,_ I’m going to ruin you, b-“

“Byun! Park! Separate!” 

Baekhyun legitimately _whined_ at the teachers voice, feeling Chanyeol press a last kiss to his neck in response.

“You two really have nothing to do but suck each other’s tongues, huh?” Luhan commented with a cackle when Baekhyun sulked over to the bleachers as their teacher began roll call. 

“We do more than that, Chan is just possessive in public.” 

“It’s in his nature. You get me?” 

Baekhyun swore Luhan had the time of his life being in on things because he always had his sly little comments.

It was kind of cute that he got excited being in the loop, so Baekhyun humored him everytime even if Chanyeol told Luhan to shut the fuck up. 

“Must be in a _fallens_ nature to turn dark, hm? The irony of being born in blinding light.” 

“Am I dark?” Luhan smirked, looking through his blonde hair innocently, “Last I checked I looked anything but dark or evil.” 

“Talking about on the inside,” Baekhyun teased, reaching over to pinch Luhan’s knee. 

The other hissed playfully, swatting at him and snorting.

It was very hard to believe sometimes _who_ these people were.

Forgetting that Luhan was a literal fallen angel because, _boy,_ did the other act childish. 

Or that Kyungsoo and Sehun were basically glorified guard dogs for Chanyeol because they’d befriended the other as children. 

(Chanyeol had been shy when admitting he had chosen the two and offered them spots. But, according to the Devil's son, they were promised grand lives, given whatever they wanted, and guaranteed protection of their souls - even if Chanyeol admitted to lying to them and saying he messed with their souls often.) 

Baekhyun always just nodded when they spoke of souls because he had yet to know a thing about them.

It still was just shocking to wake up and remember Chanyeol was who he was in the first place - and Baekhyun always had a question in the back of his mind, _wondering_ why the fuck Chanyeol had chosen him.

Why it was him that the teenager was so obsessed with.

Baekhyun was scared to admit the first word that came to his head when Chanyeol _looked_ at him so fondly, like he was some sort of _gorgeous_ creation.

Even when he’d wake up, more often than not lately Chanyeol would be doing something in his room or sitting at the end of his bed waiting for him to wake up, cooing and brushing hair from his eyes as Baekhyun rubbed his puffy eyes - positive of how hideous he looked when he slept, drooling all night and making whimpering noises - and still Chanyeol was excited just to see him awake and acknowledging.

_Was love possible for a creature like Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun didn’t even know if such a feeling was possible for _himself._

“Byun! Team one!” 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun _hated_ physical activity, and that was completely why he opted to stay mostly lanky as fuck: also, Chanyeol could definitely do the working out for both of them with a body like his.

“Baek?” 

He smiled at Zitao awkwardly, sure that it was tense as the teacher blew a whistle.

Dodgeball, Baekhyun internally whined, walking backwards to hide behind others. 

“I can protect you.” 

He looked over to see a boy with a cocky grin, Shin Wonho _was_ a rather large and attractive guy, but no _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun gave a narrowed eye look, “You're friends with that kid that wants to fuck me.” 

“Oh, please. Everyone wants to fuck you, be specific.” 

The smaller huffed, probably looking all kinds of bitchy as he place his hands on his hips, “Say that again I’ll have Chanyeol fuck you up.” 

Wonho smirked, eyeing him up and down before snickering and turning to walk off, “You’re still hot, even if you’re fucking Park.” 

Baekhyun was rather annoyed as he’d prefer people said _dating Park_ but knew they were mostly just jealous - of him or Chanyeol he had no idea, but Sehun was always quick to tell him secretively of rumors and notes flying of their relationship.

It was cute people had that much interest in it that they often bet when they’d break up.

How _annoying._

“Baek! Look ou-“

Baekhyun had all the wind knocked out of him when a dodgeball hit him _extremely_ hard in the back, he whined and went tumbling to the floor, instantly rolling onto his back to try and catch his breath, panting.

_“Baby?”_

“Baekhyun! I’m so sorry!” Jongdae gulped.

He thought for sure he must be on the verge of passing out when he sat up on his elbows with a cough, wheezing and face bright red.

But everyone was still, frozen, everyone except Chanyeol who was storming over from across the room.

Fuck, he must be barely hanging on.

“Baby, fuck, what the - I’ll kill that son of a bitch; hold on a second.” 

Baekhyun felt like he’d been beaten up, and he _very much knew_ what that felt like.

“Ow, Ch-“

“Sh, I know,” Chanyeol murmured, lifting him up so he could slide a palm onto his lower back where it felt as if he’d been welted. “Just look at me, Baekhyun, you’re okay, little devil.”

Instant relief was what he felt, and although he wasn’t crying Baekhyun wanted to at the icy burn that went through him where Chanyeol's palm was, whimpering and arching back into his boyfriends palm. 

When he leaned up to look at the other he momentarily wondered if he was seeing things.

Because as Baekhyun stared at an extremely deep scowl he jumped back, eyes wide and startled when Chanyeol's features were distorted and in its place was a face of all red, black horns sticking out and glowing eyes, a nearly goat-like creature.

A demon. 

He thought he’d had to be seeing things because he’d never seen such a thing before, but knew what he saw, and it was _scary._

“Haneu…” Baekhyun mumbled, reaching up to cup his cheek and searching all over Chanyeol's face for signs of the monster he’d seen. 

“It’s okay. Don’t be scared,” Chanyeol pleaded, gently picking him up under his arms to stand on his feet, “Your back okay? Let me see and make sure I healed it right.” 

The list of things Chanyeol could do was _still_ surprising Baekhyun.

Healing didn’t sound like a very _devilish_ trait at all but he felt completely fine. If anything, even better than before getting struck with the extremely hard ball. 

He was turned around so Chanyeol could lift his shirt and look, but Baekhyun’s mind just wouldn’t _stop_ wondering. “Tell… tell me, Yeol… what _was_ that?” 

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was going to deny what he’d seen, because it was _terrifying,_ but the sigh against his shoulder gave it all away. 

“Happens… when I get angry enough, I apologize, you won’t see it again, Baekhyun. But.. fuck - I’m going to kill that asshole -“

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun cut off instantly, wide eyes begging as he spun around to grab Chanyeol's arm, wide eyes pleading, “Jongdae didn’t mean to-“

“Like _Hell_ he didn’t mean to-“

“- I’m just embarrassed,” Baekhyun sped out frantically, clutching Chanyeol's hands, “I.. I’m just embarrassed, Chanyeol. I don’t want people to remember me as _weak,_ that’s jus…”

Chanyeol’s lip curled up before he leaned over to kiss Baekhyun’s temple, “Don't worry. They won’t remember anything other than we were in class; leave it to me.” 

“I thought you couldn’t manipulate minds?” He wondered, hugging the Devil’s waist tightly, hiding his embarrassment.

“No. I said I couldn’t change people's feelings, baby boy. But.. I can find a way to do whatever you _need_.”

Baekhyun just _had_ to kiss the scowl from his lips before they left the gym of people mindlessly frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haneu (하느), Baekhyun’s nickname for Chanyeol, is the informal version of the Korean word Haneunim (하느님).
> 
> Which... means... God
> 
> *pats self on back for cleverness*


	9. Crocell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocell, Duke of Water

Baekhyun didn’t knock, there was no point.

He teased Chanyeol that he certainly didn’t know manners as more often than not the Devil’s son would pop into his room randomly.

Literally anytime, even once when Baekhyun was in the middle of changing and was sure Chanyeol got an _eyeful_ with the sinister grin he’d been given.

So Baekhyun didn’t even feel the need to be polite as he invaded the others home anyways.

“Good evening.” 

But, it was rare Yifan was the one who greeted him first, because Chanyeol always seemed to know he was close these days.

“Hello,” Baekhyun smiled, unwrapping his scarf to lay by the door.

Satan kept a calm smile on his face, tapping his foot on the marble floor from his seat just beside the entryway on a lounge.

Seeing Yifan around in general was a rare sight, but Baekhyun figured to rule Hell it took _a lot_ of your time.

They rarely spoke too, but something about the man was so calming, likely because he was beautiful in this form - even if Baekhyun was positive this _wasn’t_ his actual form. 

He didn’t feel threatening to Baekhyun at least, but Satan was a _deceiver_ after all.

Or, perhaps he was just overly fond of Baekhyun as Chanyeol claimed.

“Sit with me?” 

Baekhyun shifted air around in his mouth a bit before giving a light nod, laying his coat on the rack by the door before walking over, steps sounding loud against the floor and he had no idea how Yifan and Chanyeol made zero sound walking in the marble.

“Escaping something?” Yifan asked, watching Baekhyun slide into a seat across from him, a knowing glint in his eye.

“Uh.. just.. my mom, you know.” 

Yifan hummed, spreading his arms out over the back of the lounge he was sat in, “Perhaps human means of punishing their children are even more extreme than tales of _me.”_

Baekhyun snickered, covering his mouth to hide his grin. “Maybe.” 

“It’s quite.. pointless, I’d say.” The man continued, not even looking at Baekhyun but around the room as if in a daze, speaking to himself rather than another person. “Of course, my thoughts on parenting are likely the reason Chanyeol had killed his first nanny, _whoops.”_

It sounded like a joke, and Baekhyun had never heard personally from Chanyeol any sort of violent events, but could he _really_ judge him.

If anything, Chanyeol sheltered him from a lot of things.

So Baekhyun was glad at least someone tried to let him into their lives, even if it was with a crude joke - he could _hear_ it was a true event though.

Yifan’s small smile gave away pride in his parenting.

Baekhyun wanted to praise him for it too, but he was also incredibly biased and in love with Chanyeol. 

Still, he didn’t necessarily feel bad at all knowing such things about them - what else should he _expect_ from Satan and his spawn.

“I think neglect and murder are two very different sins, _my Lord,”_ Baekhyun teased, giggling as Yifan’s grin grew even wider.

Perhaps he was _proud_ of Baekhyun now.

It felt good to be looked at in such a way.

Yifan had a sort of look on his face that Baekhyun _could_ understand why Satan was said to be a beautiful, charming creature, how he was known to easily lure people into his ways.

Whether they were wrong or right ways didn’t appeal to Baekhyun at all.

“You, my dear,” Yifan hummed, leaning over onto his elbows with a sharp smirk, tapping his fingers on his jaw, “Are quite a treat. Even more beautiful in real life, with a smile like that I’m sure _I_ would serve you, child.” 

Baekhyun had heard something similar before, from Chanyeol, about his looks _in real life._

It left him curious, wanting to ask but still feeling too guilty about digging into Chanyeol for his deepest secret.

He wanted the other to _want_ to tell him, not do so because Baekhyun was curious. 

Plus, if he didn’t know any better it would be easy to assume Satan was trying to _seduce_ him, but Baekhyun was growing good at separating personality traits and genuineness between the Devil’s.

“Are you willing to give me your soul, father?” 

Yifan laughed deeply, running his fingers over his mouth and staring at Baekhyun with fondness swimming in his eyes, “Is that how you believe deals to go down?”

Baekhyun pouted, “Was it not good? I’ve been working on that for weeks.” He cried playfully.

“Well, i'll tell you this,” Yifan stood up with a chuckle, walking across the room to lay a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, “If I had one, I’d have given it to you. You are my _favorite_ creature, darling.” 

Then, he was walking off down the hall, humming under his breath and Baekhyun already _knew_ Satan was odd.

But Yifan truly was interesting.

And he always had a way of making Baekhyun feel wanted here.

 _“Yifan?”_ He called, shuffling on his feet as he walked towards the hallway, standing on the opposite end and swallowing nervously. 

“Perhaps call me father again, lovely thing, it felt quite _empowering.”_

Baekhyun grinned, watching Yifan turn around with a dark raised brow and the smallest of smirks. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, dear. Always time to see you.” 

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly then, an inkling of nerves crawling up his throat. “I.. i've been.. told a lot recently.. I know... I mean, I try not to assume anything. I’m _trying,_ but..” 

Yifan was quick to come closer, expression unchanging, but eyes seemingly more interested in what he was spluttering about. 

“.. Is it possible for… in your world, is love possible?” Baekhyun rushed out, looking at the contrast between his beat up shoes and the polished leather of Yifan’s.

_“You mean, is Chanyeol capable of such a thing?”_

He didn’t need to respond, and Yifan’s fingers tapping beneath his chin to raise his head let him know he didn’t _have_ to respond.

“I may be a man that leads people into sins.. introducing them to their own _desires,_ my child,” Yifan whispered, “But I too am a _man,_ and sins do not make up the entirety of my _being._ If I, a _heartless_ creature, can love my son, then can Chanyeol - the strongest of all creatures, but _half_ human… _love?”_

Baekhyun had already gotten his answer, it was obvious, but Yifan seemed to take pity on him, petting his hair in what could only be described as parental.

“Half a creature doesn’t mean half an emotion, and to live off sin doesn’t mean you cannot be _unsinful,_ my darling…. So, can Chanyeol love… Baekhyun? I believe you already _know_ the answer to that, lovely boy.” 

******

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mumbled as he pushed through Chanyeol's door, “Hey, handsome.” 

The other boy grinned, fingers messing with some sort of book in his lap that he instantly was abandoning and turning to slam into his side table, “Was wondering when you’d come up, angel face.” 

Baekhyun took his tongue between his teeth at the slight jealousy in Chanyeol's voice, “I was shaking your father down for his soul.” 

That made Chanyeol's nose scrunch in a laugh as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, curling his fingers up as an invitation, “You’ll have to get in line. I think I have dibs.” 

Laughing wholeheartedly, he climbed into Chanyeol's lap to straddle his hips, receiving the kiss to his throat with a smile before he leaned down to kiss his boyfriends brow sweetly, “You won’t let me have it, haneu? What if I said I wanted it badly, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun was growing rather fond of the noises Chanyeol made when feeling teased by him or otherwise simply proud, a tongue clicking sort of noise that happened in fast succession, like a tick, but an _attractively aggressive_ noise. 

“You continue teasing, my angel, and I’ll be committing horrific sins before we can do as I had planned for today.” 

It would be rather fun to commit said _horrific sins,_ to finally feel the bites beneath his clothes and not just around his neck, to feel long fingers dig into his bare skin.

But his interest was piqued. 

“What is this plan, Yeol? And why haven’t I gotten a kiss yet?” 

Baekhyun was only a _little_ bratty, but knew Chanyeol liked him with a bit of a growl too.

Or else he wouldn’t be getting the rough kiss to his lips quite so fast.

It stole the breath right from his lungs and caused a soft sighing moan to fall into Chanyeol's mouth, thumb trailing over the others ear as Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face tightly against his. 

“Whiny today?”

“Can I not want to kiss my boyfriend?”

“I’d be glad to do much more than sticking my tongue in your mouth, _baby boy.”_

Baekhyun shivered, smiling unto Chanyeol’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his ear, “I’m quite curious of your plan now. Promise you can have my body soon enough.” 

The breathlessness of his voice against Chanyeol's ear seemed to be treat enough for now as the Devil murmured a rather uninnocent noise of approval before scratching above Baekhyun’s shirt, “Let us go visit Hell quickly then, and I’ll pray to see your sinfulness sooner.” 

“Praying? You?” Baekhyun teased.

“Please,” Chanyeol grinned, pressing his chin into Baekhyun’s collarbone, “I would pray to you, my mynx.” 

******

He’d never appeared before.

Chanyeol had done it a number of times, usually into his room, so Baekhyun _knew_ what it was, but it made his skin feel tingly, not in a bad way but an odd feeling.

“Do you like it?” 

It felt weird to even attempt to answer that question, because it _was not_ as expected.

“Where… where’s the gate?”

Baekhyun sounded like an idiot and was completely aware, but Chanyeol laughed like he had just told the funniest of things.

Hell really wasn’t.. all that bad.

In fact, it was very _pretty._

Well, in the gothic death sort of way. 

Dare Baekhyun say it was creepily romantic?

That was wishful thinking.

It was more like a landscape than anything, behind them was a huge cliff, deep red colored dirt, and in front of them was nothing but red sand leading to a river.

The only strange thing about it, was that the river was _black._

Baekhyun was so curious about the consistency. It looked thick, but not like a slush, it still waved back and forth and had the _ripple_ of water.

“No!” 

He fell back onto his ass in shock at the yell, fingers held tightly in Chanyeol's hand and the other looked wide eyed and apologetic when he realized he scared him, “Fuck. Baby, sorry. It’s just.. River of Souls sucks people in… I’m not sure what it would do to you right now.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he released a heavy puff of a breath.

He’d nearly _died._

“No you _didn’t.”_ Chanyeol hissed, catching Baekhyun’s scrambling limbs in his arms as he took a seat on the sand, balling the smaller up between his legs and tucking him to his chest. “I’m a fuckkng idiot, this was a bad idea - stupid, fuck. I thought you’d like it, I’m a fucking idiot - damn it-“

“I like it,” Baekhyun’s voice was still shaken up, but he sat back and grabbed Chanyeol's hand in his anyways, “is.. is that where the bad people go?” 

_Cute,_ he heard Chanyeol comment and furrowed his brows because usually when the teenager had something to say in his head it was made blatantly obvious that he _meant_ to let Baekhyun hear that.

But Chanyeol didn’t acknowledge it at all. 

“Some of them,” He said, “Others may be in the pit to be… tortured to say the least. But you should understand, Baekhyun… Hell is _not_ a place for the evil or sinister, there are places here that are.. paradise, just as Heaven is, replicas of beautiful landscape…”

“W-Why? So Yifan can… I don’t know, I’m so confused, Chanyeol.”

The other laid down on his back in the sand and Baekhyun instantly, and likely visually needily, curled up into his neck beside him, arm stretched over Chanyeol's waist.

“Look,” Chanyeol bumped his chin, pointing with his opposite hand and also stroking his cheek.

Baekhyun’s mouth parted slightly at the sky.

It was _blood_ red, but not in an overbearing way. 

It was like a mix of darker colors fading together in a sinister sunset and what appeared to be stars despite it looking like morning, it was just dark enough for them to be noticeable.

Now that, that was beautiful.

“It never changes. I used to come here.. just to sit, it’s why I took you here as opposed to… say the Hellhounds or even somewhere much more peaceful..”

“Puppies?” Baekhyun squeaked, sitting on his elbow to rest his face over Chanyeol's.

“Puppies the size of _me,_ but I will take you to see them one day.”

“Will they hurt me?”

Chanyeol’s face flattened out into a dark look for less than a second before going back to blank faced, “Never. They’ll know better as soon as they greet you - any creature here will, any _demon_ here will. They’ll know who you are and treat you like _royalty.”_

 _Why?_ Baekhyun thought, resting his cheek on Chanyeol's chest.

He knew the other must have heard him, because it was a thought that he had _all the time._

Chanyeol ignored it.

“I want you to realize, Baekhyun. That this is not a place of torment, in fact it has so _many_ good souls. Spirits that go freely and are _good.”_

“Like ghosts?” 

Chanyeol didn’t laugh at him, so Baekhyun felt a bit better about asking such an immature sounding thing.

“Sometimes spirits come and go, my dad doesn’t believe in trapping them unless they’re at risk of causing an unscheduled death.. there’s a schedule, baby, things get a bit hazy if someone comes her not on fathers list.” 

Baekhyun hummed, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest in thought. 

For once, Chanyeol didn’t touch him and he appreciated it because he could become a bit lost in the Devil's touch rather than his own thoughts. 

“If _Jesus_ is not your Lord, then _Satan_ is.”

“What?” He whispered without turning around to look at Chanyeol.

“That’s the saying. If you don’t believe in Jesus, you come here… what a shit show. Many humans don’t believe in religion, so we have to deal with good people… just people that don't _believe._ What kind of self righteous leader punishes those who simply disbelieve - regardless if they have never sinned in their lives.” 

Baekhyun’s face scrunched up because _what_ kind of ruler did that? Expect humans to praise him when giving no proof of his existence.

The word of _God_ was far from something Baekhyun ever considered proof enough himself.

“I’m curious.” 

“Yes, beautiful,” Chanyeol laid a hand on his spine and Baekhyun smiled despite moments before being glad he had time to think without his influential touch. 

“I just meant… in general,” Baekhyun mumbled, flushing a bit down his chest when Chanyeol tucked around his back and kissed down his spine, “About you. About.. Yixing…” 

He felt Chanyeol stiffen, “Why would you be curious about that prideful _brat,_ fucking Zhang _.”_

Usually Chanyeol didn’t have such defensive actions, but Baekhyun also had never said something about Yixing before that was even remotely positive - despite the fact the other _was_ very kind to him. 

“I just am..” He whispered apologetically, “I can't help it. I was _atheist_ before this, Yeol. It’s a lot, of course I want to know all I can. I’m not saying I’ll search him out; I’d never put you through the pain.” 

He didn’t hear much response from Chanyeol and recognized the forehead pressed into his shoulder as the teenager thinking, but possibly angry with him too.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun soothed, curling his hands around Chanyeol's that rested against his hips, rubbing his thumbs comfortably over his knuckles, “I am with _you,_ haneu, I’m with you.” 

Chanyeol kissed the top of his spine and he assumed it was a forgiving action, but Baekhyun was still overwhelmed with curiosity.

_Why did Chanyeol get so upset at Baekhyun having the smallest bit of interest in Yixing?_


	10. Dantalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dantalion, Duke of Love Magic

“This is going to sound so offensive, and I’m sorry, hotstuff, but damn you _stink.”_

Baekhyun’s face turned bright red as he widened his eyes at Luhan across the lunch table.

Discreetly, he turned to smell his top with a frown.

It smelled like detergent, and he’d showered this morning so there was no reason he should _stink._

Fuck, now his heart was racing because any second Chanyeol would be here.

They’d yet to see each other today, Baekhyun had woken up late and missed all Chanyeol's calls for a ride, and when the other said he _realized_ (meaning he probably came into his room to check on him) he was resting, he left him a rather sweet message saying he’d stop by and see him after school and make sure he wasn’t sick.

Baekhyun _wasn’t;_ he just honestly forgot to reset his alarm after the three day weekend they’d had.

It didn’t matter because about two hours after school started he’d been woken up by his mother angrily ranting to him for being late.

Just his luck he would sleep in on her day off and be subjected to an hour of scolding.

“I.. I…” 

“Fuck, Baek, you stink.” Sehun stated, dropping his tray of food onto the table and leaning away from him.

Baekhyun whined, dropping his head in his hands.

“We’ve established it,” Luhan murmured, looking a bit grossed out but leaning over to pat the smallests head.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mumbled pathetically, “I.. I have time to go shower in the gym right?” 

Sehun whistled and did a small wave of his hand behind Baekhyun, “Sucks to suck, mister high and mighty is coming. Fuck, you really smell like you’ve been dipped in fucking Holy-“

“Baby-“

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol stood beside the table, the tallers face instantly scrunching into one of repulse, “I showered, I’m dressed in clean clothes, _I put cologne on!_ I must be dying, Chan! I can’t smell anything bad!” 

Kyungsoo, beside Chanyeol, smirked before snickering loudly and dropping onto a chair around the round table, “You get blessed this weekend or something?” 

Baekhyun blanched, shaking his head frantically, “No! No, no! I swear! I just.. I don’t know! Why do I smell bad?”

“Well, good news is only we can smell you anyways,” Luhan shrugged, stabbing at his plate, “Well, maybe the Bible fuckers too. Damn, this must be what Zhang deals with all the time, ugh, can you go fuck a demon and come back-“

“I volunteer as tribute!” Sehun cried, throwing his hand up automatically.

“Nobody is _fucking_ Baekhyun, you walking STD,” Chanyeol hissed, a warning in his eye as he laid a hand over his nose, still having yet to sit down.

It made Baekhyun pout because normally he’d been getting all kinds of kisses by now.

He felt bad though and quickly scooted his chair away to leave a wider gap, kicking Chanyeol's towards him with an upset expression.

Chanyeol did take a seat, looking Baekhyun over like he was searching for something, but not making a move to touch him at all. 

_“Haneu,_ I swear.” He whispered, fiddling with his sleeves, not even looking away from Chanyeol even as Luhan snatched his tray of uneaten food away to dig at.

“I know, baby. I know, but… _fuck_ it’s really strong. Did you bump into the dickheads today? Maybe they sprayed something on you.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Holy water repellent? What a huge cockblock, they must really not want Baek to get some demon dick.” 

_“Shut up, this is serious,”_ Chanyeol snapped his teeth.

“No.. I just got here a while ago… my mom made me come, her boyfriend dropped me off…” Baekhyun muttered awkwardly.

The Devil sighed, reaching across the table only to grab the very tips of Baekhyun’s fingers, looking pretty uncomfortable given how far back he was leaning away from the human.

“Mom’s boyfriend some Jesus freak? You see anything weird?” Sehun shrugged.

Baekhyun scrunched his face up in thought, curling his fingers around Chanyeol's and _wanting_ to kiss his fingers apologetically, but he didn’t even know what was going on.

“I don’t know, I know he’s a doctor. His name is Junmyeon… he didn’t really talk to me at all… but my mom was there too, it was pretty awkward. He did look at me in the mirror a lot though…”

All at once the entire group got silent, even Luhan stopped eating to stare blankly at him, and Baekhyun felt he’d been wronged.

Then, Chanyeol was standing up and grabbing Baekhyun’s backpack, “Come on.”

“What?” He squeaked, tumbling to his feet to catch up with the other, “Chan, I just got here! My moms going to kill me if the school calls her-“

“Don’t worry, your teachers will think you’re there. Promise, let’s go. I’m going to puke the longer I let you sit drenched in that.. putrid Holiness.” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard at his hiss like voice despite knowing it wasn’t towards him, “I- what did I do? Does.. does it smell that bad?”

Chanyeol chuckled, but it sounded outlandishly irritated, tugging his hand towards the parking lot, “Smells like _dying_ to me, Baekhyun. Sickly strong, burns my senses. You didn’t _do_ anything; fuck, I’m… my father is going to be _pissed._ There are _rules,_ Baekhyun. 

Stupid fucking lying Bible kissers - oh, but I thought lying was a _sin!_ Lying and trickery are the same, are they not? Baby, if you make a deal and don’t follow, it is lying and trickery, correct?” 

Baekhyun was _not_ following, but would say basically anything to calm Chanyeol down. “That’s.. breaking a pledge..”

“Breaking an oath is a _sin.”_ Chanyeol turned to look down at him with a sickening grin as he unlocked his car door, _“And they say Jesus doesn’t sin..”_

******

Baekhyun did feel extremely bad.

They’d sat silent the entire car ride with _all_ windows down, and still Chanyeol had leaned on his door with his palm over his nose the entire time.

It was hard to feel sorry over something he _couldn’t_ even understand, nor smell, but he did even if Chanyeol was adamant he wasn’t upset with him.

Baekhyun had voluntarily thrown himself into Chanyeol's shower as soon as he was at the others house and when they’d crossed paths with Yifan while going upstairs the Devil _grimaced._

It didn’t feel good at all.

Now he was just waiting for Chanyeol to come out so they could finally cuddle, because he was feeling pretty neglected.

Perhaps it was simply him being entitled again.

“What’s that, baby?” 

Baekhyun’s spine stiffened and he quickly folded the paper away, shoving it back into his notebook and slamming his homework shut.

But Chanyeol had already been breathing down his neck, pressing his nose into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

He hoped he smelled better now that he was drenched in Chanyeol's clothes. 

“Just.. ju-“

“I already _know,_ Baekhyun.” 

He’d already figured as much, but it felt weird having things confirmed so outright like that.

Baekhyun sighed and licked his lips as the desk chair he was in was spun around, “Just.. letter from my dad.” 

“Did you like him a lot?” 

“I wouldn’t say that…” Baekhyun shrugged, removing his hands from the arm rests to drape over Chanyeol's shoulders, toying with his tank top, “... he wasn’t my mother though.” 

Chanyeol hummed, grabbing Baekhyun’s top and gently urging him to stand up only to pull him into a hug, swaying a bit. “You haven’t written him back?”

“I don’t want to… get my hopes up.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I.. I don’t know.” 

A kiss was placed below his ear, a second near his jaw before Chanyeol bumped their noses together gently, curling his fingers into Baekhyun’s damp hair. “People do sinful things because they _inherently_ want to. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you.” 

“I know,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes flicking around Chanyeol's features, “.. I just don’t know _why.”_

“Does there need to be a reason?”

Baekhyun supposed not, but he felt he _deserved_ one at least. Even if it was an excuse. “I sat on trial for him and was booed out of my own school, Chanyeol. I was beaten and spat on because of things he’d done - things I didn’t _know_ he’d done. I guess… I just feel wronged? Perhaps I’m just angry he’d left me there, with my mom alone. We’ve never gotten along.” 

Chanyeol’s jaw ticked, “I can take care of whoever you’d like.. if you give me a name.” 

It was the others way of being sweet, but Baekhyun knew even if the other ruined those other teenagers' lives it would _change_ anything.

His father still murdered people, and he forever was going to be a killer's son - or worse things if people found out. 

“Place them in the fires of Hell.” Chanyeol added.

“There is no fire in Hell at the moment,” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol snorted, pressing a kiss to his nose, “So knowledgeable now? You’ve been once and think you know it all?” 

Baekhyun giggled, giving a sharp nod before resting his palms over Chanyeol's shoulders, fingertips skimming the nape of his neck, “Aren’t I very special to Hell, haneu? Yifan told me last week, I quote, “Could bring a demon to their knees if I so much as looked at them,” am I _missing_ something?” 

“A demon wouldn’t be able to, given I would have their eyes gone before looking at you, my beautiful devil.” The other answered, ignoring the last part of his question.

Baekhyun _did_ notice.

“That’s a bit much.” 

“What can I say?” Chanyeol mused, a small smirk on his mouth, “Violence _is_ the answer if it’s in your defense, baby doll.” 

Baekhyun laughed, pressing his smile against Chanyeol's before kissing the teenagers bottom lip, standing up on his toes to get a better angle. 

He knew he should be afraid.

He should be terrified and running for the hills.

Asking his mother to move again.

But he _wasn’t,_ not at all.

Baekhyun must be insane.

“Is this okay?” 

He was momentarily distracted, confused at the pant against his lips, pulling Chanyeol down for another kiss, lips feeling swollen already, but his mind was _clouding_ over in the best of ways, senses sensitive.

 _“Baby,”_ Chanyeol purred against his mouth, hands curled around Baekhyun’s hips and pulling their hips together, “Is this _okay?”_

Baekhyun was forced to acknowledge what the other was talking about and the noise that escaped his lips was half a whimper and half a shuddering breath.

Thank _Satan_ he wasn’t the only one.

“Hm?” The other prompted, mouth wetly gliding over his cheek, _“Angel?”_

His knees felt weak as he curled his hands around the fabric of Chanyeol's tank top, chest rising and falling as if he was a fumbling virgin and he _very_ much was not.

“You’re so big _,_ haneu.” 

Chanyeol chuckled into his skin, but it was more of an approving rumble, teeth scraping the side of his neck as he pressed his hardness against Baekhyun’s hip, “Scared?”

Baekhyun was too busy trying to breathe, eyes closing and sucking his own swollen lip into his mouth.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to do anything now, beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun snapped back to reality and trailed a hand down Chanyeol's chest to curl fingers over his hardness. 

They’d never touched quite like this before, he’d never dared to feel the other up even though Chanyeol had a possessive habit of cupping his ass and shoving his tongue down his throat.

They really _didn’t_ do much sexual things at all - so little when you consider that Chanyeol probably had a lust fueled drive to do so.

Maybe not as bad as Sehun, that sinner had to fuck a new person probably every weekend, but from what Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol had been worse before they’d met.

It explained a lot of the disgruntled looks he’d receive sometimes.

Now Chanyeol didn’t sleep around and Baekhyun could only imagine how pissed off others must be that they were receiving such _length._

“Will you have sex with me, Chanyeol?”

The way Chanyeol coughed sounded nearly disbelieving and maybe it _was_ a bit out of Baekhyun’s character to be so straightforward, but he didn’t really think so at all.

They’d teased each other often about such things, but apparently when so close to doing so it was _different._

“Touch me, babe…” Baekhyun pleaded, working his hand into Chanyeol's bottoms to wrap his fingers around the other's length.

Fuck, he felt so _hot. Literally._

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol groaned, sliding his fingers under Baekhyun’s sweater, “Yo- fuck, you feel so _different.”_

They weren’t even having sex at the moment so Baekhyun truly had no idea what he was mumbling about, but didn’t have time to think about it before his knees were hitting the edge of the bed and he was falling back with a bounce, going to sit up again but Chanyeol was already on him, expertly removing his shirt before leaning over him and kissing down his chest.

His expertise had a bit of jealousy flaring up in Baekhyun’s stomach, arching into the affection but eyeing Chanyeol close to angrily.

“You treat all of your bottoms like this?” 

Instead of being concerned at the jealousy, Chanyeol laughed, sending a smirk from against Baekhyun’s hip and untying his sweatpants. “I don’t even _do_ the work, baby. You want to know about others? I can’t even _count_ them all.” 

Baekhyun would normally think he was bragging, but Chanyeol continued to _kiss_ his skin, trailing along his thighs and taking too fucking long.

“You think I’d give a fuck if it’s good for them, Baekhyun? Think I’d worship others like this?”

“Do you not?” 

“Oh, angel,” Chanyeol tsked, pulling away to remove his own shirt and shorts, “Want me to treat you like I did them? Tell you to _prepare yourself and don’t touch me?_ If they’d orgasm that was purely timing because when I was done, they’d have to go - It was a rule. I’d never treat sluts as I’ll treat you, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun felt so exposed - literally and figuratively - because having a boyfriend that could _hear_ his insecurities was not that private.

“I’m different?” 

He was fishing and knew it, Chanyeol knew it too, because Baekhyun saw his shoulders tense as he walked over with a bottle in his palms.

Entirely _sinful_ to have the body oozing desire, one that looked sculpted beyond imagination.

Baekhyun literally felt himself leak at the sight, nearing reaching down to touch _himself._

But he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t give him an answer to his question anyways, just moaned when the other laid on top of him again, this time naked and lengths pressing together throbbingly, a hand petting Baekhyun’s bangs from his face as he leaned down to kiss him.

Entirely _too_ soft for all the tension.

“I never even experimented as much as I should have,” Chanyeol whispered, “But I’ve been told I’m a _natural._ Would you like to sit on my face or be fingered until you scream first, baby. I’ve been _dying_ to try those.” 

Baekhyun gulped, tongue twisting as he released a quiet whimper of need, _“Please.”_

Chanyeol laughed, kissing his temple and giving a teasing roll of his hips causing Baekhyun to scramble and tug on his hair, “I’ll take that as a _both.”_

They were in for a _long_ night.


	11. Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, the Holy Son

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he slumped out of his room, drowning in his hoodie and shorts but his stomach was arguing with him having passed out before eating dinner last night.

He was blinded in hunger and didn’t even notice the man sitting in the dining room until he already had a bagel hanging out of his mouth and was probably looking feral shoving it down his throat.

“Hello.” 

Baekhyun jumped so hard the bagel toppled from his mouth onto the floor and he nearly _cried._

Was it socially acceptable to have a funeral for a bagel? 

It was his _last_ one and now he was so upset and his stomach even more so.

“Does your mom know you come home so late?” 

Junmyeon was every bit a clean looking man, always having his hair combed to perfection, brown eyes hauntingly bright and always drowned in white or light colors.

Baekhyun never really acknowledged him nor spoke to him, but he _was_ just about to say _what the fuck bro._

“Where’s my mom?” He hissed instead, kneeling down to collect his crumbs from the floor.

“Cleaning up. Does she also know that you have bruises on your neck?” 

His hair stood up and for some reason he felt _threatened._

Truthfully, Baekhyun couldn't give a fuck whether or not his mom knew shit - but he had _zero_ idea who this asshole was to be poking his nose in his business.

“My _hickeys_ are not your business.” He said quietly.

Baekhyun wished he could just cuss the dude out but knew his mom would be on his ass instantly for ruining _their relationship._

Junmyeon laughed quietly, smiling brightly at him despite Baekhyun glaring as best he could sleepy eyed. “You should meet my son, it would do you some good.”

“No thanks, I have my _own_ friends.” He said instantly.

“Friends they leave bruises on you like that? You’re so young, shouldn't you value your purity now? Temptation _is_ the hardest part to overcome, after that it is about accepting your own morality.. ethical views…” 

_Purity._

The word left a sour taste in Baekhyun’s mouth but it was nearly ironic the way he instantly wanted to croon back that he had just _fucked_ the Devil two nights ago, because the decadent cross on Junmyeon’s neck suggested he was trying to shove shit down his throat.

Baekhyun never knew how fucking annoying such a thing was until being hassled by the God Squad all the time.

“Temptation is a _human_ feeling.” Baekhyun argued.

Junmyeon hummed at that, fingers rolling his ring around one of his fingers, “Perhaps what my son has said about you _is_ true then. Do you believe in second chances, Baekhyun?” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun mumbled, scrunching his nose up in distaste, “Listen. I don’t know your son or whatever, but I have a boyfriend, so I’m not interested in you trying to like… set us up or whatever. My boyfriend _really_ isn't for new people and I really don’t have patience to deal with things like… code words if he talks like you do. I need straightforward sentences. Come on, man, I got like… homework to do.” 

“You should tell your _boyfriend_ to not be so prideful now… Doesn't he know it’s a sin?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot up to narrow on Junmyeon defensively, but didn’t say a word but watched the man look down the hall like he was awaiting something. 

“... maybe tell him to use the front door. Jumping around _must_ be tiring after a while. Does your mother know your boyfriend also reeks of _fire and pain?”_

He felt his blood run _cold,_ freezing.

And Junmyeon only continued to smile, either unpaused or uncaring that Baekhyun looked on the verge of a heart attack.

“Who the _fuck_ -“

“Tell... _Yifan_ I said hello, Baekhyun. I have a feeling we’ll be speaking again very soon.”

One breath, two, and then Baekhyun _ran._

He likely looked like a dog with its tail between his legs, panting back to his owner, but the truth was Baekhyun was _freaked_ the fuck out.

Who the fuck? 

What the _fuck?_

_How the fuck?_

Baekhyun burst through his door, slamming and locking it.

_Hello, gorgeous. I brought you food._

His breath mellowed out nearly _instantly,_ and he couldn’t be surprised even the slightest because Junmyeon had _known._

Baekhyun was fucking terrified.

“Chan.” 

The other hummed, digging through Baekhyun’s closet for probably no reason, he knew his boyfriend just liked to snoop.

 _Personality trait, baby._ Chanyeol always reasoned.

“Fuck. Can we go to your house? I think- I think I’m going to throw up.” 

Instantly the other who’s back was to Baekhyun turned around, in one hand holding a random shirt and frowning, “What? You hate when I appearate with you…” 

Baekhyun went to respond when he heard footsteps down the hall, sucking in a breath and leaning on the door before he heard a knock on the wood and chewed his lip, probably looking all kinds of distraught based on Chanyeol's concerned expression.

 _“Baekhyun!_ I’m going out!”

“Okay!” He yelled, wide eyed staring at Chanyeol, but not because he thought the other would get caught, not at all, but he felt like he’d just been shook up and blended. 

“Don’t leave the house!”

He rolled his eyes then, pressing his forehead into his knee, “Okay, _mother!”_

He waited a moment until he heard the footsteps leave before reaching his arms up and sighing.

Chanyeol was kneeling down to pull him into a hug instantly, “What’s wrong? Baby boy, what happened?”

Baekhyun huffed, momentary panic having made him slightly tired, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's pulse, “Junmyeon said to tell Yifan _hello,_ haneu. He knew everything.” 

The others back went _stick_ straight, standing up but still holding onto the smaller making Baekhyun release a tiny squeak and tighten legs around Chanyeol's hips, burying his nose into the others neck. 

_“Fucking prick.”_

Baekhyun would have laughed because he’d thought the _same_ thing, but Chanyeol's tone let him know both of them weren’t in the mood and he instead traced a love bite on the side of his boyfriend's neck instead.

It reminded him of Junmyeons words moments before and he felt angry again, face scrunching up in irritation.

“I should go out there, tell him to back the _fuck_ off.” Chanyeol growled and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was in his head and _that’s_ where the anger was coming from or if the other was simply angry. “Not his fucking business, he's _not_ supposed to talk to you.” 

Baekhyun’s brows pulled together, wanting to sit back and question the other, but Chanyeol was cradling the back of his head and taking a seat on his bed to hold him closer.

He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol was trying to comfort him or himself anymore.

Chanyeol being anxious was _not_ something Baekhyun had ever seen nor liked to see.

“Give me a kiss.”

Baekhyun leaned over to do so instantly, pouting his lips to press against Chanyeol's, feeling less scared than before with lips against his.

“Don’t freak out.”

He made a confused noise at that, relaxing when Chanyeol placed a hand over his eyes.

Fuck, he _did_ hate when Chanyeol appearated with him. 

The first time they had done so Baekhyun had puked directly after they were at Chanyeol's house, it twisted his stomach.

But, with a hand over his eyes it _was_ a bit easier because he was unprepared and unknowing.

“Good? You good, angel?”

Baekhyun nodded, stomach a bit twisty but otherwise feeling okay, curling fingers around Chanyeol's wrist to remove his hand.

They were on the first story of the mansion and he sighed, looking down at his nearly naked legs, “You couldn't have let me put pants on?” He pouted, tugging his pajama shorts down a bit.

Chanyeol didn’t seem interested in giving a playful response, “I’ll give you some in a bit,” He answered, pecking Baekhyun’s cheek and beginning to walk off.

The smaller pouted and hurried to follow him down the hallway, latching onto the back of his top as Chanyeol burst into Yifan’s office.

Normally, Baekhyun didn’t really go snooping around the mansion, it felt rude - _and_ him and Chanyeol usually stuck in his room or the kitchen, they didn’t really have a need to go anywhere else.

“Dad.”

Yifan looked just as confused as Baekhyun felt, “Morning.” He replied before looking at the smaller who peeked around Chanyeol's side, “Hello, doll.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun mumbled with a small smile.

“Dad, Junmyeon visited him. Sounded like he threatened him or something.” Chanyeol hissed, Baekhyun tried not to look at him as he was pulled towards a couple of couches in fear the other would be displaying a demonesk face.

“He didn’t really…”

“Come here,” Yifan cooed softly, laying his palm up on the desk, “My child, come here.” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard and nodded, detaching his hand from Chanyeol to shuffle over.

Yifan didn’t seem all that concerned, not even nervous really, so Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t be either, but if Junmyeon had figured out the secret because of _him_ then he was in deep shit and _fuck_ he was doomed.

“Hold your hand here, my dear, it won’t hurt.” 

He _hadn’t_ considered him doing something that would hurt, but Yifan held Baekhyun’s hand in both of his anyways, pressing his thumb into the center and _staring_ at his hand.

It looked like something straight out of a movie, like a psychic reading his palm.

“Baek, don't move, baby. He can see what you saw either way, but this is the only bit painful one - please don’t move.” Chanyeol cooed. 

_Fuck._ If he was seeing what he saw did that mean he’d hear his thoughts during the moment too? 

“Why would you care about that, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol laughed across the room seemingly entertained, “I’m in your head as often as possible.”

“I…” Baekhyun glanced at Yifan but the other looked busy, and he _was_ Satan so he supposed the man really shouldn’t care about what they do in private, “.. he.. he said purity, Yeol. And I.. may or may not have instantly wanted to tell him I had sex with the antichrist days before?” His voice came out more of a squeak towards the end, cringing.

Chanyeol really liked that too, cackling loudly and even Yifan snickered as he released him, leaning back unconcerned in his chair, and rubbing his jaw.

“Fire and pain, _huh?_ It’s better than false holiness I’d suppose.” The man mused.

Baekhyun released a breath of relief that he was overlooking his admission of sex despite not _really caring,_ but it would be so fucking weird to tell the other about his sons sex life. 

In fact, he was slinking over to Chanyeol's lap instantly, plopping onto his thighs to wrap around his waist.

“Me or you?” Chanyeol mused over his head to Yifan, “At least _Baekhyun_ smells the same as me, perhaps that’s why he felt the need to scare him.” 

“I wasn’t scared,” Baekhyun denied instantly, furrowing his brows in confusion, “I don’t give a fuck if he tells my mom, he’s a creepy - I don’t know him at all.”

 _“He thinks he knows you,”_ Yifan hummed, tapping his nails across his desk, “Little Baekhyun, we _know_ you.” 

Well of course Yifan did, but Baekhyun had never spoken to Junmyeon before, and had only _seen_ him twice prior, once picking his mother up and the other to take him to school.

“He doesn’t know me at all,” He argued softly. 

Yifan smirked, a sinister one and hummed, laying his head against his chair, “Oh, my dear. You are my _favorite_ little thing, but you aren’t oblivious. Chanyeol, have you not told him a thing? What a _great_ way to bond, son?”

It was the most scolding sounding thing Baekhyun had ever heard anyone say to Chanyeol, and the teenager looked annoyed with his gritted teeth, “We are _taking our time.”_

“I’m an impatient man.” The Devil hissed instantly, eyes narrowed at his son, “You don’t think it’s _important?_ You have him _now,_ but that doesn’t guarantee anything. 

Technically, I am intervening too - I speak to Baekhyun - there’s _nothing_ I can do if _his_ father wants to speak to him also. We’ve agreed not to _sway_ his mind, but I am also… known to be aggressive.” 

Baekhyun’s breath caught as he absorbed the words even if they were scolding Chanyeol and not him.

He was so tired of being fucking confused, so annoyed being the odd one out.

“Junmyeon is Yixing’s _father!”_ He yelled, jumping from Chanyeol's lap, “Why didn’t you _tell me!_ Why the fuck is he with my mom?”

“Baby,” Chanyeol sighed, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist, “I didn’t _say_ anything because it sounds selfish if I say he’s only _using_ her.” 

“Why would he do that?” 

Chanyeol shrugged, pulling Baekhyun under his chin and petting his spine.

“People do strange things for their children, dear.” Yifan answered.

Baekhyun, as usual, had no idea what the _fuck_ that was supposed to mean.

He was tired of being in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m trying to remember my original plot for this guys! 🤯


	12. Seir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seir, Demon of Good Nature

Baekhyun couldn't help staring.

He’d already noticed them, of course, he’d felt them when he was latched around the man, panting into his skin.

His fingers had dug into the marks when Baekhyun had been beneath the other.

But he hadn’t gotten to see them so _clearly._

The only real time he’d gotten a clear peek had been the first time he’d ever hugged Chanyeol, and even then his eyes hadn’t registered what he was seeing at all.

It still wasn’t really registering.

Chanyeol was sitting backwards in his chair, looking over some of Baekhyun’s history homework because his boyfriend was Satan's spawn and bragged all about how he didn’t need to learn shit at school and went for appearances.

Baekhyun just thought Chanyeol was smarter than he led on - even if he _did_ steal answers from the teachers head. 

The amount of textbooks and such around his room said as much, and he’d caught the man reading in his spare time.

It was so _normal,_ it was such a normal and everyday teenager hobby that Baekhyun felt bad he expected much different things than that.

Perhaps Jongdae would try to tell him Chanyeol sacrificed cats or some shit, the idea was laughable because animals ran towards Chanyeol.

Literally, if they came across an animal they would come booking it, yanking their owners, just to run up on the man. 

Weird.

“Chan.” He mumbled, sitting up on his elbows.

“Mhm?” Chanyeol mused without turning around, his upper back muscles flexing as he scribbled answers on the paper. “Yeah, baby?” 

Baekhyun twisted his lip to the side a bit and just looked a moment longer.

All across Chanyeol's spine were what looked like burns, black and charred looking marks and they were even rimmed in a deep red color.

They looked so painful and Baekhyun knew they even _felt_ rough.

They nearly felt like leather, like such a tough texture he had _zero_ idea what they were supposed to be.

Originally, he thought they were birthmarks, but he'd never heard of a birthmark hurting someone and he’d awoken from naps before to the other trying to touch them like he was uncomfortable. 

“Haneu, what are those on your back?” 

He could have phrased it a bit better because Chanyeol's shoulders tensed up and he saw the teenager begin to tap his pencil on the side of the desk anxiously.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol lied about little things a lot - about his own confidence, about dark qualities.

But he could always see right through him.

Chanyeol was self conscious and obsessive about the strangest of things - he'd tried to _hide_ that he liked to read, he liked to deny things, he even tried to tell Baekhyun before that he hated cute things such as puppies or even children.

That was fine should he really - but it just _wasn’t_ true.

Baekhyun just didn’t know how to approach him about things like that because he knew Chanyeol would likely get worked up.

But the reasoning was so _obvious._

He wanted to live up to Yifan, he wanted to pretend to be these things because that’s what _Satan_ would want him too, that he had to be off putting or rude to be the Devil's child.

It was ridiculous, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was actually very self conscious.

Yifan was a beautiful man too, it was undeniable and Chanyeol was even shifty about his appearance even though he came off as if he was full of confidence.

Chanyeol was confident, but it came and went.

From what he heard about Yifan too, he wondered how much the other had been around when Chanyeol was young - because Baekhyun hated to assume anything about the man; knew it was cruel to assume the worst - but Chanyeol _loved_ him, even if he claimed such a thing wasn’t between him and his father and that it was _respect._

_Couldn’t it be both?_

“They’re scars.” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun whispered, rolling over to lay on his stomach to watch Chanyeol, “Won’t you look at me, handsome?”

Chanyeol sighed, but Baekhyun hadn’t ever been told no by him before. “You being nosy?”

“I think I’m always nosy about you, babe,” He mused with a small smile, putting a hand out in offering, “Plus, they look painful and I want to snuggle.” 

_Snuggling with the Devil,_ Baekhyun giggled.

It sounded nearly as ridiculous as if he’d have to convince someone the Devil was a man that lived locally and was obsessed with orange juice for whatever reason.

Or, as crazy as him trying to say Satan's spawn had nearly blown up their lab table in Chemistry because he said, _“if it blows up then I can stop it, Baek! Trust me!”_

It didn’t blow up, but Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to touch experiments anymore.

“I guess story time is much more interesting to you, little demon.” 

Baekhyun grinned once he got his way, watching the other come over to the bed and lay beside him, pressing his cheek down like he was exhausted and laying down on his elbow.

The human leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and sit on his knees to rub Chanyeol's back instantly.

The other always looked much happier when Baekhyun was touching him.

“Story time, Chan,” Baekhyun cooed, playfully climbing onto the others lower back and laying down flat like a leech.

Chanyeol snorted, but didn’t do anything but reach backwards and touch Baekhyun’s thigh.

“Okay,” Chanyeol mumbled, closing his eyes as the human kissed the back of his neck, “They’re.. well, I guess you can say.. lightning scars is what you can compare it to.” 

“You don’t sound so sure.” 

“Because I’m _not,”_ The other whispered, “I was a baby so I don’t really remember… just know what Yifan told me, that God banned my existence.” 

“God,” Baekhyun gawked, “Tried to _kill_ you?”

Chanyeol shrugged again and Baekhyun chewed his lip anxiously, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends shoulder and a second to his ear before rolling off the bed.

“Hey. Where you going, sneaky?” Chanyeol called, sitting up at the warmth disappearing from his back.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's hoodie from the floor over his head, “I’ll be right back - not all of us can just eat nothing but meat for every meal, I’m hungry again.” 

******

It wasn’t exactly a lie, because Baekhyun _did_ grab a snack, but it wasn’t his reasoning for going.

Instead, he was creeping down the halls.

Truthfully, he’d forgotten what room was Yifan’s office and turned to tug the one at the end of the hall before pouting as it was locked.

But nearly _instantly_ after touching the red colored door he heard an airy noise, nearly silent, but it was breezy.

_“Snooping, dear?”_

“Looking for you.” Baekhyun answered, turning around with a raised brow, “You following me?” 

Yifan hummed and turned to push a different door open, “Come. Your curious head is going to lead you to Pandora’s Box one day, darling.”

“That’s _real?”_ He gawked, jumping into the office and sitting down across from a lounge chair, “What the actual Hell, are you fucking with me, Yifan?”

If he was or wasn’t, Baekhyun wouldn’t know any differently as Satan chuckled but didn’t answer, taking a seat in the lounge and crossing his legs like he was completely at peace despite Baekhyun’s mind racing. 

“Speak up, my child. If you want something, then you’ll get it.”

“I want to know everything.” 

Instantly, Yifan smiled but if Baekhyun didn’t know any better it was nearly pitying, “That’s _not_ my choice, lovely boy. I may be.. ‘evil’ but I do abide by deals. Try again… maybe… phrase it _better,_ specifically is important when trying to get your way, Baekhyun. I could just show you.. say.. maybe your _own_ life - that’s _everything_ of _someone,_ correct?” 

Baekhyun’s spine stiffened because he very much did _not_ need a reminder of his own life, thank you.

But he supposed approaching someone so playfully dangerous wasn't the best way to go.

Even then, Yifan _knew_ what he was talking about and said he wouldn’t tell him anyways.

Baekhyun would take what he _could_ get. “I want to know what happened to Chanyeol - his back.” 

Satan hummed, but if he was put off it didn’t show - Yifan didn’t show much of anything really, “That.. I _can_ do, darling, shall I just _show_ you, or are you just growing accustomed to my voice? I must be enchanting, no?”

Normally Baekhyun would laugh at his odd words, but Yifan _always_ fished for things from others, unsurprising but it was mostly interesting to hear or see the way the other _thought._

But, who _really_ ever knew what was going on in the Devil’s head?

That thought alone caused Baekhyun to chew his cheek and take a breath, “You won’t make things up, right? Like.. mess with the image. You’ll always tell me the truth? Please don’t lie to me, father.” 

It wasn’t that Yifan _didn’t_ seem genuine, but even Chanyeol had referenced his tricks and deceit before. 

“Now, now,” Yifan muttered, leaning over and grabbing Baekhyun’s fingers - for the Lord of Fire, he was _cold,_ but his expression was genuine and he looked rather upset Baekhyun asked such a thing. “I’d only ever show _you_ the truth, doll. What you see me do, what you hear - it doesn’t apply to _you,_ Baekhyun.” 

_Why?_ He thought and _knew_ Yifan could hear him because he was thinking loud.

But Satan didn’t say a thing about it.

“Here you go, darling.” 

_Baekhyun’s vision suddenly was black, nearly all black._

_He could hear crying and started walking towards the noise entranced._

_But what he was greeted with was the sight of a woman on her back in grass, she was covered in blood from the waist down and a man was hovering over her._

_Baekhyun stepped closer._

_It was Yifan and he was shushing under his breath._

_That meant the woman must have been Chanyeol's mother because the Devil also held a child in his arms, the newborn was still covered in blood and crying._

_Baekhyun had to look at the woman - he’d never asked about Chanyeol's mother before, but she looked like an exact replica of the demon himself, only she was pale and unmoving._

_Dead._

_“I have him, my love,” Yifan said, and he sounded near tears, he leaned over to close the woman’s eyes and pulled her dress over her bloodied lower body, “I won’t let them have him.”_

_It was a swear and a promise all in one._

_Then, there was a crackling of lightning and the baby started wailing._

_Chanyeol’s eyes were blood red, a brighter shade than the tint Baekhyun was used to._

_“Sh, my son. I’ll take care of you.”_

_And then Yifan was running, Baekhyun had to power through the grass to follow, and was reminded that this wasn’t real because he wasn’t out of breath at all._

_But it was real, he remembered. For Yifan, this had been very much real._

_Baekhyun would have never pictured the man to be scared ever, to ever run from something, but he was._

_Yifan was running through the woods with bloodied hands and a crying baby in his hands._

_The wind picked up as he disappeared into trees and looked behind him, dodging them and looking absolutely terrified and panicked._

_A figure stepped out and Yifan was quick to stop in place, half hiding behind a tree but it was already too late._

_The other man was glowing, literal blue light coming off of him as they stared at each other._

_One looking firm and the other crying._

_“Junmyeon, please.” Yifan said, and the begging rang in Baekhyun’s head about a million times, “He’s a child, please.”_

_“You know the rules!” Junmyeon yelled, looking at him accusingly, “Give him!”_

_“I..” The Devil stepped back, “I can’t do that. Brother, I’m begging you, please don’t do this!”_

_“That thing killed a human! He has to go, Father says it must go!”_

_Yifan sobbed, cupping the back of the baby’s head to his chest, “P-Please, he didn’t know.. he will be better!”_

_“With who leading him?” Junmyeon barked, “You? You’re evil itself, nothing but immoral! Do you not have any shame, brother! That thing will kill us all! You, me, Father has already forseen-“_

_“He’s a liar! He lies, Junmyeon! You know that!”_

_“No,” The angel clicked his tongue, “You do.”_

_Yifan turned to run once again, and Baekhyun didn’t know where to look - at the broken man or the apology on Junmyeons face as his hand turned blindingly blue._

_He ended up trying to follow Yifan, but it hardly mattered when in seconds Junmyeon had appeared and blocked him again, forcing the Devil to trip and land in the mud._

_He scooted back and was crying so hard it was audible over the baby’s sobbing, and even then Yifan was covering Chanyeol's head and trying to shield him._

_“Brother,” Junmyeon whispered, “I’m sorry.”_

_And then it was blindingly bright._

“-no! No!” 

“I have you! I have you, dear!” 

Baekhyun sobbed, his entire body was shaking as he found himself in the Devil's arms, his heart was racing so fast he knew he’d pass out at any second, nails scratching into Yifan’s clothes.

“Child, I have you. It’s over,” Yifan soothed, petting the back of the humans head.

It took minutes for Baekhyun to catch his breath and even longer for him to calm his wailing into a silent cry, sniffing.

He’d never been this close to Satan before, and as he held the man's back he realized that it too felt rough.

Leathery. Baekhyun could see a bit of blackness peeking out of Yifan’s collar around his neck.

“Things aren’t as they seem, darling.”

Baekhyun knew that now and swallowed hard, “You.. loved her.” 

Yifan didn’t answer for a moment, but Baekhyun felt him hug him tighter and felt a chin rest on his hair, “I did.” 

“You just wanted t-to protect your baby,” Baekhyun cried, tucking his face into Yifan’s suit.

“I am first a father, Baekhyun.” 

_No. You’re just a man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear I’m going to figure things out and post this quicker eventually!


	13. Malphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malphas, Prince of Deceit

Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol in two days because the other had some “business” to take care of, so he hadn’t been at school.

But, he had a strange dream last night of them at an old fashioned ball.

They’d danced and laughed, gotten drunk and kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. It was fun, even if it wasn’t real.

In real life, he swore he felt a kiss to his lips, but when he’d woken up the only proof someone had been there was the fact his desk chair was still moving a small bit.

It should be creepy that Chanyeol came and went as he pleased, that he could creep into Baekhyun’s mind like that.

But he didn’t feel all that weirded out - he thought it was sweet of anything. 

What _wasn’t_ sweet though was Luhan dragging him out of bed at noon when Baekhyun had been happy to sleep in all Saturday.

Well, Luhan _had_ been right though, and Baekhyun was being a big baby and sulking because he wasn’t used to not being with Chanyeol.

Even on weekdays sometimes the other popped in and stole him out of his room and left Baekhyun’s door locked so nobody would notice his absence.

Baekhyun was sure his mom never checked anyways, because they’d been doing so weeks and she’d not said a thing to him.

“Come on, Baek! It’s fun.” Luhan rolled his eyes and yanked Baekhyun towards the mall.

“I don’t even have money,” Baekhyun said dryly.

“And that!” He heard a yell, “Is why we’re here!” 

Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo and Sehun should the two not have been sitting in the food court and Kyungsoo was holding out a credit card towards him. 

“We used it to buy food, if Chanyeol asks it was you.” Sehun pleaded.

Baekhyun snickered at that, accepting it to look at the _Park Chanyeol_ that was shining against the gold card. 

Of course his boyfriend was _loaded,_ quite literally Chanyeol could probably snap his fingers and have money at his feet.

Okay, not that literal, but Baekhyun had seen him do crazy shit that included him being handed a drink from a cashier with only a few words when Baekhyun was thirsty once and neither had their wallets on them - but not limited to Chanyeol literally reaching over the teachers desk in front of her and grabbing Baekhyun’s test back to change the answers and nobody had even noticed that the teenager was standing there redoing the entire thing.

Baekhyun thought it was really hot, and he was sure that’s why Chanyeol did it.

That or his boyfriend was just really sweet... in his own weird and probably illegal way. 

“You guys saw him earlier?” Baekhyun asked as he plopped down into a seat, somewhat pouty.

“Nah,” Kyungsoo muttered, “He dropped it at my house - woke up with a note.” 

Baekhyun blushed slightly at Chanyeol going to such means, chewing his lip and pulling out his phone to send the other some sweet messages and tell him he missed him.

Because he _really_ did miss him, even if it’d only been two day. 

“Don’t look now, but we got some flying rats to the left,” Luhan cackled.

“Huh?” He whispered, looking up from his phone just as he noticed a few dots coming up on the screen from Chanyeol's end.

Sure enough, Yixing, Zitao, and Jongin we’re walking out of a store, laughing at something and going about their business.

“Swear they always follow us,” Sehun whined, “How am I supposed to pick up on people when I have to smell them stinking up the place?” 

Kyungsoo nearly pushed him out of his chair.

Baekhyun was distracted though, annoyed.

It’d been a week since he’d spoken to Junmyeon and other than a few of his group attempting to talk to him, Baekhyun had done good ignoring Yixing aside from seeing the back of his head in class.

“Are his friends angels?” He asked, teeth gritted.

Luhan instantly burst into cackles that drew people’s attention and Baekhyun wanted to hit him so he did reach over to punch him in the arm.

“No, they _want_ to be though,” Kyungsoo snorted but his eyes weren’t leaving the trio at all. It was obvious why. “They were probably promised it or something. I don’t know, maybe told they would be protected from _us demons_ or some shit - save their poor souls.” 

“It doesn’t even work that way!” Sehun sung, stealing the card from Baekhyun’s lap, “I’ll buy you some food, baby.” 

“Chanyeol will bite your head off, _baby,”_ Baekhyun teased half heartedly, tapping his foot on the floor.

Sehun just gave a huge shit eating grin and walked off.

He knew Chanyeol would not really care if they used the card anyway. 

“I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun said, standing from his seat.

“Where- ugh, Chanyeol's gonna kick our asses,” Luhan whined, watching the other walk towards the trio.

“He’ll kick _your_ ass, I’m just here to see it happen,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

Luhan groaned and dropped his head onto the table with an audible clank.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was strolling up to the trio, expression stern even if the three sent him _huge_ grins at his presence.

Yixing in particular had a smile that was admittedly angelic - pun intended - but Baekhyun didn’t care about that right now.

“Baekhyun, must say you look nice,” Jongin commented with a toothy smile.

Jongin had a really pretty smile and if Baekhyun had to choose any of the church boys it would be him; it may or may not had to do with his previous relationship with a longing Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun didn’t smile though, he turned to look up at Yixing with gritted teeth, “I need to talk to you.” 

The boy brightened up even more, pushing his hair off his forehead and nodding to Minseok and Jongin as he turned around to nod towards an area a bit away. 

Baekhyun could practically hear Chanyeol's deep voice _warning_ as he followed swiftly behind, still within view of the others yet far enough away.

There weren’t any people in this area, only the two of them, but Baekhyun felt sick at being near Yixing, still a few feet between them but _legitimately_ his skin was tingling and he didn’t know if it was a good feeling or not.

And that hurt his stomach.

“You want to take a seat?” Yixing asked, pulling out a chair to the side with a small smile.

Baekhyun ignored it, chewing on his tooth for a moment before licking his lips, “Were you ever going to tell me your dad is _Jesus_ or not? Were you ever going to tell me he was with my mom?” 

Yixing only smiled and tilted his head, fingering a rosary on his neck, “Jongin was right, you look extra beautiful today.” 

It was sweet and yet pissed Baekhyun off, “Why the hell is your father fucking my mom?”

It was odd to see Yixing look irritated but he did with a small quirk in his lip, “My father would never do such a thing, your assumptions are quite brutal.” 

Baekhyun hissed under his breath, taking a step closer to point a finger at him, “You know, for someone intent on controlling my life you’re very deceitful.” 

_“Deceit,”_ Yixing whispered before looking almost _sorry_ as he grasped Baekhyun’s wrist over his shirt and came into his space, “It’s funny you say such a thing when you should be saying those things to that _demon._ You think _I_ have many secrets? Ask me and I have answers, and what do you get when you’re with that monster? Huh? Evasion, lies. Do you know _anything_ at all?” 

He didn’t know if the heat racing up his chest was because he was so _pissed_ or not. 

Because Yixing was right, and Chanyeol _did_ avoid questions, he avoided answering by kissing him or bringing up something he knew Baekhyun was interested in, he answered by cooing and giving him things.

He _didn’t_ answer, and that was the truth.

“You-“Baekhyun hissed under his breath, raising a hand to hit the other in pure agitation, yet Yixing grasped his hand and pulled him closer, pressing close but not invasively, only enough to give Baekhyun room to cool down.

Yixing’s nostrils flared and it took Baekhyun less than a second to be faced with the uttermost look of annoyance on the other's face. 

“You’ve _slept_ with it?” Yixing looked both angry and annoyed, “You-Baekhyun, you’re making irreversible mistakes-“

 _“Is that your business!”_ The other cried, shoving his hand off of him, face red in embarrassment, “Mind your own _business!_ You two and your… fucking freaky-“

Baekhyun stopped short when he noticed he’d bunched Chanyeol in with Yixing, and it was noticed by Yixing too as the other raised brows at him as if encouraging him to go on.

He did, but lost so much footing as he huffed and shook his head, “I thought envy was a _sin,_ Yixing.”

Instead of taking offense, instead of becoming red in the face angry or yelling, Yixing smiled. He smiled and uses fingertips to push hair from Baekhyun’s forehead, the other didn’t flinch back because he was trying to seem _tough,_ “Sins are mistaken as many things, and context grants them many shapes, and yet I find myself asking for forgiveness for my sins a lot lately, Baekhyun. It’s true I’ve had many sinful thoughts since you’ve arrived, ones never before had. I’m not inclined to feel as normal people may, I’m not inclined in a way your _manipulator_ feels also. We’re not people, yet I feel much more human seeing you - sinful for love, lust, and I suppose envy does follow me, yet not for reasons you think. It’s so _sad,_ your blindness.” 

_“I believe that’s enough.”_

Baekhyun felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him away from the bubble he hadn’t realized he’d begun to feel trapped in.

Kyungsoo's warm grip let him snap out of it to digest, the demon pressing into his spine protectively as he growled, “You just have to keep fucking shit up, don’t you?” He snapped.

Yixing, ever the most innocent, just smiled, “Or right things.” 

“I ought to just fuckin-“

 _“Kyungsoo,”_ Suddenly Jongin was moving to stand at Yixing’s side, a nervous yet sorry look in his eyes, “Don’t get in this.” 

“You’re in this,” The other said, voice much, much lighter than it was speaking to Yixing.

Jongin shifted on his feet, hands intertwined at his stomach, “No. I’m only protecting myself, this isn’t our fight.” 

“But it is, and you _know_ it.” 

Baekhyun looked at Jongin for the other's response, sure he had more to say to Kyungsoo. He didn’t, he just looked upset as he grasped Yixing’s arm to pull him away.

He was so confused. So irritated.

So _upset._

Every time he spoke to Yixing he always found himself a little more upset because he always had points. He always had information he shoved at him that Baekhyun didn’t know how to take.

It was upsetting trying to make up excuses _for_ Chanyeol. Trying to find any reason for his actions yet the main thing he could say was that Yixing _too_ never directly addressed his questions.

Then again, he didn’t really ask him many things. 

Chanyeol hated Yixing and therefore Baekhyun _should_ hate Yixing too - and he was annoyed with him, he got annoyed by his angel squad so much.

Yet they sounded genuine, they sounded _pure_ in their intentions.

“Hey. Lu, can you take me to Chanyeol's?” Baekhyun asked, although it was more a demand than anything else.

Whatever Chanyeol was up to could fucking _wait_ because Baekhyun wanted to see him.

Even though Luhan looked more than nervous at Baekhyun’s attitude, he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote a few more chapters of this - hopefully I will be able to get things out soon guys! I know you enjoy this one a lot! Me too!
> 
> (PS, get ready for some DRAMA)
> 
> Also, I need to ask, so, Chanyeol is literally the devils son - he’s going to be doing some fucked up stuff - but would you guys be pissed if some of the members... were receiving of the wrath - I’m trying not to spoil things, but as you can tell, things are getting crazier and... well, SOMEONE will have to take care of it...


	14. Leraye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leraye, Marquis of Disputes

There were lips pressing down the back of his neck and large, hot palms around his naked waist, Chanyeol's breathing was still heavy against his skin and Baekhyun liked to hear it.

And he normally liked to listen to him, the heated noises he made against Baekhyun’s skin even though their activities had finished moments before, as if his body was worthy of being given such wordless praise.

Chanyeol always treated him as if it was anyway, even long hours after sex looking at his naked body with something akin to worship.

He was unworthy of it, his body was no models, he had scars from childhood, he had moles across his skin.

Yet things were always the same, especially once Chanyeol heard he was with Yixing - Baekhyun knew he’d be sore tomorrow at school, that his spine would hate him for asking for more - more of anything, harder and rougher.

Baekhyun shifted away, rolling off the bed to gather his boxers and jeans, licking swollen lips.

He heard Chanyeol laugh and wanted to smile, wanted to turn around and accept the post glow kisses he’d be granted.

For someone that was “busy” Baekhyun found Chanyeol was the most accepting of his sudden visit.

Maybe because he’d gotten a free fuck and blow job for no more price than a smirk and comment of _you get prettier everytime I see you, baby doll._

Baekhyun had just been so frustrated.

“What are you up to, tiny one?”

“Redressing.” Baekhyun said softly, eyeing the series of pink marks on his forearms as he held his top loosely in his hand. 

_Abuse_ he knew Yixing would claim.

It wasn’t much more than Baekhyun’s own flailing as he screamed for more, yet he had no idea why Yixing was still in his head.

Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun heard the bed shift before he felt a hand tugging the back of his jeans and pulling him to sit on the bed, instantly the larger was curling around his back, an arm coming around his chest and kissing below his ear, “Shouldn’t do that when I haven’t kissed you all over yet, we’ll just have to remove them in a little.” 

Baekhyun smiled a little despite knowing he needed to speak his mind.

That could wait for a moment as he twisted to cup Chanyeol's jaw and pressed his opened lips to the tallers, tongue doing a sweep into his mouth and collecting what he could get of affection.

Chanyeol, of course, had so much affection for him and allowed his searching in favor of trailing palms over his bare chest, fingers gently trailing over his sensitive nubs and obviously trying to get him into a _mood_ again.

Baekhyun wasn’t really interested so soon, sore and tired and knew Chanyeol recognized his kiss as such because he quickly moved his hands to his neck instead when Baekhyun made a small whining noise at the feeling.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips, smiling half lidded when another kiss was pressed against the corner of his mouth.

He just turned to grab his shirt off the floor, tugging it over his head and feeling it catch where Chanyeol had a hand on his spine. 

_“Baby.”_ He heard the other growl, pressing a rough kiss to Baekhyun’s pulse that normally made Baekhyun giggle a bunch.

But right now he wasn’t much in a giggly state.

Even if usually he was after sex, wanting to be coddled and kissed.

“Chanyeol, I’m not in the mood,” Baekhyun sighed, lulling his head to the side. 

He knew Chanyeol was just being playful, he usually was after sex, but Baekhyun was getting fed up and he blamed Yixing for instilling all this anxiety in him. 

“Chanyeol!” He yipped, using a hiss like tone that had Chanyeol sitting back as if he’d caught fire, brows pulled together.

Baekhyun gulped because he’s never been rude

To Chanyeol like this since they argued last, pushing his bangs off his forehead just to sigh and cross his arms over his lap.

“Baekhyun. What’s wrong, are you sick?” Chanyeol worried, not reaching out to touch him but looking sad all the same.

“Stop, please,” Baekhyun whispered, shifting to sit at the end of the bed and look at him, licking his lips, “I want you to tell me what’s going on.” 

Chanyeol raised a brow for a moment, nodding gently and leaning over to grab his hand, massaging over his knuckles, “Okay, baby. Okay.” 

Baekhyun grinned a little, of course he shouldn’t have believed Yixing, but he was paranoid out of his mind. 

He laughed a bit embarrassed under his breath before scooting into the bad onto his knees, leaning down to peck Chanyeol's lips lightly.

He worried for a moment the Devil wouldn’t talk when Chanyeol held the back of his neck down to kiss him more firmly, letting him have a moment because Baekhyun felt sorry for rejecting him moments before.

But Chanyeol did pull away all on his own, petting Baekhyun’s cheek and drumming fingers on his skin. “What’s going _on,_ angel, is that I love you so fucking much.” 

Baekhyun felt his breath catch, watching the smile that was blooming itself on Chanyeol’s face.

He _felt_ it, of course he did, but he hadn’t directly heard it before.

The thing was - Chanyeol was all wrong. His timing was wrong, Baekhyun was frustrated and now after realizing the man _always_ distracted him, he was irritated and upset.

Not one time has Chanyeol ever answered anything about Baekhyun and his relationship to him - sure, he spoke all he liked about Hell, about Yifan, but not about _him._

When that’s all Baekhyun was asking for.

It was so goddamn easy that now Baekhyun was crying, tears dripping down onto Chanyeol’s chest.

He heard his boyfriend coo at him, thinking the tears were from his words.

They partially were, but the problem was Baekhyun found it hard to _believe_ Chanyeol right now.

He sniffed hard before yanking himself away and off the bed, snatching up his _new_ converse, courtesy of his boyfriend, by their laces and jumping towards the door.

The exact moment Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was not _happy_ like he’d thought Baekhyun would remember the, _“Hey! I’m sorry, I’ll take it back if you’re not ready!”_ for a while, but only because it made him so _mad._

So angry that Chanyeol would do and say anything to please him but wouldn’t answer a simple question.

“Baekhyun! Baek!”

Baekhyun skidded down the hallway on his socks, placing his forearm in the railing to hurry down the stairs when abruptly Chanyeol was appearing at the bottom of the stairs and grabbing his hips.

The human stilled with a gasp and a huff for air, tears rolling down his face.

“Baby, what- what’s going on? Baek, plea-“ Chanyeol was pleading, and Baekhyun saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye, noting Yifan was right _there,_ looking rather concerned as he leaned against the wall.

For someone so obsessed with their fathers approval, Chanyeol didn’t seem to care that he looked ridiculous in just boxers and grabbing Baekhyun everytime he tried to move away silently.

After about the third time trying to go around him and getting grabbed, Baekhyun hissed, dropping his shoes onto the marble to shove at Chanyeol's biceps.

“Let go of me, you asshole! You- you-“ He sobbed and shoved at Chanyeol harder, irritated the man wasn’t moving a muscle at all.

“Baekhyun, please, hey.” Chanyeol murmured, not gathering the angry hands seeing as they weren’t doing anything to him, cupping under Baekhyun’s hair, “Baby. Sh. I don’t know, I don’t _know_ what you’re looking for.” 

It was a lie. Baekhyun could _see_ the red working it's way around Chanyeol's pupils and that only ever happened when he was doing something rather devious.

Lying was devious, it was a sin.

Plus, Chanyeol could read his thoughts right now - he always _could_ when Baekhyun was extremely overwhelmed. 

He knew Chanyeol could because the flashes of Yixing’s _I’ll tell you whatever you want_ made his boyfriend look more than _pissed._

Baekhyun didn’t give a flying fuck if Chanyeol was mad, because he was at least five times worse.

“Let me _go,”_ Baekhyun squeaked, shoving under Chanyeol's arm, shoeless, and grabbing his jacket off the rack. 

He had it ready to throw on, but the sleeve was grabbed in a harsh grip, “Baekhyun. P-Please.

You’re not ready. Baby, you’re no-“ Chanyeol sounded devastated and Baekhyun was a bit taken back by the wateryness of his tone. “You’re _not._ Trust me.” 

But this wasn’t a time where Baekhyun would just accept a few kisses and forget this ever happened.

Because this had been him _asking._ He’d asked nicely and hadn’t even had the courtesy to get a straight up _no, you can’t know,_ and he would have even accepted that so long as Chanyeol acknowledged the fact he wanted to know.

This Chanyeol was one Baekhyun didn’t like - the one that was trying to deceive even him. 

It was _unfair._

“I love you, I love you, please stop this.” Chanyeol requested, voice shaking the smallest bit as he reached over to grab Baekhyun’s wrist instead, “I know you love me too, so let’s calm down.” 

_But we aren’t talking about it,_ was the undertone missing. 

Baekhyun stayed silently crying for a minute, knowing Chanyeol was taking it as a win when he didn’t shove him off or scream immediately.

He just stayed _still,_ knees locked and looking down as Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his ear and pulled him closer.

It wasn’t fair to do this to Chanyeol when they’d been fine when Baekhyun launched himself at him hours ago, and it wasn’t fair for Baekhyun to create such a huge deal out of basically nothing.

But it had to be something big for things like this to add up. 

And it _had_ to be something that caused Chanyeol enough anxiety to not even want to mention it.

Things were just stacking up- they were overflowing - he was tired of not understanding anything, tired of legitimately being the one unknowing. 

Even _Yixing_ seemed to have told his followers and Chanyeol couldn’t even tell Baekhyun whom was most _important._

It was something to do with him, that much was obvious, but _how_ much to do with him was the problem.

And this had been Chanyeol’s one chance to try and tell him, and he _didn’t_ even try to. Baekhyun tried to be kind by not asking Yixing - because Chanyeol was his boyfriend and deserved a chance.

He’d blown it though.

“I want to go _home._ Get off of me.” 

_“Chanyeol. Off.”_ Abruptly, Chanyeol was disappearing and reappearing where Yifan had been, Satan grabbing his own keys from beside Baekhyun’s head.

He was struggling like something was holding him in place that Baekhyun couldn’t see, veins popping out angrily and eyes flashing neon. “Let me go, Yifan!” 

Yifan didn’t seem entertained in the slightest as he turned to send his son a disappointed, _“You keep making things worse. This is your own doing.”_

Baekhyun didn’t even _care_ why Yifan cared so much, but he always seemed too, even if he looked relatively uninvolved all the time.

“Come, my dear.” Yifan offered him his arm in an almost old-fashioned way and being shoeless and crying, Baekhyun grabbed on for support.

He could still hear Chanyeol raging and cursing Yifan's name even as they walked outside to the cars, he heard Yifan tsk and saw him do an irritated click of his head before suddenly Baekhyun didn’t hear _any_ yells at all.

“I’m afraid he gets his temper from his mother.” 

Baekhyun laughed wetly, but turned his entire body towards the car door, pressing his coat to his chin.

At least the plus about being with Yifan is that Satan certainly knew when to shut up, because he didn’t speak the entire drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, you guys sure are spoiled - I wrote 3 more chapters of this yesterday
> 
> Writing ch 18 rn!!! Hopefully I’ll remember to update quicker!


	15. Vassago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vassago, Prince of Hell, Past and Future

Baekhyun did speak with Chanyeol that night. 

He sent him a simple _I love you too_ text seeing as he did love Chanyeol, but the other was in the wrong and he wouldn’t back down either. Followed by a _give me few days to calm down._

Chanyeol had gone the safe route with an _I love you, baby. And okay,_ even though Baekhyun could tell he didn’t want to even wait that long.

The next day at school, things were weird. 

At first, Baekhyun thought he was overreacting, he just had a sick feeling in his stomach when walking to school, dragging his feet and fiddling with his sleeves, but he quickly came to find that his feelings were not false.

Everyone was _staring_ at him.

It wasn’t the kind of staring he was used to either - the lustful looks - it was _aggressive. Angry._

Baekhyun swallowed hard yet was incredibly confused about what he had done to deserve these looks, dashing to his locker with his head down.

He was just about to say fuck it and call Chanyeol so he could hide behind him when the whispers started up.

_“There’s no way - but he’s so small!”_

_“Yeah his father killed a bunch of people!”_

_“What a fucking freak!”_

Baekhyun felt his phone slide down out of his hand and hit the tile, feeling his breath pick up, there was no _way_ they knew these things.

The only explanation - Chanyeol.

Of course it had to be Chanyeol, he _knew_ about it, they’d just gotten into a huge fight.

What a fucking _asshole._

Baekhyun knew what was going to happen, could hear laughter ringing and mocking him, he left his locker wide open, not even caring as he snatched his phone up and _ran_ to his classroom without even the correct books or his homework.

_Stick with teachers, stick with teachers._

Baekhyun practically burst into his first period and even the teacher stared at him.

The ridicule was burning into the side of his face and he gulped back tears and yanked his hoodie over his head before shuffling well into the back of the room, so far from the desk he normally sat in.

He began to cry.

******

Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol all day, not in chemistry, not during lunch. He hadn’t seen any of his minions either.

He was just so _enraged._

What right did Chanyeol have to just go telling everyone this.

He was lucky he had the hindsight to pull a hood over his head because he’d had notes thrown at him in all classes, ones that bounced off his head and flopped onto his desk. 

He didn’t have enough nerve to open them, he already knew what they would say. 

_Kill yourself._

_Leave, freak._

_I’ll make sure your dad knows how it feels to lose a son._

Baekhyun was already _aware._ He knew how this would play out, he would get beat up so badly he needed to go to the hospital and that would be the last straw - they’d have to leave while his mother fussed over debt and all the hospital bills.

He didn’t want to wait for it to get that far, he couldn’t handle that again.

Baekhyun had been hiding in the gym locker room for about five minutes now, sending frantic texts to his mom, eyes swollen and feeling more anxious every second.

Just as he saw three dots pop up, but not from his mom, Chanyeol, he felt his phone be snatched out of his grip. _“Hey!”_

Baekhyun stood up to try and grab it back but Seokmin was much taller than him, towering over him.

One of the same jocks that leered and mentioned fucking him now looked at him with nothing but disgust, two others flanking his sides.

“Watch it, freak!” There was a harsh shove to the center of his chest making Baekhyun hiss and grab the area with a whimper. 

“Do you think your daddy had fun playing with his victims? Hm?”

Baekhyun curled his chin down to his chest, wincing at the warm breath in his face, gulping at what he knew was going to come.

“Heard he raped the-“

“No he _didn’t!”_ Baekhyun yelled, tears beginning to run down his face, “He didn’t touch them like th-“

“Oh, so now you know something? Little bitch.” 

Baekhyun screamed out when his hair was grabbed in a fist, grabbing onto the older boy's wrist and standing on his toes to try and ease the pain.

_“Aw! Look he’s crying!”_

Baekhyun was _sobbing_ actually, but didn’t dare do anything but try and ease the ache on his scalp even if in the past he tried to fight.

It wouldn’t matter, he’d only break his nails and make it worse for himself in the end.

“Hey, Seokmin, might want to lay off - teacher might hear him.” 

“That’s right,” The boy tsked and Baekhyun flinched away when he was dropped onto the bench again and the boy knelt down condescendingly, “People like you aren’t welcome here, got it?”

Baekhyun didn’t respond, pulling his hands over his mouth until a metal sound rang out beside his head when the boy hit the locker next to him, _“Got it, freak?”_

“G-Go-Got it! Y-Yes.” He whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest and pressing his shoulder against the wall of lockers. “Yes-s.” 

He heard them all cackling and closed his eyes as he thought he’d heard them begin to walk away, pressing his nose down into his jeans until there was a freezing, icy feeling being poured over him and he screamed, kicking out and trying to stop it.

The three just laughed harder at his reaction to being doused in freezing cold water, his hair now sticking down to his head and clothing all soaked, shivering.

It was hard to sob when you risked biting your tongue off.

“Let’s leave him alone a while.” 

“Yeah, man. He doesn’t deserve to see outside.” 

Baekhyun didn’t register their words until they were already at the door and messing with the lock, he gasped and yelled in hopes someone would hear him before the door shut.

He ran towards the door but by then it had already been locked and he couldn’t even hear them on the other side, “Please! Plea-Please don’t!”

Baekhyun screamed and yanked on the doorknob, smacking a palm on the wood and yelling despite his voice being hoarse.

“Please! No, no, no!” 

It was nearly pitch black in the changing room, he could hear a faucet still dripping in the showers from where the boys had gotten cold water, the only light being above the cubicles.

“Please,” Baekhyun wailed, digging his hands in his hair. _“I can’t be alone.”_ He sobbed into his knee.

******

It was hours until anyone came and found him crying against his backpack.

He knew there was a gap in classes after his, so it had to be at least two hours passed by the time Jongin came walking in, looking oblivious to anything and everything.

“Hey? Do you know what this was lock- hey, are you okay?”

Baekhyun really liked Jongin - he’d always really liked Jongin, and now he was coming to realize his decisions in friends were being tested right now.

“Baek?” The younger murmured once more, looking weary as he came closer, “Hey, hey- why are you soaking wet?”

Baekhyun flinched when Jongin touched his arm, sniffing into his sleeve and holding his shattered phone in his grip, “Do… y-you know where Yixing is?”

Jongin frowned, looking extremely concerned as he shook his head and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, covering the cold fingers in his, “No, I don’t, you- let me take you to the nurse.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, climbing off the wooden bench as he heard other students making their way towards the locker room, his hood lying limp and still dripping a bit down onto his face as he stood up.

“Wait! Baek, your backpac-“

He was already on a mission though, sliding past people even when he heard a few snickers at him dripping water with every step.

His phone was dead - or broken, he wasn’t sure- or else he would have just done this over it and saved himself having to _look_ at the other.

But he knew Chanyeol was here now, he’d caught a glimpse of the, _Where are you-_ before his phone had been grabbed.

Baekhyun didn’t even know when the group had dropped it and shattered the screen because he had been so out of it, he just knew it was lying broken under the bench when he found it. 

Chanyeol was leaning against his car when Baekhyun saw him, he was laughing and joking around with Kyungsoo like things were completely fine.

It just made Baekhyun feel his eyes start welling up again.

He swallowed everything and anything that wasn’t anger down into his stomach, taking a shaking breath before storming over.

As soon as they met eyes Chanyeol looked relieved before his mouth dropped into what Baekhyun would consider _concern_ if he didn’t know any better. “Woah, baby-“

Baekhyun reached out and smacked him hard across the cheek, harder than he’d ever hit someone in his life and even Chanyeol’s head turned the opposite way.

He heard loud _oo’s_ and couldn’t differentiate if it came from Sehun or not, because he didn’t give a _fuck._

“I _hate_ you.” Baekhyun yelled, smacking a closed fist against Chanyeol's chest before trying to get another shove in. “I hate you, I hate you!”

Large hands grabbed his wrists and Baekhyun wasn’t having any of it - he wasn’t just going to allow himself to be sweet talked or even comforted by him. 

He spun around and yanked until Chanyeol was forced to let go or else he would physically injure Baekhyun, taking a huge step back and pulling his hood off so Chanyeol could _see_ the red irritation around his scalp. “I hate you, Park Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol didn’t like look he had a clue about what was occurring right now, eyes darkening viciously at the redness. “Baekhyun, who the _fuck_ did this to you?” He demanded, a wet spot on his shirt from where Baekhyun slammed his fist on it.

Baekhyun was just dripping water everywhere, his face swollen with tears and sadness, hair sticking up where it had been held too tightly.

He truly looked like he’d been through Hell and back, but even _then,_ Hell never hurt him like this.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun wailed, gathering his sleeve to wipe under his eyes, “I never want to see you _again.”_

He knew Chanyeol had a lot to say, he looked extremely pissed off, but Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to hear it and spotted Yixing walking behind rows of cars, chewing on his nail anxiously.

Baekhyun burst over, sending Chanyeol a warning look when he tried to grab his sleeve.

This probably hurt the Demon more than it hurt for Baekhyun to scream at him - going to Yixing without hesitation.

Baekhyun just threw himself into the angel's car before Yixing was even all the way in himself, getting an incredibly confused look from him.

“I need a ride,” Baekhyun sniffed, turning away from the window even though he felt so many eyes on him - namely red, flashing ones.

Yixing just stared at him for a second, he wasn’t smiling which was weird, but Baekhyun was too upset to care about why the other was upset right now. “Can I use your phone?”

He got a nod, and normally the other not blabbing up a storm right now was odd enough, but Yixing just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel with so much anxiety it was palpable.

_“Hello?”_

Baekhyun whimpered into his sleeve, pressing the material to his mouth to muffle it, “M-Mom. I… I’m so sorry..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAEKHYUN LEARNS MORE IN CH 18, FINALLY HE WONT BE SO CONFUSED
> 
> (Nobody asked for another update, but my excitement is wack)
> 
> ALSO IVE WRITTEN UP TO CH 20


	16. Xezbeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xezbeth, Demon of Lies and Legends

He cost his mother a job. Her patients said they didn’t trust her to change their medications over.

They weren’t killers, but nobody cared.

Two whole days Baekhyun had to listen to her sobbing, had to stay home from school because he was embarrassed of the spot on his scalp that was deeply bruised, too afraid to go back.

He’d ruined their lives, and accepted as much.

Two days until he finally heard _anything_ from anyone, because his phone finally turned back on.

Baekhyun had messed with it for a while before finally chucking it in some rice after he noticed it was damp, and it seemed two days of sitting had worked because there were numerous messages.

Only one he was very concerned about. 

Haneu 😈 : _Where are you at? Waiting to take you home. (Monday 2:07 PM)_

_Baek? Where are you? (Monday 2:15 PM)_

_Baby, I’ll send a search crew soon (Monday 2:42 PM)_

_Baekhyun, I don’t know if you’ll read this, but if you do then know that I really have zero idea how this got out of hand. I would never have done this to you, what good does this even serve me to cause you pain? I can’t sleep, I’m going to figure this out (Tuesday 1:03 AM)_

_I never told anyone, just so you know (Tuesday 1:05 AM)_

_I just didn’t want you to think I was guilty because I’m going to fix this, I didn’t do it (Tuesday 1:06 AM)_

_Fuck I’m sorry for messaging so much, you hate me, right? I’ll stop until I have it fixed (Tuesday 1:08 AM)_

_Love you. Forgot to add that in the last ones, but I do love you, and I’m not letting someone get away with this. Last one, promise (Tuesday 1:10 AM)_

_Baekhyun, we found out that it was a hex bag placed in your locker. Wasn’t one of ours, but my dad took care of it - nobody will remember but us what happened (Wednesday 4:39 AM)_

_Hex was a secret enchantment, it spills your secrets when people walk past, I didn’t know… you considered your father this bad, he still loves you. I love you. Anyways. Have you seen this symbol before? (Wednesday 7:21 AM)_

Baekhyun _had_ seen the symbol before, but he had no idea where from. 

Just then he saw typing and pursed his lips, debating on if he would close out.

But he heard his mom yell a, “I can come back right now! No, I don’t know why it says I am not scheduled, either,” and Baekhyun felt his body fill with something warmer at the utter confusion in her voice.

It seemed really just they would know what occurred.

Haneu😈: _Baby (Wednesday 12:32 PM)_

_I can see you reading these, don’t stop, okay? I know we’ve been upsetting each other lately. Mostly me upsetting you and I’ll take responsibility for that - but I won’t take responsibility for this. You know I don’t lie to you, Baekhyun. I’ll admit that I avoid topics but I have never lied to you and that’s a fact. (Wednesday 12:39 PM)_

Baekhyun chewed on his lip, he was exhausted, unable to sleep the past few days. Unable to eat much. 

Everytime he tried to do anything his entire body shook with exhaustion. 

Baby doll💓: Who would put a hex on me? (Wednesday 12:42 PM)

Haneu 😈: _I don’t know, baby, but I’m going to figure it out (Wednesday 12:42 PM)_

Baby doll💓: I’m sorry for hitting you, and yelling (Wednesday 12:44 PM)

Haneu 😈: _Don't be. It’s okay, I just want to know what happened. Can I comeover? It’s okay if you want more time, angel. I get it, we haven’t been on good terms lately (Wednesday 12:44 PM)_

Baekhyun turned to grab a clean shirt off the floor, knowing he looked ridiculously gross having not showered in two days, too busy crying his eyes out. 

He changed, wincing when he tried to comb fingers through his hair and caught onto the bruising on his scalp.

He contemplated putting some foundation around the edge of his scalp and putting a beanie on but Chanyeol would know.

He always knew.

Baby doll💓: Sure (Wednesday 12:51 PM)

Within three minutes he had Chanyeol in his room, the taller not giving him any time before he was throwing himself at him and pulling him off the bed in a hug.

Baekhyun sighed pleasantly, curling his toes into Chanyeol’s joggers and hugging his neck, fingers finding purchase on the others neck. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sh, it’s okay, Baek.” 

“It’s _not,”_ Baekhyun argued quietly, without any real fight, giving guilty eyes when Chanyeol took a seat on his bed, sitting back on the Demons lap to look at him, “I’m really sorry, Haneu.” 

“Please, nobody even remembers but us, it’s fine.” Chanyeol cooed, petting over his hips.

Baekhyun saw the exact moment he recognized the bruising on his scalp just by his temple, the pale of his scalp a sickly purple color.

Chanyeol's entire demeanor changed, eyes flickering a variety of times before Baekhyun saw the horns coming out.

Honestly, he didn’t _want_ to see him this mad again and launched at him to pet his cheeks. “It’s okay.” 

“That is _despicable._ That in no realms is okay, Baekhyun. That- that’s _not_ okay,” Chanyeol growled, visually becoming worked up as his chest moved up and down rapidly, “L-Let me look.” 

Baekhyun leaned back with a soft sigh, petting Chanyeol’s abs over his shirt so as to calm him down even just a little, “They won’t even remember like you said, babe.” 

Chanyeol just grunted a noise of disapproval as he combed gently through his hair, fingering the edge where the bruise met his temple before pressing a kiss to his cheek as if he wanted it to go on the bruise. “I’ll kill em. Who?” 

“Th-Th-“ Baekhyun didn’t realize it was _such_ a big deal to him until now, of course he hadn’t mentioned a thing to his mom when she’d been crying her eyes out about her jobs for the past two days. It was better the less she knew. 

He cleared his throat in an attempt to start again but all that came out was a soft squeak before he was covering his face with his hand.

“Don’t cry, sh, baby…” Chanyeol squeezed his waist, using one hand to grab Baekhyun’s off his face with a falsely calm look - false because he was angry and it was still obvious even under false pretenses. “I can have my dad-“

“No.” Baekhyun squeaked, sniffing at his tears and cupping Chanyeol's jaw, “Don't want anyone to know.” 

He was embarrassed - ashamed. Normally he fought like a tiger when he was pissed off, but when it was about his father… there wasn’t much fight to be had.

It was a losing fight in every context and he’d _learned_ by now.

“Was.. Seokmin… Seujin, and Heejoo. The-they trapped me in the locker room.. fo-for a few hours.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply immediately, just squeezing Baekhyun to his chest when the other sniffed and stumbled over his words.

“I’ll take care of it, Baek. Don’t be upset, baby, I’ll take care of it.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, digging his nose into Chanyeol’s sure and smelling his cologne.

He knew if comparing his own anger to Chanyeol’s that the other would win in a landslide, that Chanyeol was the _King_ of holding grudges, but he didn’t care for whatever the other had planned.

They deserved it.

They deserved every bit of madness Chanyeol wanted to give them.

“I have an idea.”

Baekhyun sat back with a deep sniff, grinning a tiny bit when Chanyeol wiped his eyes with his thumbs, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to the center of his mouth.

“What do you think about nightmares, my little demon?”

Confused, the smaller tilted his head, pressing his lips to the inside of Chanyeol’s palm, “What about them?”

“Do you think nightmares would suffice? Scare them out of their minds, baby… what’s the scariest thing you can dream up?” Chanyeol looked way into his own idea, a smirk pulling at his lips and the red dancing around at his thoughts.

Baekhyun had never thought about it. He laughed sheepishly, tugging the draw strings on Chanyeol’s joggers, “Um… I’m scared of being alone - but you know that.” 

Chanyeol's eyes softened up, but only a little as he kissed Baekhyun’s brow gently, “I do know that. But what about something else… something beastly? Have you ever heard of a wendigo?”

“Wendigo?” 

Chanyeol hummed, nodding, “In Hell, we store many monsters, wendigos are basically…. cannibals, they’ve been damned… they’re disgusting, skin falling off! They’ll eat you up-“ Baekhyun squealed, bursting into laughter when the other started chewing at his cheek, giggling and holding onto his shoulders.

This was the Chanyeol he loved. Playful, sweet, caring.

Baekhyun just continued his laughter even if his cheek was flushed from the soft nips, pressing his smile into Chanyeol’s neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you, angel.” Chanyeol cooed, scratching Baekhyun’s spine as the smaller sat back, “And I’m going to take care of this, okay? Going to make sure whoever did this will pay.”

He sighed and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek, “Okay.” 

“Okay? We’re okay?” 

Baekhyun nodded, cupping Chanyeol's cheeks to press a kiss onto his nose, trailing kisses up to his forehead.

“We’re okay, haneu.” 

The way Chanyeol sighed was nothing short of relieved, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s jaw before tucking fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, lingering fingers around Baekhyun’s hips but not seductively.

“Really sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing the side of Chanyeol’s lips, “Love you, swear. I don’t hate you, Chan.” He mumbled, tucking his head under the others chin.

“I know, baby. It’s okay.”

“No.” 

Chanyeol just hummed, untangling a few knots on Baekhyun’s hair while being careful of his bruising, “Stop worrying, I’m not mad. Now, your mom just left, so let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Baekhyun pouted and whined, leeching onto his boyfriend's shirt, “Am I smelly?”

 _“Stinky,”_ Chanyeol chided playfully, biting Baekhyun’s jaw to hear him laugh before pressing a kiss to his cheek, “No. You smell fine, I just want to brush your hair so you don’t irritate this much, at least not until I have my dad heal it.” 

“You just want me naked.” Baekhyun chided playfully, pressing a light smack to Chanyeol’s chest with a playful grin. 

The other snickered, pretending to bite his fingers for that, but otherwise just seeming content as he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “Sure, baby boy. You _are_ so gorgeous.” 

Giggling, Baekhyun shifted off of Chanyeol’s lap to begin gathering clothes, snatching from a small pile of his boyfriends clothes that was growing in the corner of his room. “Only if you take a shower with me.”

“Now _I’m_ the smelly one now?” 

Baekhyun laughed and trailed over to throw a towel at his lap, “Yes!” 

“You’re such a brat.” 

“You love me.” 

“Oh I _do,”_ Chanyeol grinned, “So much, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 done~


	17. Ipos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ipos, Earl of Hell, Makes Men Witty and Valiant

There was a note in his locker, a cute, huge note.

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear, running fingertips over the corners of the paper with a small blush.

Chanyeol didn’t normally write him notes, but he’d been in a _mood_ lately. One that consisted of texting him just about a hundred times _i love you’s_ and other heart racing compliments.

It felt good, amazing. 

But Baekhyun was just happy to have the Chanyeol he _loved_ rather than have him be so secretive.

Don't get him wrong - Chanyeol hadn’t given any information up about what Baekhyun wanted to know - none.

 _But,_ he was at least acknowledging his misdoings and even though he told Baekhyun, _I really don’t want to speak about it now, soon, I promise,_ it was better than nothing at all.

“Heard you were throwing a party.” 

Baekhyun jumped, pressing his note to his chest and gasping in surprise.

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Jongin commented, sounding completely confused as he pointed a finger at Baekhyun’s note.

In his rush it seemed he’d smashed it all around so the so _beautiful, my angel_ was all that showed although the note was long and written in big scrawl.

“Um- yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun turned back to his locker to shove his note inside, a flush on his face as he slammed the metal and held his backpack strap, “Yeah - party, Halloween party. At Chan's place, you’re welcome to come.” 

“I…” Jongin shuffled his feet, but Baekhyun could see the interest in his eyes, “Don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes a little, grasping the others sleeve and pulling him along, “Please. He’s not going to like.. steal your soul or force you into an orgy or anything - normal party if you count teenagers dressed in shitty monster outfits. You don’t have to though- just throw on some cat ears and be a slutty cat for all we care, free drinks - if you don’t drink then free food - you’ll come?”

“Um… I don’t… I’m not…” 

Taking pity on the other, Baekhyun sighed and squeezed Jongin's wrist, “If not, that’s cool too, but you can even bring one of your… _friends_ if you’d like. You know, just don’t be blessing shit in the house or I’ll be pissed. Took Chanyeol a lot of convincing for him to say I could invite you guys so just… no Jesus shit, cool?”

Jongin flustered like a fish out of water, flailing a hand and shaking his head adamantly, “I do-don’t know how to do that! I’m not… I …” 

Baekhyun raised a brow at the anxiety pouring off the other, pulling him out to the parking lot.

“... I’m not _out_ to get you guys, okay.” Jongin stated finally, licking his lips nervously, “I just… from what I’ve heard, I think it- it’s dangerous for the two of you to be together - but I also… i don't think that’s my business. It’s… _hard_ to say I’m against you, Baekhyun. I think we’re friends, but I also can’t… I- Chanyeol isn’t sunshine and rainbows like you think.” 

Baekhyun certainly didn’t think Chanyeol was, he most definitely didn’t think anything about his boyfriend was sunshine and rainbows other than sugary sweet kisses and affection for him.

But at the same time he acknowledged that nobody else _understood_ nor knew Chanyeol as he did.

Nobody else really knew about Baekhyun’s journeys in hell or about all the things he voluntarily witnessed. 

He just nodded and patted Jongin's shoulder, “I guess I’ll see you when I see you, Jonginnie.” 

Baekhyun genuinely liked Jongin - not even in the same context as he did Yixing.

Yixing… it was hard to explain. With Chanyeol, he found it easy to be able to wave the other out of his mind, yet there was a part of him that wanted to lean over in literature and ask questions about the tingling Baekhyun felt when he got too close.

He wasn’t necessarily inclined to hate Yixing or his friends, they were all incredibly sweet, but he _was_ inclined to hate the things they _did._

Baekhyun just tweaked Jongin's sleeve a little before jumping off the steps towards the parking lot, already hearing Luhan squealing something about what costume they should force Baekhyun into.

“A puppy, of course.” 

“That’s _not_ hot - how is that hot?” Sehun whined.

To that, Chanyeol reached over and smacked the others shoulder with a warning look, “He’s mine - doesn’t matter what he wears, it will be hot.” 

“But it _has_ to be a puppy!” Luhan cried, “You know how cute that would be! Chanyeol, agree with me!”

Baekhyun walked over to wrap around Chanyeol's spine with a giggle, looking up to see a rather cute looking thoughtful look on the others face. “I already have a costume.” 

“What!” Luhan screamed, whining.

“What? Really?” Chanyeol frowned and looked down at him with a rather uncharacteristic pout, “What is it? You didn’t tell me.” 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun laughed and pecked the fabric of Chanyeol’s arm before humming and opening the car door, “Secret, babe - don’t you try and pull any mind games! Promise!”

Chanyeol already had a focused look on his face like he was trying to listen for any slip up and Baekhyun whined and shook his shirt to snap him out of it, “No cheating!” He yipped, pointing a finger at him. 

The Demon actually _pouted_ and grumbled, “This is so unfair.” 

“Be human for once and learn the hard way.”

“That’s the _problem,”_ Chanyeol huffed, placing hands on the doorframe of his car to trap Baekhyun in it, kissing his temple while pouting, “I’m _not_ human, this is going to fucking _suck.”_

“Did he just say suck? Wait - is Baekhyun giving him a blowjob right now! I wasn’t listening!” Sehun cried, pressing against the car door with eyes wide.

Baekhyun laughed and held Chanyeol’s waist before the other could snarl and threaten some curses at Sehun. 

Chanyeol just growled and tucked Baekhyun under his chin, “Maybe later and you’re not fucking _invited,_ you dumb fuck.” 

******

“Baby, baby!” 

Baekhyun was _just_ getting out of the shower, dropping wet and boxers in his grip, he squeaked when Chanyeol threw the door open and came barging in to trap him in front of the counter.

“Chan! I’m naked!” 

“Oh, I _noticed,”_ His boyfriend purred rather cheesily and Baekhyun couldn’t help his giggle at the wiggly eyebrows he was sent.

That was _fine_ because Chanyeol had seen him naked more than anyone in his entire life, and he rarely saw Chanyeol this excited about much.

Well, never this excited he just _had_ to barge into Baekhyun’s home and more importantly bathroom fully knowing his boyfriend had texted him that he was going to shower a while ago.

Plus, his house was already tiny so when Chanyeol popped in it always made everything _so_ much more claustrophobic, even if it was a _good_ feeling to be so close to the other.

But times like right now it was awfully hard to get dressed when his six foot one boyfriend was taking up all of the bathroom space and pressing right up against him.

“And I will take care of that _later,_ first I have some plans and then I’ll eat this pretty ass out later.” 

Baekhyun squeaked when hands grabbed his ass, but Chanyeol just shifted him to sit on the counter and was grabbing his towel off of it to dry Baekhyun’s hair.

It was sweet - Baekhyun really loved Chanyeol when he was being so adorable, but he was laughing because right now the other was frantically drying him.

“It’s eleven at night, babe, what plans could you possibly have?” 

“Big ones.” Chanyeol chided, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, unable to resist the heat flush on his skin.

“Okay, Mister _I don’t need sleep_ , what’s up?” 

“Remember when I said I had some revenge plans in the works?”

Baekhyun hummed, raising arms obediently for a sweatshirt to be draped over him and smiling at the playful pecks to his collarbone and neck as Chanyeol went about dressing him. “Of course, never see you more excited.” 

“Oh, I’m _much_ more excited to see you, you’re just used to it by now.” Chanyeol murmured easily, yanking Baekhyun off the counter to slide his boxers and pajama bottoms up his legs, pressing a few cute kisses on his stomach which made Baekhyun giggle and tug his hair seeing as it was _way_ too sugary for his heart. “Anyway, finally got the perfect wendigo. Took some convincing my dad to allow us to bring it out for a night, but _ta da!”_

Baekhyun raised a brow, “Okay, babe. Please don't appea-“ He was cut off by a squeak as Chanyeol yanked him onto his hips, grabbing the tallers neck with a huff and whine at being jostled. “Do you _have_ to throw me around!”

“Part of the fun,” Chanyeol commented, “You don’t seem to mind when I’m-“

“Yah! Shut your mouth, you monster,” Baekhyun whined, blushing and hiding his face in Chanyeol's neck.

The Devil just snickered and kissed his shoulder as he bounced Baekhyun higher around his hips, “Yes, angel. Now close your eyes.” 

Baekhyun knew better by now than to open them when Chanyeol was jumping places, it made his head spin and made him want to vomit, but it was getting easier as time passed and the more his _lovely_ boyfriend claimed, _“Come on, my little demon. It’s so much faster!”_

Baekhyun somewhat suspected the other only liked to do so seeing as he got to hold him, but the catch was Baekhyun _very much_ loved when Chanyeol held him and made him feel small anyway.

“Open.” 

Baekhyun instantly grimaced at the disgusting mess of a room they were in, gagging dramatically.

“Ugh, Seokmin really is a fucking _mess,_ and that’s from someone who legitimately has met all sorts of fucking monsters.” 

Baekhyun snorted, latching onto Chanyeol’s chest even as his feet touched the floor - he was barefoot and much rather preferred _not_ to catch athletes' feet just from touching such filthy carpet and instead stood on Chanyeol’s feet.

The other never seemed to mind him sticking so close anyway, and he swore Chanyeol was built like a tank or something because he’d never seen the man get hurt. 

Plus, Baekhyun’s 140 pounds definitely weren’t going to do any damage to Chanyeol who was certainly made of muscle and steel.

_I don’t know if this will be visible to him…_

Baekhyun frowned, looking up at Chanyeol as the other grabbed his waist, “Did you say something?”

“What? Nah,” Chanyeol murmured, raising a brow but looking at Seokmin over Baekhyun’s head, “Just was thinking whether you’d be able to see it - don’t want to scare you.” 

“I’m not scared.” Baekhyun said although he _felt_ a bit scared. “I’m not a kid, I have been to Hell before - I think that’s something not on many bucket lists and _I’ve_ done it.” 

Chanyeol chuckled rather loudly, so much so that Seokmin whom was lying peacefully in bed started to squirm, Baekhyun thought for _sure_ he’d been waking up until his boyfriend snapped fingers and he fell limply back into bed, neck at an angle that suggested an ache in the morning.

“Magic.” Chanyeol teased at Baekhyun’s gawking face, pinching his hip.

The human pouted, “Let’s get on with this, it _stinks_ here.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

Baekhyun prepared himself by clenching Chanyeol’s shirt, scratching into his top nervously.

If the creature was something Chanyeol was weary about him seeing, then Baekhyun didn’t doubt it's hideousness.

“You can close your eyes.” 

Baekhyun ignored that in favor of staring wide eyed at the creature across the room from him.

It was _huge,_ a sickly grey color, almost looking alienesque- it had long, grotesque claw like things and it’s mouth was pulled from ear to ear - if it _had_ such things. No nose was seen, no eyes, just wrinkled looking slimy skin - Baekhyun felt his mouth couldn’t shut in disgust. 

The only last, human looking thing on it was small patches of hair on it's head, but other than that there was no indication that this thing was _ever_ human.

“If you keep biting so much, this is what you’ll turn into.” 

Baekhyun gasped and laughed breathily as he turned to bite Chanyeol's side, giggling despite feeling his heart racing.

_“Master.”_

He stilled, confusion taking over his face at the rumbling, gurgling noises the creature was making. 

It _wasn’t_ human.

Yet…. he _understood_ it?

_“My job is this human?”_

“That’s correct. And two others, we can deal with those later,” Chanyeol commented, instead of shifting Baekhyun off of his feet just picking him up like he weighed as much as a child and holding him very much like he _was._ “Any special requests, baby?”

Baekhyun sucked his lips into his mouth, debating seeing as the creature _was_ horrifying. It made wet, almost excited noises at Seokmin asleep in bed, it gurgled and clicked like some sort of rabid animal.

If he wasn’t with Chanyeol, he wasn’t sure he could ever approach such a creature. 

“Scare him, haneu,” Baekhyun mumbled, circling his arms around the others neck and looking up at him with doe eyes, “I was _so_ scared.” 

Chanyeol's lip quirked up into a half scowl, half grin, of course not entertained at Baekhyun’s fear but rather his approval. “You’ll really like what I have planned then.” 

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the creature was gone, instead Seokmin began to writhe in his bed, expression contorted.

And when he began to scream and cry, Baekhyun didn’t feel bad at all, he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren’t getting TOO used to updates, but I’ve just completed chapter 25 and I want yall to read ASAP! This book may be about 30-35(?) chs I’m thinking so far.... maybe...
> 
> PS SPICY HALLOWEEN party next ch & SOME ANSWERS


	18. Gusoyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusoyn, Duke of Hell, Shows The Meaning of All Questions

“No he did _not!”_

Baekhyun giggled and nodded, looking at Luhan through his mirror as he added more blush to his nose, “Really. He wet himself - Chanyeol wants to mess with him some more - start some rumors that he’s a bedwetter, but I’m still on the fence.” 

“I mean, they treated you like shit, yeah? Isn’t that what you said? Damn. Chanyeol should have reversed the hex and let us remember _too!”_ The blonde screamed, whining as he flopped down onto the chest at the end of Chanyeol’s bed, dressed in a bright white angel costume.

How _unoriginal,_ Kyungsoo had already called him out for being an angel _every year_ to which Luhan replied, “Yeah, but this is a _golden_ angel - it’s different.” 

Baekhyun was just proud of all the praise Luhan had given him seeing _his_ outfit.

Nobody else had yet, and Chanyeol had been bouncing off the walls when Baekhyun kicked him from his own room so he could get ready.

And now with a black leather romper on, falling just below his butt, rather cute, but dark makeup on and a white square between his collarbones he deemed it good enough.

Well, Luhan whistled when he turned around to slide leather boots on anyway.

“Someone is looking to get fucked.”

“Chanyeol can't even keep his hands to himself on a _normal_ day,” Baekhyun giggled, standing up, “I might as _well_ see how long he lasts.” 

“Not long at all, I guarantee it,” Luhan crooned, laughing as he walked over to link arms with Baekhyun, “This may be the only time I’ll see you all night - the two of you will be locked away the rest of it.” 

Baekhyun snickered, but didn’t deny that, just popping his lips together to soften them.

The party had already been going for a while, so he wasn’t surprised at all the people here.

After all, Chanyeol was known to be rich, known to throw parties and _apparently_ everyone knew how good they were because there were _tons_ of people here.

Baekhyun was surprised there were even this many people in town.

“Watch your step, babe. You trip and flash everyone a show, Chanyeol will kick my ass.” 

Baekhyun snorted and clutched the railing as they started down the stairs.

It was pretty easy to find Chanyeol standing and talking to someone Baekhyun had _no_ clue of. 

Well, he didn’t know very many people if they weren’t from high school or from his mother anyway, so it wasn’t really hard to meet that standard.

“Babe!” Baekhyun yelled over the music, placing his hands on his hips, “Haneu!” 

That one _always_ got him attention quickly, like Chanyeol couldn't help it at all when Baekhyun wanted him.

Chanyeol's mouth opened a little bit and Baekhyun could hear whispers near him as he giggled and did a playful spin, spurring on the stares.

That was _fine_ because he didn’t care for anyone’s attention other than the ironically red horn headband wearing Demon across from him.

And his expression was _more_ than enough approval of his outfit and reiterated Luhan’s comment that he’d be getting laid rather fast.

Not that he _ever_ needed to ask for sex really, Chanyeol practically took a kiss to the cheek as Baekhyun being horny.

Chanyeol's mouth pulled into a smirk and Baekhyun took that as a sign to run over, jumping up until Chanyeol set a drink down to catch him and yank him up.

_“Damn.”_

Baekhyun heard a few sly comments and earned a few looks as people walked by but he knew Chanyeol was _incredibly_ distracted by him because he didn’t say a thing or even turn away from eyeing Baekhyun’s face, hands digging into the smallers thighs as he held him up.

“Holy _fuck.”_

Baekhyun grinned with accomplishment, turning to smirk cockily at Chanyeol, “You should say _holy lord._ Missing a cross, but I’m still a pries-“

“One _sexy priest.”_ Chanyeol growled, bouncing Baekhyun higher to press their mouths close, “My fucking _baby._ Gonna worship you so fucking much, _fuck.”_

There was no reason why they couldn’t get started right now, so Baekhyun leaned forward to grab Chanyeol’s bottom lip between his teeth _instantly._

It was still insane to him, as someone who had never really had an actual boyfriend before this, how they weren’t growing tired of each other at _all._

Not that Baekhyun was stuck up, nor expected much, but he had his fair share of boys he’d grown tired of, but not Chanyeol - never Chanyeol.

“Not so fast,” His boyfriend chided, breathing with restraint against Baekhyun’s mouth, licking over the bitten area that was now red, “Need you to relax a bit and then we have more important things to do.” 

Normally, Baekhyun would whine and pout until Chanyeol gave in and loved him to death, but Chanyeol sounded rather nervous, so he didn’t.

Instead he just pecked over his boyfriends bitten lip before squirming out of his hold and grabbing Chanyeol’s cup off the table and gulping a few drinks.

He wasn’t even sure if Chanyeol _could_ get drunk, but if so it definitely wouldn’t be a good idea for someone so powerful to lose all clarity.

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol felt the same because the Devil didn’t even tease him for stealing his drink, just grabbing his fingers and making him do another spin for him.

“Fuck, you’re making me regret waiting right now.” The taller huffed, and when Baekhyun looked at him he giggled at how turned on Chanyeol looked.

“Always available for _you,”_ Baekhyun mumbled cheekily, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s loose tie and turning around to press his ass against the others front, swaying as he held his drink in one hand and the tie across his chest.

He’d originally thought Chanyeol's outfit was _ridiculous,_ dressed like a more laid back version of Yifan but teasing with his horn headband, but now it was just _hot -_ he’d never seen Chanyeol in a button down or slacks and it made him want to test out things he’d really never had urges to before.

Baekhyun could practically hear Chanyeol’s restraint as the taller breathed into his ear, pecking down his jaw and digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips, pressing him more firmly against him. 

He had no idea why Chanyeol _wanted_ to give himself a boner in front of everyone here, but Baekhyun wasn’t about to say _no_ to feeling his boyfriends length pressing through their clothes, it made him feel cocky - proud even.

“Sit down.” Baekhyun mumbled, turning around quickly and catching Chanyeol off guard as he nearly spilled his drink, throwing it back on the table before yanking at the others tie, “Sit.” 

Chanyeol looked incredibly amused at his attitude, licking his lips and running a hand down Baekhyun’s ass before doing as requested and sitting down.

“Feeling good today, baby boy?” Chanyeol cooed, obviously interested as Baekhyun took a seat on his lap, naked legs falling over Chanyeol's hips.

The larger reached to touch the smooth skin of his thighs and Baekhyun tsked, grabbing his hands and pressing forward so their chests rested together, “No _touching.”_

“You’re _kidding,”_ Chanyeol hissed, looking like a child who got a toy taken away as Baekhyun giggled into his cheek and began to wetly kiss down his neck. “This is _torture.”_

“Fun for _me,”_ The smaller chided, shifting to press himself down directly on top of the others dick and making a soft, breathy noise as he smirked into Chanyeol’s jaw. “And I’m _in_ charge of this situation.” 

“Says _who?”_

Laughing before even replying, Baekhyun rolled his hips against Chanyeol's teasingly, not quite putting pressure on him, “Don’t you know? I spoke to the _lord_ today, confess to me, babe.” 

Chanyeol groaned, going against orders and grabbing the back of his thighs to still him before he _actually_ got hard in front of all these people. “The only thing I have to confess is that I love you so fucking much, you fucking minx.” 

That was _not_ what Baekhyun was expecting, he both pouted and smiled because he wanted to tease more, but knew when Chanyeol was in a sweet mood he was going to be lovey- dovey for a while.

He was too _sweet_ for someone so entirely evil, Baekhyun sighed and cupped behind his ear to kiss him deeply, licking at his bottom lip gently, feeling the spot that was warmer than the rest from his bite earlier.

“I love you _too,_ Mister Devil _.”_

Chanyeol looked very handsome when he heard that, everytime he just smiled ear to ear and made a quiet noise of approval. 

He chuckled and pecked Baekhyun’s lips quickly before gathering his boyfriends waist to gently slide him off, making a rather lustful noise as he smoothed a hand down the leather of his outfit to capture his hand, bringing it to his lips, “I actually have _one_ more confession.” 

Baekhyun looked up confused, pouting his lips, “More sins? Dirty boy.” 

He saw Chanyeol’s eyes flicker insanely quickly and giggled at the others interest in his teasing.

“Aish! This is supposed to be _special_ and sweet _,_ and then you come out here looking like _this -_ and I know what’s under these clothes and it’s even fucking _better._ That’s fucking unfair, Baekhyun! How come you’re so goddamn pretty and then I just have to sit here and try and _not_ be flustered!” 

Baekhyun merely grinned at the others ranting, letting himself be dragged down the downstairs hallway.

There were so many people here - but Chanyeol was no idiot and locked every single door in the house tonight so they wouldn’t have any mishaps.

It would be extremely terrifying if they got one of Yifan's artifacts stolen - but Satan himself likely would laugh it off.

“...Babe?” Baekhyun mumbled when Chanyeol abruptly stopped, stepping out from behind him to tuck himself around the others waist, “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol didn’t necessarily look like something was wrong, but he looked _so_ nervous, sighing and running fingertips over Baekhyun’s cheek.

So _fond_ looking as he leaned down to his level. 

Thinking he was getting kisses, Baekhyun lifted his head and parted his lips, only Chanyeol was just _looking_ at him and that was somehow _sweeter_ than the kisses he thought he’d get.

“You love me?” 

“So much.” The smaller whispered, looking a tiny bit concerned with his behavior, but mostly enamored as he pet the shell of Chanyeol’s ear since they were level to one another, “Love you so much, Haneu. What do you want me to say to prove it?” 

Chanyeol smiled, kissing below Baekhyun’s eye before clearing his throat and placing a hand on his spine, “Would you sell your soul to me? Hm? Jump off into the River of Souls?” He questioned playfully.

Baekhyun giggled, “Let the Hell Hounds have me, Chan.” 

“How _ironic,_ I’d visit the dungeons- let all the Minotaurs and beasts eat me if you want, angel!” 

Snickering, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s knuckles as he began to be yanked further, but only a few steps.

The door at the end of this hall was one that Baekhyun had never gone into - in fact, everytime he got near it always seemed _someone_ was coming to look for him.

He never was too suspicious nor worried though, but now - watching Chanyeol touch the red wood and looking so _excited_ and worried and _anxious,_ it was weird.

_Oh, father help me._

Baekhyun frowned at the intrusive thought that _wasn’t his own,_ licking his lips but opting not to say anything since the last few times he’d written off as accidents.

He wasn’t so sure Chanyeol was doing it though, because the other day he’d gotten very nervous thoughts from the other, and it wasn’t like Chanyeol at all.

“You have to open it,” Chanyeol mumbled, tugging Baekhyun in front of him and pressing a hand to the door, “Just you.” 

Baekhyun found instead of asking so many questions that Chanyeol explained better when he gave him time, so he didn’t question it.

“It’s not.. locked?” Baekhyun mumbled, twisting the gold doorknob.

_Not for you, my love._

He twisted to look up at Chanyeol and found the other was pushing the door open with a heavy breath, but not speaking.

The room was _freezing_ when it opened up; it looked like a normal lounge or study room, shelves of old artifacts on a wall, a huge leather couch in the corner of the room and a gold rimmed desk.

“It’s been sealed since I was only a baby.” Chanyeol whispered, barely needing to speak up because it was so silent in the room when they shut the door - like they were cutting off the entire rest of the world from them. He sounded choked up and Baekhyun didn’t like the tearful whisper, “My mother created it.” 

“Your.. um,” Baekhyun cleared his throat as Chanyeol walked over to the desk simply to touch it, but not opening or digging through any of the things even though he looked like he wanted to. “.. mother? I- I’m sure she would have loved you, you’re amazing.” 

“I wish I could see her… let her meet _you.”_

Baekhyun gulped, because he didn’t know how to say Chanyeol deserved to meet her much more than he did. 

“But, she’s not in Hell.” Chanyeol mumbled, taking a seat in the desk chair and looking cute as he simply gave a little spin and closed his eyes, “She was saved - released of sins.”

“Why?”

“Father let her go.” 

Frowning, Baekhyun shuffled over to the corner of the desk, barely even leaning on it as he felt it was disrespectful. “Wouldn’t he want to see her?” 

“That’s what _I_ wondered,” Chanyeol mused, voice cracking before he cleared it, “Anyway - this is _yours_ now. She made it for you - you’ve opened it, I always… I always knew that you were going to be _amazing.”_

“Me?” Baekhyun whispered, licking his lips nervously, “Haneu… she… she died a long time ago, love. I never… knew her…” 

Chanyeol looked like he’d forgotten to explain something, eyes going a bit wider as he got up to gently pull Baekhyun under his arm, pushing at his back until they came to the corner of the room above the couch.

He was now looking at a sheet hanging on the wall, but Baekhyun knew that wasn’t enough to make Chanyeol’s hand shake on his chest, making him grab the largers fingers reassuringly.

“She was a medium.” 

Baekhyun gasped, tilting to look up at him. Chanyeol's eyes were filled with tears even if he didn’t sound worked up.

“There were… prophets, she used to be one,” He continued, “At least… until Father fell. She had seen his story - she sympathized with his curiosity and the angels… they stripped her of the visions, but she was still able to see the future, only now she couldn’t see into _Their_ plans, not into Heaven. She… she saw _me.”_ Chanyeol sniffed and Baekhyun tried to turn around to comfort him, to wipe his face, but the other didn’t let him, he just gulped and shook his head a bit, holding Baekhyun still facing the wall. “And _you._ And she prophesied - she _wrote._ B-Before, outcomes are not written, they are… unsure. Nobody knows how they may change, but she wrote many versions - m-many outcomes. It-uh..” 

“Haneu… let me..” Baekhyun whispered, feeling his own tears well up as he tried to reach up to comfort him.

Chanyeol shook his head against, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder now and the smaller took a chance to wipe what he could feel of tears away. 

They _felt_ different than normal tears, and when Baekhyun looked at his hand saw that they were not _clear,_ but a blackish color. How _weird_ when they fell clear on Chanyeol’s face.

“For now, just see this - questions… can take time to answer.” Chanyeol said, reaching over to yank the sheet down.

A bunch of dust drifted down making Baekhyun cough, and yet once his eyes landed on the painting it suddenly felt much easier to breathe.

“I only saw it once in a photograph.... it’s so much more in person...” Chanyeol awed in his ear.

The two of them looked nearly the same, but older. Much older, and if Baekhyun had to say a thing he would say _centuries_ of wisdom was what he saw in the couple.

Chanyeol was standing beside the gold throne in an old fashioned looking suit, a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and the smaller was sitting with legs crossed in a deep burgundy robe.

The details were so _perfect._ Down to the mole Baekhyun had on his lip and the red around Chanyeol's eyes, the shade of pink used on Baekhyun’s lips was _exact._

He even recognized the background as having a Blood Red moon in the back.

“Do you want me to go? It.. it's a lot to take in, I realize. I just.. I hope that it helps with the anxiety you’ve had. I won’t- I’m not going to lie and say there’s not more to tell you, but this is a lot at once all in itself, and- Baekhyun, I don’t _want_ to scare you away or overwhelm you.” 

Baekhyun pressed a hand over his eyes, overwhelmed but in _such_ a good way, turning to press his cheek into Chanyeol’s chest. “Stay.” 

“It’s _your_ room, baby. I can leave if you want - I have no right to this room, and that’s exactly as my mother wanted it to be. She didn’t want me to know any of this unless you permitted it.” 

That sounded ridiculous - Baekhyun could never go through all of this and pretend to keep a secret from Chanyeol should he find one. 

But, maybe she knew that _too,_ and intended for things to be that way.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed, “I _love_ you. I-I love you.” 

“Oh, baby. I love you - a-as you can see, I have been _born_ to love you,” Chanyeol was kneeling down, face covered in tears and yet when Baekhyun touched them they blackened against his face and somehow it wasn’t a scary sight at all.

He watched them begin to dry up and it was so _odd_ to see black dry and disappear against skin.

“I wan-want you to make love to me.” Baekhyun cried, digging fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and pressing into his space so they could cry together, “Love me.” 

“That’s all I ever want, Baekhyun - to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun...... duhhhhhh
> 
> *wipes brow* “FINALLY BAEKHYUN KNOWS SOMETHING!”


	19. Amon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon, Marquis of Hell, Procures Love

Chanyeol's mother, Yoona, was a beautiful woman - not just physically.

Mentally, she was beautiful, and Baekhyun almost felt like she was here, with him when he read the journals she’d left for him.

Chanyeol hadn’t been wrong - everything in here was addressed to him, like she knew Baekhyun would be weary opening things.

It had taken a few attempts to work up the courage to even _with_ his name written in a pretty, cursive scrawl.

It was… hard. 

Chanyeol couldn’t sit in here with him for more than an hour before the taller would make some excuse to disappear.

_I’ll go pick us up some food - I-I’ll be a while! I’m going to the next town over._

_Baby, I.. just remembered I had some art homework…_

_Fuck! I need to start laundry!_

Chanyeol didn’t even _have_ an art class, and they had a maid that came to clean everything including laundry once a week - but Baekhyun pretended to buy it until he finally said, _Babe, you don’t need to come in._

Since then, Baekhyun left the door open in case someone wanted to come in, and normally it was Chanyeol coming in and kissing his cheek, never reading what the smaller had been, but simply getting some kisses and asking how things were going and leaving.

Baekhyun couldn’t blame him at all.

Yoona had a sense of humor that Baekhyun couldn’t really understand and didn’t _feel_ like a parent nor really an adult that would be so much older than him now - simply a girl that made quick teases as to his and Chanyeol’s relationship.

Always crossing barriers that Baekhyun was surprised to know, it was _weird_ thinking that everything he was experiencing she knew about or had - in one version - seen happen.

She speculated a lot - many times she would write something and note to the side (Dream or alternate) and Baekhyun was quickly learning these were paths she either did not fully agree with happening or disliked completely.

It was adorable that she completely disagreed with things that may or may not have occured. 

Like his first time meeting Chanyeol, she had written an ALTERNATE beside it underlined expressing how risky a move it was, and had scolded Chanyeol in pen about his inappropriate behavior. 

Baekhyun wondered what he would find if he looked through books with Chanyeol’s name on them, yet still signed to Baekhyun - would she be disappointed in his actions of the past too? 

She was hilarious in her scolding, writing of how she would have sent him to Hell for being so crude to Baekhyun, especially because there were so many outcomes.

She was lucky Baekhyun just _chose_ the right one, because apparently one of them could have been him kneeing Chanyeol right in the junk and the rest of the semester ignoring him.

Books were separated by years - they were written in time lapses - and Baekhyun started with _current_ events.

But it included so many things he didn’t even know if it was possible for him to ever read the shelves and drawers of writings, he wondered how far they went, and how much time she spent here.

Most of it was spent riddled with affection though, he could _feel_ it.

Although she had at times ridiculed Chanyeol for being an _arrogant fiend,_ she also praised him.

 _Handsome, my son , love child -_ she _loved_ Chanyeol. She always knew she would and Baekhyun couldn’t… express how horrible it felt to read about _her_ perspective all the while she wrote about his and _Chanyeol’s._

He cried often, found himself crying often while reading because while she was pitying him and being upset over things she was unsure would happen - routes sometimes not even specified - she wrote of a _winged creature_ that she seemed to hate when alternate realities showed her it. 

Yoona expressed her hatred in noting Baekhyun’s character and the difference between many connecting alternatives, she often referred to the creature as _Cheonsa_ but she declared it despicable and skipped over any realities including it.

Baekhyun wanted to know what - who that creature was - and how it related to him in such a way that terrified her to the point of her declaring her tears were blurring her writing and that Yifan had to take her to rest after a vision with it.

Yifan… he was a character.

She loved him nearly as much as she had loved Chanyeol - it was almost like Baekhyun had a _friend_ that could relate to the universe he had to live in where people weren’t _people_ and creatures were divided into _good or bad._

Only she knew much more than he did, and she handled it much better.

Well, with Satan at her side it was difficult to say Yifan ever _was_ anything evil.

Yoona compared him and Chanyeol many times - their relationships - she recalled how Yifan had never been stuck up seeing as he had been lost for thousands of years before she came. 

He sounded… like such a broken person in her eyes, in need of some sort of salvation.

That salvation had been her - and Baekhyun wished he could tell her that, because he felt like she had still been searching for something to give Yifan to help him heal.

Chanyeol was more than enough of a symbol of completeness within Yifan, it was clear to Baekhyun on the day she’d started the book and written of a _treasure_ Yifan claimed they’d be receiving in nine months.

They’d both been in the dark of how things had ended up then - and Baekhyun wasn’t looking forward to finding out how she’d reacted, because surely she knew.

“Dear?”

Baekhyun sniffed and pulled his nose back from the leather bound book, about a dozen covering the desk and that was not _nearly_ what there was - only what he’d found underneath the desk. 

It would take years to go through these.

Yifan was leaning against the doorway, not looking directly at Baekhyun but touching the inside of the door, “Want company?”

“It’s your house, my Lord. You’re welcome in whenever you’d like.” 

“Hm, but that was _not_ how she intended things to be.” Yifan commented, but looked rather reminiscent as he stepped foot into the room and began to touch the edging of the border that went halfway up the wall. “Who do you think sealed the door in the first place? It is not my place to come in here too much.” 

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, using the sleeve of Chanyeol’s sweater to wipe his eyes clean and shut the book he’d been reading, dust still waving off of all of them even though he’d taken a cloth to it. “You don’t want to know things?” 

Yifan turned to him with a small laugh, never nearing the desk and instead sitting on the lounge across the room - away from _everything._ “I know many things, my child. But… even _I_ can find that I need to be unknowing sometimes.” 

“But..” Baekhyun wasn’t sure how much of these books _felt_ right to share. What details felt appropriate. Yet, that was part of the reason she’d given all of this to _him - right?_

It was his choice because she _trusted_ him enough to do so.

“She loved you a lot,” Baekhyun settled on mumbling, pulling his feet into the desk chair. “Yoona… was so _beautiful.”_

“Indeed.” Satan murmured, but his eyes shone more fond than he’d likely meant for them too. “The two of you.. are merely twins - personality wise.” 

That was quite literally the best compliment Baekhyun had ever received in his life, he chewed on his thumb and decided not to argue even if he felt it was an extremely generous compliment - Yifan wasn’t one to give out false praise anyway.

“Have you gotten to-“ 

“Yifan, why did you let her leave Hell?”

Yifan chuckled, reaching over to the side table to grab a small glass dove figure, taking his sweet time looking it over with more interest than Baekhyun could understand.

“What is it that you think souls look like in Hell?”

Baekhyun chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty sticking his nose where it certainly doesn’t belong - but Yifan never scolded him for it at all.

“I-I don’t know, I’m sorry, Father.” 

“No, it’s alright.” Yifan said instantly, snapping his head up to look at Baekhyun with a soothing look, “It is alright to be curious, darling.” 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and nodded stiffly, playing with the edge of his sleeves.

“Souls… they are not physical beings, Baekhyun.” The man hummed, resting his sharp jaw on his fist and leaning onto the arm of the lounge, “They may speak - they may feel. I could have created… a multitude of… _homes_ for her. Perhaps… a beach, maybe a forest - she loved nature.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel as if he was intruding into a place Yifan hadn’t gone to in a while as he watched the man towards the doorway with a sad smile, “I cannot… be in a place in which I cannot _feel_ her skin or- or simply see a full figure. Here, in Hell, if I was not present she would have been alone, left to walk on a path waiting for my visits. Lovely boy, that is _not_ the afterlife I had wanted for her - in Heaven, although I miss her… more than I can say, she has relatives and is loved dearly, something I’m afraid she would not have been down here except for by me. Had Chanyeol had to make a decision similar - he’d have done so for _you,_ even if he’s told me many times of his disagreement with my choice.” 

“He’s just… he’s never met her. He just wants to meet her,” Baekhyun mumbled, unintentionally sounding defensive of his boyfriend. He couldn’t help it - sometimes adults treated their children’s choices as petty ideas - but they very much knew what they were speaking of. “Chanyeol is only a bit… _aggressive_ about the topic _,_ I would say.” 

Yifan likely knew that already - it was certainly not Baekhyun’s place to tell him of where and how he had done with Chanyeol, but he definitely felt some things weren misunderstood between Satan and his son.

Things Yoona seemed to have known.

“And these words... my dearest little creature, are why you are of _top_ priority,” Yifan crooned, making Baekhyun blush and laugh into his knee.

Baekhyun continued to laugh for a minute or two until he felt a presence at the back of the chair and didn’t even _pretend_ to be surprised when Chanyeol was making a tired sounding noise and yanking him out of his seat with one arm.

“He is no _ragdoll,_ son. Be gentle.” Satan scolded, although he looked more than gentle when he watched the pair.

Baekhyun noticed it seemed Yifan _always_ looked happier when Chanyeol was happy.

“He is _my doll,”_ Chanyeol moaned, eyes swollen with sleep and huffing into Baekhyun’s cheek once he had the smaller one settled in his lap and had taken his seat. His nap filled eyes seemed too tired to care about where they were for now. “I don’t sleep well when not near him - is this a normal reaction, Father?” 

Baekhyun was combing Chanyeol’s messy hair from his eyes until he heard Yifan chuckle and glanced at him seeing as it was an odd noise to hear from him when it was not insulting.

“I’m afraid that is only for _you,_ son. It is a good reaction - a spiritual significance I would say.” 

“What does that mean?” Baekhyun mumbled when Chanyeol grinned in a rather cute, but tired way, pressing a gentle kiss to the others temple to which his boyfriend seemed more awake to accept. 

Yifan snorted, “I suppose you haven’t gotten that far yet - or perhaps Yoona went off on a tangent, she did tend to have a way of splitting tales… part of her charm, but also a difficulty from her gift. So much information in such a human mind can… have unfortunate side effects. I guess that is one of the things I wished could have… been changed, but to no avail.” 

Baekhyun pouted as he didn’t understand much of what Yifan was referring to, turning to look up at Chanyeol and only needing to nuzzle a bit into his nose for his boyfriend to look ready to explain in simple terms.

“Father says he and Mother were like us.” 

“I’m sure, Haneu. Yifan and Yoona loved each other also.“ Baekhyun mused, leaning down to rest his head under Chanyeol's chin.

Satan snorted, tapping his fingers against the leather and yet Baekhyun only then realized that perhaps he should feel more awkward being so touchy in front of him - but Yifan never discouraged any of their behavior, “No, dear. Yes- but not quite. See, there was an _issue_ you could say. We could have never become what you and Chanyeol ar- will be.” 

Baekhyun didn’t understand what he meant, lovers did not need special requirements in order to love.

“Yoona was a _human._ More beautiful than most - more blessed with gifts, yet… she was _human,_ and I am _not.”_

“Father was created an angel,” Chanyeol mumbled, sweetly separating parts of Baekhyun’s hair out of his face as if he couldn’t take it blocking his eyes, “Angels, they are missing key things that humans… _have.”_

“A sense of humor?” Baekhyun asked playfully, giggling under his breath, he heard Yifan chuckle quietly and knew the other was not offended seeing as he _was_ no angel anymore.

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up in an adorable way that he did before releasing deep laughs, kissing Baekhyun’s cheekbone with a snort. “Yes, but no, baby. They do not have _souls._ So Father could have _never_ had what we _will,_ what we do. They could never grow immortal together - they could have never ruled together. A curse for Father leaving - he could have never had my Mother for much longer than human timespans.”

Baekhyun was _lost_ now. What did souls have to do with love? What did immortality have to do with him and Chanyeol?

But his eyes skipped to the painting over Yifans head, the one that Satan himself was looking up at and reaching up to touch the pretty signature of his lovers in the corner.

They were aged there - still beautiful and youthful looking - but _older._

“Chanyeol has a soul, he is half a human, but he does not have half of a soul, my darling. You have a soul, Baekhyun, and the souls seek each other out in a… way that my love and I could have never _known_ could happen.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth was parted in shock, pupils shaking a bit with so many questions.

What the _hell_ did that mean for him and Chanyeol? What did _anything_ mean anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Yifan used to be an angel, therefore he never had a soul to begin with, he’s just a being. They go more into why that’s important next chapter! 
> 
> Are you guys sad to know I nearly have this story completed? Writing ch 30 soon, and I think 35 is gonna be the last ch 😔 Last week I was stuck on ch 14! Crazy! (Of course you guys know I’m the worst about spamming extras if I think of them tho)


	20. Furfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furfur, Earl of Hell, Teacher of Secret and Divine Things

_It is just so weird, I’m so confused, Chanyeol - I’m getting a migraine from this._

_You’re focusing too hard, don’t try so hard and it will come naturally, baby boy. Relax, you need to calm down._

Baekhyun was _not_ getting used to this _soul switching_ stuff, he literally was struggling - big time.

Nobody really knew what would manifest between them, but when Baekhyun told Chanyeol he was nearly _positive_ he was hearing his thoughts occasionally the other had legitimately started crying.

Apparently, it was a _huge_ deal for Baekhyun to be having signs like that.

Technically, nothing would be completed between them for a very long time, and neither Chanyeol nor Yifan knew exactly how things would be for Baekhyun, but they _did_ say that Baekhyun would have some… interesting side effects.

Reading minds apparently seemed to be the first one, yet his mind didn’t really stray past Chanyeol's, especially when in the same room.

He’d heard the teacher musing about her sick pet cat the other day in History, but Baekhyun really didn’t pick up on much else but Chanyeol when the other was thinking rather loud.

They were testing what Baekhyun could do and while he felt bad when Chanyeol wanted to see if he could do other things - like move stuff with his mind as the taller occasionally could - and he couldn’t do that, at least not yet, Chanyeol looked a bit upset.

It depended on their connection apparently, the more time together the more Baekhyun would be… less _human_ and more _immortal._

It… wasn’t something Baekhyun had to think about, he didn’t force himself to think about it much when he tried to love as he could now - knowing and learning as he went.

Plus, it couldn’t be more clear that he _loved_ Chanyeol, and whether or not that love had consequences - he was willing to take them.

“It’s really hurting,” Baekhyun mumbled, leaning over his Chemistry textbook with a pout to Chanyeol across the table, “Just let me hold your hand and try again.” 

_Contact makes it too easy, you need to learn at a wider distance so we can speak further away._

_When are we ever not together?_ Baekhyun huffed, pressing his chin to the back of his hand and sending pouty eyes to his boyfriend.

To that, Chanyeol smirked cheekily, wiggling his brows and leaning over the table towards him, not touching him but still acknowledging his cute pout. _I can help, you want help, teddy bear?_

“Why do I love you again? You’re so mushy these days,” Baekhyun whined, yet was grinning and he knew Chanyeol also knew he liked it.

_You’re one to talk._

Baekhyun pinkened as he flicked his pencil across the desk at Chanyeol, narrowing his eyes with his bottom lip poking out.

Chanyeol just snickered and curled his leg around Baekhyun’s under the lab table, obviously paying much more attention to their class than the smaller was because he leaned over to start separating beakers when Baekhyun hadn’t even heard their experiment starting.

_Make it not hurt, Channie._

Chanyeol shifted to look at him, grinning mischievously, “Of course, angel.” 

Baekhyun suddenly felt something he wasn’t _expecting_ in his head, stiffening as a scene began to play out.

One that _certainly_ would make him relax and calm down yet one entirely inappropriate for their environment.

Chanyeol was placing kisses to his opened mouth, flicking his tongue against Baekhyun’s and earning a sharp moan for caressing the smallers sensitive nipples.

The Demon laughed and began to kiss down his chest, licking at his skin and sucking marks where he felt they belonged all the way down to Baekhyun’s hip bones, scraping teeth along them before the smaller moaned when long fingers were forcing his legs apart.

Chanyeol settled between his legs to his naked regions while kissing the inside of his thighs, licking furiously at old and healing hickies. 

Baekhyun moaned breathlessly and grabbed a handful of thick curls, raising his hips up to try and earn attention to where he wanted and needed it most-

“Inappropriate-“ Baekhyun hissed, standing up to smack Chanyeol upside the head with a furious blush and frantically looking around as if anyone else had been able to see what he had.

His boyfriend cackled, already looking like he’d completed their lab for the day as he grinned toothily. _Could have been worse - what if I imagined it was in a church, you know how fucked that would be? You know what, I’m so down for that - you know, if I wouldn’t burn alive and shit._

Baekhyun threw a hand over his lips to stifle his giggles, kicking Chanyeol under the desk. _Blasphemy!_

“Only the _best_ kind of kink - wanna risk my dick burning off for it?”

“No, I think I like it too much.” 

Chanyeol grinned cockily, passing his lab book across the table for Baekhyun to copy, “Yeah. I know you do - let’s not risk it, don’t know if your pretty ass would burn inside of one of those.” 

“Huh?” Baekhyun chewed on the edge of his pen at least _attempting_ to understand what Chanyeol had done for the experiment as he read the book and listened to the other, “What do you mean?”

“When I got burned and shit - like the Holy Water, remember? I think that’s gonna affect you - not sure though - and we’re not testing that to find out!” He added quickly when he saw Baekhyun open his mouth. 

Baekhyun pouted to which the Demon rubbed his ankle on the smallers, until Baekhyun realized what Chanyeol was talking about.

_Tingling?_

“What tingling?” Chanyeol hummed, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist with a scolding look and removing his glove off his left hand to give to his boyfriend who was reaching rather _idiotically_ for the hot vial over the burner.

The smaller grinned sheepishly at that, mind jumbled and a headache resting in the back of his mind just waiting to come back, “Like… when near Junmyeon, Yixing - there’s a _tingling_ sort of thing that I kept getting ever since you first spoke to me at the beginning of the year. It’s like… I don’t know, it doesn’t _hurt,_ but it’s just like… something I was confused about.” 

Chanyeol hummed and folded Baekhyun’s sleeves down a little like he was worried somehow he’d catch fire despite the burner not having a visible flame. “Because I got to that sexy ass _first.”_

Whatever the hell _that_ was supposed to mean, Baekhyun snorted and rolled his eyes a bit, “Yeah, you keep sucking up, for the stunt you pulled you’re _lucky_ if you get to see this _sexy ass_ this week, Casanova.” 

“Please, you’re like a rabbit - I’m a _helpless victim_ of your lewd intentions _.”_

“You threw me into the door _three_ days ago and cracked it,” Baekhyun deadpanned, sending Chanyeol a blank look, “You _broke_ my bed frame.” 

Chanyeol pouted, a small sulking look on his face, “Hey, I said _sorry.”_

Baekhyun giggled and curled his pinky around Chanyeol's much larger one, finding him adorable for someone who legitimately had _red_ eyes and the genetics of quite possibly the most (rumored to be) scary man on Earth. “We can _both_ be rabbits.” 

His boyfriend beamed, laughing rather childishly.

_For someone so scary, sure are adorable._

_I can hear you, baby~_ Chanyeol sung in his head.

“No damn privacy,” The smaller whispered to himself, only spurring on the others insane laughing.

The bell rang abruptly and Baekhyun _instantly_ started pouting because now he wouldn’t see his boyfriend until Lunch and then PE, but the plus was they normally skipped PE and made out in Chanyeol's car instead because his boyfriend didn’t want any incidents like last time to happen - and claimed to like Baekhyun _soft and cute_ and didn’t want him to gain muscles.

Baekhyun just agreed because he hated sweating if it wasn’t in the context of getting an orgasm and he very much liked being miniature since it meant Chanyeol picked him up all the time.

Being a lap sized boyfriend _definitely_ was a plus, even if Chanyeol liked to be babied, especially his hair played with after a nap- although would never admit to it.

“Kiss me.” Chanyeol tapped his mouth, leaning down rather dramatically leaving Baekhyun to giggle.

He _always_ pulled the _let me stop time and see how long Baekhyun will let me make out with him before the next class_ card after Chemistry. 

Baekhyun wasn’t immune to constantly wanting Chanyeol’s attention _anyway,_ even if he did have to get used to making out with frozen people near them. 

“I-“ A kiss, “- have a test-“again, “-after-“ Baekhyun whined against Chanyeol's mouth for constantly being interrupted, cupping his cheeks to still him, _“You,_ sir, are riding on my last nerve today.” 

“Wanna ride something of mine? Make it even?” 

Baekhyun squealed incoherent words and smacked Chanyeol’s chest with a flush, mumbling how embarrassing he was while the other didn’t have a care in the world and kissed his face. 

“Okay- okay, angel!” Chanyeol cried playfully, seemingly having gotten his fix of Baekhyun’s smile to last him the next few classes.

“Be gone _demon!”_ Baekhyun yelled dramatically, red faced as he smacked Chanyeol’s side and pointed towards the door. 

He could _hear_ Chanyeol cackling all the way down the hall even as people suddenly began talking loudly once again and the annoying shrill bell hurt Baekhyun’s head more.

Instantly he missed Chanyeol a little despite spending _so_ much fucking time with him. 

Baekhyun generally just missed easily - even sometimes missing _Sehun_ and that said a lot when the minion had as much personality as a sex addict.

“Hey! Baek! Baekhyun!” 

He spun on his heels and grinned widely at Jongin, waving at the other and genuinely feeling better once he was walking beside him.

“Hey! I-I uh showed at the party Saturday!” 

“You did?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded with a soft blush and Baekhyun noticed he looked a bit _happier_ than normal, “Yeah.. I-I um.. didn’t see you.” 

“Oh, no, I- Chan and I…” Baekhyun pursed his lips trying to think of a lie, because he wasn’t exactly going to say _he told me we were made for each other in some prophecy,_ but he felt a bit _bad_ lying to Jongin. 

So he didn’t, “Chan and I were busy… you know, leather is a very… skin hugging outfit, and my boyfriend doesn’t have self control… so…” He giggled and trailed off.

Jongin turned all kinds of pink and it made Baekhyun want to coo at him.

“Oh- uh… I-I might..” Jongin cleared his throat and yanked at his collar like he was warm, “Might need to _ask_ you bout that sort of thing sometime. Kyungsoo and I, um.. we are working it out I think.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, he really didn’t speak with Kyungsoo that much compared to him and Luhan or Sehun - the boy just really kept a lot to himself rather than blurting like a leaky faucet like the other two.

It made him… a bit sad that Kyungsoo hadn’t told him. 

“Oh my fuck!” Baekhyun squeaked, stopping to jump in place, “Yes! Yes! That’s so _good,_ Jongin! There’s no point in you _both_ being miserable! Of course I can answer your questions about… you know, anything really… I guess we're _semi_ in the same place, not really but…” 

Jongin nodded sheepishly, eyes a bit wide because obviously he was _not_ dating Satan's son or anything, but Baekhyun meant in the context of something so _new._ “I.. I’d really appreciate it, I’m worried… haven’t exactly told the others, Yixing won’t be _too_ mad but I’m not sure about the others… might think that I’m betraying them or…” 

Baekhyun zoned out because the hand he had resting on Jongin's shoulder moved and hit a bit of the skin of his neck and suddenly he was seeing something _very_ unwillingly.

A familiar _hex_ symbol, but it wasn’t on a hex bag - at least not the one Chanyeol sent a photo of - it was on plain paper, like a practice run at drawing it, hands scribbling it over and over and _over._

“-no! I’m going to be late to class! Bye, Baek! Thank you!”

Baekhyun stood frozen, staring at Jongin's back as the younger started running to his class as the bell went off.

He swallowed and felt his stomach twist anxiously.

It _couldn’t_ be Jongin - no way. There was no way he could accept that.

But, what if it _was?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s souls are splitting pieces off into each other, it’s been hinted a few times with Baekhyun hearing things, but now you know that’s why he can!
> 
> Ps, makes me so happy reading all these comments loving this story - thank you guys 💜 I’m glad I didn’t give up on it


	21. Chax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chax, Great Marquis of Hell, Discovers Hidden Things

“ _Yeah! And then we went to the mall… it was nice, um… can I tell you something, Baek?”_

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled, sorting through his clean clothes with his phone resting by his mirror. “Of course, Jongin.” 

It’d been a week since the Halloween party and days since he’d accidentally _seen something_ from Jongin.

Baekhyun hadn’t told anyone because he was suspicious about it.

Jongin didn’t _fit -_ he just didn’t fit.

If he had it out for them, then why would he have even been with Kyungsoo even way before Baekhyun was even around? Wouldn’t he have tried something back then when he actively had access to them?

Or, he _could_ have a grudge against Baekhyun for _something_ but even then Baekhyun couldn’t find _one_ reason why he would when Jongin seemed actively afraid of Chanyeol and considered him and Baekhyun _friends._

Really, Jongin was much too sweet and innocent - Baekhyun couldn’t rat him out to Chanyeol with an ounce of a thought that the younger was innocent - Satan only knew what Chanyeol would do if it _was him._

Chanyeol, of course, was extremely mad just at the fact that someone had _tried_ to sabotage Baekhyun’s life like this - yet livid that someone had gone to such means just to _frame_ him for it so they would break up.

It was easy to assume if someone knew of Baekhyun’s past it would be his boyfriend of so many months so of _course_ that was where Baekhyun’s mind was pointing to when it occurred.

The event itself wasn’t okay - Baekhyun _knew_ Chanyeol searched for so much about his past - he must have seen all the torment he’d gone through, maybe Yifan gave him a glimpse because even sometimes now Chanyeol called him just to ask if he felt okay when they weren’t together.

Just soft and breathy, _checking in, baby,_ in his head or just popping in as he liked to climb into bed with him. 

Baekhyun hated to be alone, he hated anything that _hurt,_ he hated to _talk_ about these things.

Chanyeol understood that - he may not understand how much things actually affected Baekhyun, but he tried.

He didn’t have these sort of ideas of moral standards that Baekhyun had always grown up with - the clear black and white where murder was _bad_ and now his family name was _bad._

He understood the more physical things like Baekhyun's hospital bracelet from over a year ago that he still had in his closet because when he felt like _shit_ it made him remember what real pain felt like.

Chanyeol understood more permanent consequences like Baekhyun whispering tiredly and quietly about how he had wanted to die back then, how easily he could have and nobody would have cared or noticed.

Baekhyun usually regretted saying things like that when he wasn’t so tired, but something about the arm draped under his elbow and over his waist, the fingers clutching the collar of his shirt as he whispered those thoughts with a warm body at his back made him feel a little lighter. 

Even if it meant Chanyeol looked at him with a little more worry, even if his boyfriend asked him to _please_ not do anything drastic like that, it made Baekhyun realize more often that Chanyeol _tried so hard_ to recognize their differences.

And that his boyfriend was _so_ scared for him, to lose him. Baekhyun felt wanted and _not_ alone.

Baekhyun would never wish feelings like that on someone so innocent - if he was going to want someone to feel pain like he did in the past he wanted it to be _deserving_ at least - the kind of deserving that made Seokmin and his friends walk around like flinching zombies over one nightmare they’d made.

People like that… they deserved it.

_“Well, I just wanted to know um… kissing, like.. feelings - is it too much? I mean, we kissed and I… I’m really scared he doesn’t feel like.. nervous like me - nervous is good right? Means I like him a lot? I-I’m really bad at this, I’m sorry.”_

Baekhyun smiled a bit at his phone, he didn’t believe for a second Jongin could do something like this - Jongin was so _sweet._ “If he wasn’t nervous that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you, Jonginnie.” 

_“Oh… I.. I don’t think he was nervous, I was shaking.”_

“Oh, Jongin,” Baekhyun cooed, resting his elbow on his knee and cheek on his palm, “Chanyeol wasn’t nervous with me…” He began, but he also did know things were _very_ different with him and Chanyeol, Jongin didn’t need to know that right now. “There’s different levels of nervous - there’s like a _comfortable_ nervous, like you’re so comfortable with them that it _makes_ you nervous. I think that is how I felt - how could I possibly like this boy after so little time? How can I feel so strongly about them?”

_“Yeah.. um, that’s it I think… I think.. yeah.”_

“And then… Chanyeol just kissed me, and at the time I was being a real _bitch_ to him too. I was just so mean to him before, but he kissed me and- it feels really good. Everytime we kiss I just feel like… so special. You know what I mean? If you don’t feel special with him, then it’s not right - I think that’s what I learned. Chanyeol… he really just makes me _feel_ so deserving of everything.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t realized how absolutely _sappy_ he sounded until Jongin giggled shyly into the phone.

Now he was just a _bit_ flustered but that all shot downhill when he felt a sudden _jolt_ \- like a shock to his chest. 

He heard Jongin beginning to reply with something shyly, but Baekhyun groaned and grabbed his chest, climbing to his knees to reach for his phone when it started ringing with another caller.

“Jongin- I’m sorry, I gotta go- I’ll call you later.” Baekhyun hissed, clutching his chest and quickly accepting the other call.

Yifan _never_ called him - what use did a man aged older than time _have_ with a phone.

_“I’m coming to get you, dear. One minute.”_

Baekhyun _knew_ that wasn’t a good thing, he didn’t even reply as he clutched his phone and quickly grabbed a bag of snacks he’d picked up at the store earlier - having intended to force feed Chanyeol snacks since the other had convinced him to have a movie night.

But he _knew_ it wasn’t a priority when Yifan was appearing beside him with his face stone cold, “Come, darling.” 

He had _never_ seen Yifan quite this mad and it looked so _not mad_ that it was terrifying.

Like Satan was so angry he couldn’t even show it.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, only clutching Yifan's arm and squeezing his eyes shut. 

At least Yifan's appearing was much less nauseating than Chanyeol's - thousands of years of practice - and the Devil was separating from Baekhyun as soon as the humans' sock covered feet hit the floor below the staircase, “You need to go upstairs. I… will be… _busy.”_

Baekhyun gulped, “Father?” 

“Yes.” Yifan replied stiffly, not irritated with him and it was _obvious_ when he touched the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers as if he knew the boy was worried he was. “Yes, my child.” 

“Why am I so _scared?”_

He wasn’t sure if Yifan expected that seeing as he clicked his tongue a bit and the black of his eyes seemingly looked _deeper_ like an ocean that just never ended, “He will be fine, it is only _residual_ what you feel. But even I don’t have all the answers in the world I’m afraid, I wish I did, doll.” 

Baekhyun felt his eyes well up, releasing a worried noise and holding his phone so tightly that the case made a cracking sound, he hoped he didn’t break it again when Chanyeol had _just_ convinced him to let him have it fixed. 

He stormed up the stairs, breath getting heavy just with anxiety as he shuffled quickly down the halls. 

It was a matter of seconds before he was barging into Chanyeol’s room and dropping his things onto the dresser by the door, “Haneu…” 

Chanyeol's back was to him, shirtless, and sitting on the side of his bed facing his opened bathroom door.

“Babe..” Baekhyun whispered, unnerved by the lack of response.

“D-Don’t - Baekhyun, not right now, I need you to go home.” 

Now that, that was definitely not happening the moment Baekhyun heard his voice shake, instantly walking across the room.

Chanyeol threw a hand out like he was going to stop him, but that only made Baekhyun release a sharp cry as he grasped the others wrist.

Chanyeol's palm was burnt to a _crisp,_ a sickly black color.

“Go, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tried to order firmly, turning his body the other way.

Baekhyun shook his head, eyes watering as he followed Chanyeol's body and grabbed his knees so he couldn't turn any further. 

“Stop it, _now.”_ The smaller hissed when Chanyeol tried to look away _further,_ “I can _see_ it already, Chanyeol.” 

That was a lie, he’d only seen his palms, but it made Chanyeol huff and his shoulders relax a bit, submitting to his request and turning to face him. 

Baekhyun started _shaking._

His boyfriend's entire face, the right side of his body and _both_ of his palms were burnt and covered in this boil type of burns - like large hives - and it reminded Baekhyun _instantly_ of what he’d called an allergic reaction Chanyeol had in the past.

“Oh my…” Baekhyun’s chin shook, gently reaching up to grab the smallest patch of clear skin on Chanyeol’s chin between his fingers to turn his head back and forth and see the damage, “... holy water.” 

_Holy fire_

“Holy fire?” 

“Stop, it’s hideous,” Chanyeol spoke aloud this time, looking pained as he tried to pull his towel off his neck - cringing so Baekhyun instantly was separating it from his boyfriend. 

“You _stop it.”_ Baekhyun argued, scrunching his teary face up at him, “You don’t tell me what to fucking do right now - you’re- holy _fuck,_ Chanyeol! I don’t give a fuck how you look, you’re _hurt. What do I do?_ What the actual fucking hell, babe!”

It was obvious Chanyeol had just gotten out of the shower when this occurred because all of his neck that had a towel around it was untouched by the reaction, and whatever it _was -_ a fire - was obvious that the other had tried hard to put it out seeing as his palms were useless.

“It- it’s useless, it will clear up,” Chanyeol coughed, still trying to look down rather than _at_ Baekhyun. “Holy fire hex bag - I- it was under your makeup bag, I… don’t _tease me,_ i was seeing if you needed more stuff… then I was just on fire and -the fucking hex back was _sitting there._ Fuck, Father can’t even come in because if you think it got _me_ bad then you should see him if he comes in contact with it.” 

“Do.. do you think it was for me?” Baekhyun whispered, guilt pouring into his voice as he turned to start pulling pillows out and rearranging a place for Chanyeol to lay.

It looked painful for him even to be laying upright like this.

“No.” Chanyeol said instantly as Baekhyun laid a hand on his stomach to gently push him to lay down, looking upset when he went to try and pet the smallers cheek but his fingers were so swollen he couldn’t move them. “No way. You’re definitely not anywhere close to being affected by this - this isn’t _holy water,_ it’s a special oil they used for the fire. It’s… top tier, a secrets hex is nothing compared to this. I’m not sure… what’s going on now, it was already hard trying to look for the other person's hex - now I’m thinking this is not just one person. This is _old_ magic. Father can’t touch it and even try to track these hex bags, so I’m… I'm worried, Baekhyun. I’m worried about you.” 

“Me?” Baekhyun spluttered, sending him a frustrated look, “You’re lying here half _dead_ and you’re worried about me? Unbelievable- you’re unbelievable and I love you to fucking Hell and back - you know that?”

Chanyeol tried to smile, but grunted a pained noise that made Baekhyun shake his head and walk towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t touch it, please, baby.” He heard Chanyeol say just as he was touching it.

It was still lying there like it was mocking them, now burst open to show it's contents of old herbs Baekhyun didn’t know, some sort of bone and hair, he had no idea what it was but it was _gross._

And there was no way he was letting Chanyeol get near it regardless if it was a one time sort of thing. 

It smelt like burnt skin when Baekhyun used a rag to wrap it up, he gagged and dumped it and the rag into the trash bin and _just_ for good measure was piling a few more towels on top. 

He washed his hands three times while listening to his boyfriends pained noises - likely doing something he _wasn’t_ supposed to like moving around - before getting a clean towel and placing it in warm water.

“Stop your fucking _moving!”_ Baekhyun screeched when he heard a particularly painful sounding curse.

It made the bed stop shifting so he _knew_ Chanyeol was being a brat, “I’m not moving, angel,” He lied.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head and bringing the rag into the room, finding Chanyeol reaching for his remote.

It nearly made him laugh at how badly his boyfriend wanted to pretend to be fine, but knew the other was likely looking for a distraction.

He sighed and clicked his tongue to earn Chanyeol’s attention and the other pulled back as if he hadn’t gotten caught, sitting obediently back in his elevated spot.

“You’re such a child,” Baekhyun scolded, laying the rag down onto a particularly horrible spot on Chanyeol’s sternum while pressing a kiss to his hair where he luckily was protected. 

“When I was a child I was prone to accidentally killing babysitters when I had a tantrum, I believe I have outgrown that.” 

Baekhyun snorted, fumbling with the remote, “And I should be _proud_ of that?” 

“Yup. It’s called _learning.”_

“It’s called _you’re a satanic brat.”_ The smaller corrected, putting on some action movie he knew Chanyeol enjoyed before crawling into the bed to carefully lay his head on his boyfriends hip, keeping a huge distance between any marks and resting so far down that he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's thigh when he normally would do so to his arm, feet hanging off the bed.

He felt a heavy hand plop down onto his head and sighed, “Haneu, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” 

“Want to touch you.” 

Baekhyun frowned and pressed a kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s abs, he very much knew how much his boyfriend loved to touch him. 

A hand on his thigh, fingers tapping on his arm, resting his cheek on Baekhyun’s head - Chanyeol loved touchiness, he looked forward to it all the time.

“I’ll be careful, baby.” 

How could Baekhyun really argue with someone so injured and that wanted lots of attention? 

“Go to sleep, Channie,” Baekhyun whispered, petting over Chanyeol’s stomach seeing as he couldn’t do much else, “I’m not going to leave this room until you’re all better, babe. Don’t worry.” 

“Will you feed me those snacks I see by the door later?” 

Baekhyun laughed, what a big _child_ he was in charge of _,_ “Of course that’s what you care about.” 

“I’m a growing boy.” 

“Impossible,” The smaller pouted, sitting up slowly on his elbow to be careful of Chanyeol’s hand on his hair, “When do _I_ get a turn to grow, huh? You think I like being pint sized?” 

A bit of a lie, because he didn’t mind it.

“It’s because you didn’t kill enough nannies growing up. I pity you, little demon.” 

Baekhyun burst with laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻 I just wrote ch 31, and lemme just say... wow I wish I was better at writing action things 😂 
> 
> (That should give you a hint what it’s about too.)
> 
> Also, I just realized I never mentioned this: demons and angels are basically same in this, a demon is only a “fallen” angel, but they are practically the sense except... you know, demons are “evil” (clearly seen w how evil Yifan and Chan are to Baek, right? Lollll 😂) they have different weaknesses, but are basically the same sort of creatures


	22. Phenex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phenex, Marquis of Hell, Sings In The Sweet Voice of a Child

A day later and Chanyeol was all scab covered.

Baekhyun couldn’t decide if he liked it better when Chanyeol’s wounds were fresh and not as grotesque looking, or now when they were much more painful looking yet they were healing.

On the bright side, Chanyeol's entire left cheek was practically healed except for a red, dry looking tinge to it, because he’d fallen asleep with his cheek on a warm rag and something about it must have drawn the toxins out of him.

Baekhyun felt a little better about that because at least there was one cheek he could pet and kiss to make Chanyeol feel a little better. 

“You know how you mentioned when you were little?” Baekhyun asked, opting to press a kiss just below Chanyeol's left eye because he _always_ made sure to give him kisses when he just woke up.

Chanyeol was _entirely_ too adorable when he was just waking up.

“Mhm.” His boyfriend opened his mouth and leaned into the granola bar in Baekhyun’s hand like a child and it made the smaller grin.

_So cute._

“Thank you.” 

“Get out of my head, you punk,” Baekhyun huffed, setting the granola bar down and in turn Chanyeol whined about that.

Baekhyun felt bad that he found Chanyeol so cute when needy, because the circumstances he was in right now weren’t of his own choice, but it didn’t stop the smaller from liking to baby him every once in a while.

He really didn’t even mind having to feed him - which said a lot when Chanyeol ate a ton - but his boyfriends hands were all injured, so Baekhyun felt bad to enjoy this time.

“I’m always trying to listen, but you’re getting better at thinking quieter. Stop it, I want to hear, baby.” Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun snickered and shook his head, holding a clip between his teeth from his makeup bag that lay beside his knee as he straddled Chanyeol's thigh. “Anyway. As I was _saying.”_ He mumbled, pinning back his boyfriend's hair with a few clips so his hair wouldn’t irritate his face.

Chanyeol's hair was sticking up in every direction, as it often did when he just woke up, but it was rare Baekhyun actually had a chance to do anything with it.

“Stop moving.” Baekhyun hissed when Chanyeol yanked his head away, trying to watch television over his shoulder, “Babe. I will fucking _tie_ you up. Stop it.” 

“Oo, kinky.” 

Laughing, Baekhyun smacked his hip gently before turning to dig into the makeup bag that had caused _all_ these issues.

Curse Chanyeol for being the most supportive boyfriend ever and encouraging his boyfriend to use makeup if that’s what he wanted.

Not that Baekhyun needed it, Chanyeol told him that all the time, but if he was insecure about something then Chanyeol wasn’t ever one to stop him from trying to feel more confident.

Plus, according to his demonic boyfriend, _lipstick marks are pretty hot, angel._

“What did you even _do_ when you were little? Like… I can’t exactly picture Yifan taking you to the park and you know, socializing like a soccer mom.” 

Chanyeol gasped dramatically, getting a scolding expression as he kept moving while Baekhyun was trying to put moisturizer on his face. 

The smaller had to physically grab his chin to make him stop squirming.

“How dare you!” Chanyeol chided fakely offended, “I’ll have you know I did all the normal kid things - threw bottles at the walls, yanked Sehun off swing sets! Come on, don’t act like you’ve never fallen into a pit of puppies when you were six!”

“Pretty sure the puppies you’re talking about and _mine,_ were very different types of doggies, babe.” 

Chanyeol shrugged and grimaced at his own movement, “Still _puppies…._ Only, you know, ones that eat people whole. But they let me climb on them, so that’s cool.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help bursting with giggles at the thought, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s now moisturized cheek. It was still inflamed, but so far Chanyeol hadn’t said if it hurt or not. 

And he definitely wasn’t complaining about getting kisses when Baekhyun wasn’t kissing his lips right now due to worrying about bumping his other injuries.

Plus, Chanyeol had no self control when he kissed him anyway. 

“Course you only care about that.” 

“Mhm. Much less boring than stuck in a playpen - Hell is my playpen.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and snickered at Chanyeol's cheesiness, retrieving the granola bar he’d nearly forgotten about and feeding it to his boyfriend.

He really couldn’t even picture Chanyeol when he was little though, honestly he’d only seen paintings around the home that look hundreds of years old, but none that were really _family_ pictures.

In a normal family it would seem like such a weird thing - why weren’t there many baby photos? Family pictures? But Baekhyun knew Yifan really didn’t need to show how much he loved his family.

Chanyeol being alive was more than proof of that.

“You want to see?” 

Baekhyun hummed, rolling off of Chanyeol to pull the covers up his boyfriends hips, tucking him in. “What, babe?”

The Demon made a small annoyed sound at being babied, pouting and looking up at Baekhyun with it. “Stop _it.”_ He whined, but the smaller could see he actually liked it.

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder as he laid down beside him and snorted when his boyfriend looked better at the simple action despite being forced into a blanket nest he really couldn’t get out of right now.

“What were you saying, my love?” Baekhyun asked, gently moving Chanyeol’s palm to on top of the blanket so he wouldn’t mess with them, feeling his boyfriend wiggle his fingers which made the smaller deadpan at him in warning.

He really didn’t want his boyfriend to be scarred from this. But Chanyeol couldn’t keep himself _still._

“Haneu.” Baekhyun added just because he liked Chanyeol’s eyes to be so happy, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends collarbone, “Love _ya.”_

“Love you.” Chanyeol said instantly, no hesitation or wait, an automatic response, “Love you and I’m going to squeeze the shit out of you when I can feel my hands again.” 

Giggling, the smaller smiling and snuggled into his side comfortably, closing eyes and content to wait for those cuddles until Chanyeol was healed.

“What I was saying, is if you wanted to see something?”

“Mhm. Sure, handsome. What do you want me to grab?” 

“No.” Chanyeol chuckled and leaned his left cheek on Baekhyun’s head, “I can show you something, I’ve been practicing.” 

Baekhyun made a soft noise, curling his fingers under the edge of the blanket to pet over Chanyeol's side gently, “Yifan has been teaching you?”

“I mean… ever since I was young he was teaching me, I just never really… wanted to learn how to use it until now. I.. it’s new for me to want to show someone parts of my life, of private matters. Not exactly a normal childhood, I’d look fucking stupid sharing these things with our friends. Don’t get me wrong, I care about them, but it’s… I don’t want to seem weak, you know?” 

“You never seem weak, Chanyeol,” He murmured, frowning a bit at him, “You can do whatever you’d like and not seem weak, babe. Don’t be worried about that.” 

“I seem pretty weak crying over your ass.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully, draping an arm around Chanyeol's stomach and playing with the edge of the blanket. “That doesn’t make you weak. I love you, and you love me and that’s more than understood by now.” 

Chanyeol sighed but didn’t reply for a moment, wanting to kiss Baekhyun’s head but physically too pained to do so.

Instead he plopped an injured hand on Baekhyun’s which met the wrath of a puppy like glare for moving, but no scolding.

_Close your eyes, baby_

Baekhyun groaned a bit before doing so, plopping his cheek down to Chanyeol’s chest, “After this - you’re sleeping, and that’s final.” 

Chanyeol snorted, but didn’t say a thing.

_Baekhyun’s mind was blinded for a moment in pitch black, but quickly it was filled with a familiar room._

_The sitting room of the home was much different to the leather couches and alcohol collection it was now, but only because it was full of toys instead. Toys littered the floor so none of the rust colored carpet could be seen._

_Baekhyun walked around the sofa, still feeling so weird in an out of body sensation, but finding it much easier when he found something worth focusing on._

_Chanyeol was a fucking adorable child. His hair was a mess of curls, no doubt a hassle to deal with, wearing a t-shirt at least a size too big for him and shorts with Iron Man on the side of them._

_As soon as Baekhyun got close the little boy snapped his head up in his direction and Baekhyun froze because he swore the child was looking right at him._

_As a child, probably around six, Chanyeol's eyes were blaring. They were nearly too red it hurt to look at, but this was Baekhyun, and he merely cooed under his breath because it didn’t make him any less adorable._

_He just looked like an average little boy besides being unnaturally beautiful and having eyes so red. He even has a scab building up on his cheek and some sort of snack left around his mouth._

_So normal, Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t expect something different, but then again this was Chanyeol just playing in his own home - not bouncing around Hell as he’d insinuated._

_“Ms. Mina said you fell off the swings today at the park.”_

_Baekhyun twisted at the waist to eye Yifan as he walked in, the man rolling his sleeves up in a sweatshirt rather than the suit tops he normally wore. It looked nice on him, and Baekhyun could understand he likely had to try to fit in more back then when actively seeing humans._

_“I don’t like her.” Chanyeol cried, his little chin wobbling as he used a fist to pull himself onto the couch, climbing on it to look at his father over the back. “She let kids be mean to me. Better stop or gonna ‘splode again!”_

_Baekhyun didn’t expect that, tilting his head and taking a seat on the arm of the sofa to watch the two._

_“I see you held your temper though,” Yifan commented, “No accidents today, that makes me proud. I’m glad, I’ll find you a new babysitter, son. Remember, we can’t always use anger to solve things. Just because you are special doesn’t mean you can overuse it.”_

_Chanyeol humphed an annoyed and childish sound, pressing his cheek down against the couch cushions and eyeing his father as Yifan grabbed a few toys off the floor._

_Seeing Yifan like this - simply picking up a few things so they wouldn’t get stepped on - it was so weird. Baekhyun couldn’t even picture Yifan around children on a normal day, and here he was just parenting._

_“Come. Let me heal that, akma.”_

_Baekhyun grinned hard at the nickname, he’d had Chanyeol teach him a little before, and knew by now the important ones._

_Maybe this was why Chanyeol told him this one first._

_The child threw his hands up to be picked up and Yifan was grabbing him instantly, coming around the couch to take a seat with his son on his lap._

_“Ow, daddy,” Chanyeol complained, although even this young Baekhyun could see he wasn’t actually hurting._

_He tended to complain when he wanted attention, and Yifan's chuckle let him know Satan certainly knew that._

_“Yeah? It hurts? It’s fine. You’re a strong boy,” Yifan crooned, petting the hair back from Chanyeol's face, “The strongest boy in the whole world. Right?”_

_“Mhm!” Chanyeol huffed firmly, holding onto his father's shirt tightly, “ ‘cuz daddy strongest! Most strongest!”_

_Baekhyun wished these scenes would let him interact more, because he was dying to pinch Chanyeol's cheek._

_Yifan didn’t reply, and it had to do with the fact he was wiping Chanyeol’s mouth with his thumb and then taking a look at the mark on his cheek._

_It really wasn’t bad at all, yet Satan scowled at it like it was the worst thing he’d ever seen._

_Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine. He couldn’t even pretend he wanted to know what it was like for Yifan to see Chanyeol injured, especially not when just as a baby he had to go through such wounds that had pained a grown angel - well, Satan was much more than an angel._

_“That hardly matters, son. You will be much more than me.” Yifan murmured softly, going unheard to Chanyeol who looked happy to just hug, little fingers tugging on his father's shirt like it was so entertaining to do so._

_Satan leaned over to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek and Baekhyun never - never ever - seen Yifan heal a wound before. It wasn’t possible without a soul, without something to exchange, because that was the price he had to pay in order to use the gift it required to heal._

_“Daddy?” Chanyeol lifted his hand to touch over the spot like it felt weird, Baekhyun wondered what it did feel like to be healed by Satan. “How you not fix mommy like me?”_

_Baekhyun sucked in his cheeks, holding his breath, but he was quickly reminded this was still Chanyeol, and Chanyeol had all the right in the world to know basically anything available to him._

_Yifans eyes just looked a tad darker, but he didn’t do anything but shift Chanyeol's little legs across his lap instead, pressing the boy's head to his chest and doing a rocking motion._

_Baekhyun had babysat plenty of children in the past to know he was trying to put him to sleep._

_“It only works with you, akma, and only on small injuries. You know this, I’ve told you many times. It makes your father tired, it is a lot of energy to not follow rules.”_

_Chanyeol scrunched his face up like he disagreed, but he just nodded his head and sighed unlike a child his age should, “Soo has a mommy. Says she loves him super much.”_

_Baekhyun saw Yifan swallow hard, he leaned back against the couch and pulled Chanyeol closer with an arm under his bottom and a large palm holding his head to his shoulder._

_At this point, Yoona hadn’t been gone that long, and Baekhyun could see how phased Yifan was at the events. Stressed, worried._

_Still today Yifan had his moments where he just came down the halls and peeked in to check on Chanyeol, so the fear of losing a person was real for anyone, and Satan wasn’t immune to that._

_“Isn’t it enough that your father loves you much more than anyone else’s? Because I love you for many people, and my love… it carries much more weight, Chanyeol.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akma (악마) = Devil/Demon
> 
> Baby Chan makes me 🥺


	23. Gaap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaap, Prince of Hell, Controls Water Elements

It occured to Baekhyun that the _only_ time people had been in here was at the party, and seeing as Chanyeol didn’t care if he didn’t wear makeup when it was just them two, he hadn’t used his makeup since the party.

Sometime in between the time Baekhyun left to seduce his boyfriend and between them going upstairs to have rather lovey sex someone had snuck into Chanyeol’s room.

Baekhyun was guilty - he should have locked the door behind him, but he’d been _so_ busy giggling with Luhan at the premise of shocking Chanyeol that he hadn’t. 

He checked all of their friends off the list instantly seeing as the trio legitimately were linked to Hell and if they had _anything_ other than loyalty towards Yifan, Satan would be the _first_ to know.

Yifan was trying what he could, the entire weekend he’d been appearing in and out of the house, but it was difficult for him to be involved when he didn’t know anyone that hadn’t been brought here for him to meet - and although powerful he couldn’t just will all information into his hands.

Speaking to souls was the best he could do, asking around about a creature that was strong enough to do old magic like this. 

“Chan?” Baekhyun tapped his fingers on the edge of the leather bound book in his hand, watching his boyfriend hum to him across the lunch table while eating. 

He felt a pressure to his side and barely even elbowed Luhan to get him off of him.

Everyone was curious about Chanyeol’s mothers books and while Baekhyun wasn’t exactly hiding that he was reading them, he still was protective over them.

Luhan wouldn’t ever actually read them though, he was mostly just curious about her in general - it wasn’t like it was a secret that she had enamored Yifan and _that_ was a feat.

Baekhyun was going to spend his entire life reading all of them though, so he had to even read at school, when he had time. 

“What if Yixing did it? Junmyeon is smart, right?” 

Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo start snickering and Sehun outright cackled when Chanyeol, apparently in a shocked state at Baekhyun’s comment, nearly knocked his soda over. 

Pouting seeing as he had no idea why everyone was laughing, Baekhyun pursed his lips and twisted around to look across the cafeteria.

It felt weird to be here, but Chanyeol wanted to listen in on anything he could, so he was sneaking close to them.

He accidentally made eye contact with Minseok at their table and the other instantly began to wave and elbow Jongdae and Yixing, but Baekhyun just cringed and did a half nod to them before twisting back around with an embarassed look.

“Not possible,” Chanyeol stated, catching Baekhyun’s foot between his ankles beneath the table, “It’s legitimately impossible.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun raised a brow, “Out of everyone here Yixing _hates_ you the most.” 

“Yixing isn’t capable of hate,” Luhan argued softly, looking awkward speaking about said topics, “You don’t know much about religion, do you?”

He didn’t sound demeaning, more upset, but Baekhyun grinned sheepishly and nodded a little anyway. “Not much.” 

“Jesus, many call a reincarnation of _Him.”_ Sehun snorted and stole a handful of chips of Chanyeol’s plate to which the other hissed at him, yet didn’t stop him, “But, that’s not true - he’s basically an angel, I suppose… when so many people pray only to you, you become more _connected_ so to speak.” 

“Shouldn’t an _actual_ angel explain this?” Kyungsoo deadpanned, pointing a thumb at Luhan. 

“Ex-angel.” Chanyeol murmured.

Luhan looked… upset and Baekhyun didn’t like that at all, it wasn’t a good look on someone normally so excitable. He reached over to grab his hand and the other looked at him like he was something _much_ more important than he should be.

Well, Baekhyun wasn’t sure how things worked, but in Hell he supposed he was important.

“It’s like… a sign of how well you do your job,” Luhan explained, “The more prays you receive, the more you are considered important, the more _benefits_ you gain.” 

That sounded _horrible._

Baekhyun swallowed hard and squeezed Luhan’s hand as he turned to look at Chanyeol - there was _always_ a look Chanyeol had when he was talking about these sort of things, religion, bordering on where the two of them fit in, almost like there was a wall Baekhyun was walking on. “That doesn’t explain why it can’t be Yixing - so he doesn’t hate Chanyeol, good. But whoever it is doesn’t seem like they’re trying to _kill_ us per say, but… separate us - sounds like Yixing.” 

“It’s not Yixing.” Chanyeol said, but looked back down at his phone with a tone that suggested the conversation was over.

Baekhyun raised brows at that, yanking his foot back and way from the other.

Chanyeol looked up at that, a nearly challenging look on his eye.

“So, they try to make Baek hate Chanyeol - try to make Chanyeol ugly so Baek doesn’t like him, neither worked, they obviously aren’t _too_ aware of Yeol’s abilities, Yixing knows more than he lets on. If it were him, he’d be pulling big stakes - not just putting childish hex bags around.” Kyungsoo mused, “Plus, he was never at the party, can’t come to unsacred ground without being invited on it - same with Chanyeol on Holy ground - burns them if they cross without invitation.” 

“Not to mention that-“

Chanyeol hit a hand on the table to stop Sehun from speaking, “We’re done talking, it’s not that fucker and that’s _that._ Shut up and eat.” 

“You did _not_ just tell me to shut up,” Baekhyun screeched yet a hiss like tone as he narrowed eyes on the other, “I’m not _done_ talking.” 

“Yes you are.”

“The only thing I’m going to do is kick you in the junk if you tell me what to do _again.”_ Baekhyun growled, “I’m not _done.”_

Chanyeol's eyes began to get an angry red and he must be able to feel it seeing as he pressed a hand over his brows to restrict people from seeing them too much, “Baby, I’m telling you this is not a topic-“

“For _fucksake!”_ Kyungsoo suddenly jumped up, slamming both hands on the table, “For some _soul_ pair, you’re both _shit_ at talking to each other. The reality is already chosen, Chanyeol! Not much you can do to change it unless you keep pissing him off and keeping him in the dark like this! And Baekhyun, sometimes there’s things people _don’t_ want to talk about in certain places, _sensitive_ subjects, choose your places better!”

Then, the boy turned to storm off, looking more relaxed than before at his rant.

Baekhyun’s face was red because he didn’t expect to be roasted today.

“Well, someone’s having trouble in Romance town.” Sehun cackled.

It _worked_ in making Baekhyun feel guilty and Chanyeol looked less angry and more… sad. 

He had no idea what _realities_ Kyungsoo was speaking of, the different paths they could take obviously, but so far Baekhyun had only gotten halfway through one book and Yoona was _still_ over explaining the process of visions.

“He’s right,” Chanyeol looked like he didn’t want to speak, to say anything, “Come on, baby, let’s talk.” 

The prophecy hadn’t even been mentioned yet, all he knew was from the painting in the red room and what little they offered Baekhyun about it.

 _Realities_ were just so odd because they could split off at the drop of a pen - legitimately Baekhyun had forgotten pens his first day of school in one and it led to him taking a different route to go to the student store. He and Chanyeol had never crossed paths.

They were so _hard_ to understand.

“I don’t mean to yell at you so much,” Baekhyun whispered, clutching Chanyeol’s palm as they walked out towards his car. “It’s just so frustrating - you’re so frustrating, you know that? King of keeping secrets.” 

“I’d prefer just _The King,_ but that’s fine too, angel face,” Chanyeol snickered, giving Baekhyun’s hand a spin and making the smaller do a twirl which made Baekhyun laugh as his boyfriend unlocked the car. “I know I’m frustrating, but it’s just because… these topics… they’re… difficult to consider.” 

Baekhyun nodded a bit and licked his lips, making a confused noise as Chanyeol got into the backseat and patted his lap, but laughed when he realized they were just going to talk here - they missed too much school _anyway._

“You’re frustrating and it gives me a migraine, but you’re _my headache.”_

Chanyeol snorted at him, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and carefully shuffling him closer so the smaller wouldn’t hit his head on the roof of the car as he sat in his lap, “I’m glad to be your headache then, baby.” 

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head fondly, pecking the others jaw before scooting down to rest against his chest and messing with the zipper on his jacket. 

The other didn’t speak up immediately and Baekhyun didn’t say anything because he was beginning to realize how fucking annoying it must be to constantly be scolded for not saying anything.

But, Yoona always praised his attitude in her writing and She wrote as if Chanyeol liked it too, so Baekhyun wasn’t too concerned.

“You know… that reality can go many ways, right?”

“Mhm.” 

“Prophecies are the same - they can have different versions.” Baekhyun didn’t like the emotionless tone Chanyeol had, looking up at him and finding the other was looking out the window, “Our prophecy, the one we have right now, it’s me and _you,_ and we rule eventually, and we’re _perfect_ for each other. You yell at me for being such a headache and I get red eyed when you tease me too much.”

Baekhyun giggled softly, curling his hands into Chanyeol’s jacket and smiling. “I’ll tease you more since you like it so much.”

Chanyeol looked down at him with a snort, pressing a kiss to his head and tapping fingers against the smallers hip, “Thank you, my little demon - I’ll make sure to give you headaches more often too.” 

With a hum, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s covered chest, snuggling closer and kicking his feet a bit as he tossed his legs over Chanyeol’s thigh, getting a palm laid over top of them instantly.

“There’s another reality - another prophecy.” Chanyeol cleared his throat just about five times, like it was dry and he was trying to talk past it, “Fuck - I-I’m trying to tell you, but uh, I can’t… physically,” He coughed and swallowed so loud it _sounded_ like he was having a hard time.

Baekhyun whimpered with concern, leaning over the front seats to grab a half drank water bottle from this morning and hurrying to try and force feed it to him.

But Chanyeol just shook his head, “it’s not - not from that- I- fuck, _angels -_ angels, you get that, yeah?” 

“Angels?” Baekhyun scrunched his nose up, curling his hand around the side of Chanyeol’s throat and massaging it with worry, “Like… Luhan?”

Chanyeol grunted a noise of disapproval, _Hate angels._

He looked _physically_ in pain now, and Baekhyun was growing more worried by the second, flailing a hand, “Yixing? You hate him.” 

“Yes.” Chanyeol gritted out, “Prophecy is _different.”_

Baekhyun didn’t understand but it was looking painful for Chanyeol even to think about this, so he didn’t reply for a few minutes, Baekhyun just cupped his cheeks and let him breathe because his face had begun turning colors.

Whatever was stopping him wasn’t _human._ Chanyeol physically was trying to tell him and couldn’t.

It reminded him when Chanyeol had said they _couldn’t interfere_ with each other, but now… Baekhyun realized he hadn’t _meant_ for their friendships or lives.

But _prophecies._

They couldn’t interfere with anything that had to relate to them. 

_“Cheonsa…”_ Baekhyun whispered under his breath, petting Chanyeol’s chest as he calmed down.

But just like _that_ suddenly it was raining out - it had been perfectly sunny moments before and now it was raining and _hail_ was hitting the car.

Baekhyun squeaked in surprise, cuddling into Chanyeol’s chest because what was hitting the car was _heavy_ and loud. “Are you doing this!” He yelled, holding onto his jacket.

“No,” Chanyeol sighed and leaned forward to grab Baekhyun’s shoulders, hugging him to his chest, “Father.” 

“Why is Yifan doing this!” 

“Stay here, so you will stay here, with me,” Chanyeol murmured into his shirt and Baekhyun just realized it was feeling damp where his boyfriend was resting against his shoulder. “Please don’t change this prophecy, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun only realized then that his actions were much more pressing than he realized.

Yixing? It was undeniable that there was _some_ sort of tingling he felt near him, but the more he was with Chanyeol the more he felt like it was an uncomfortable feeling.

Cheonsa… Baekhyun needed to learn more about it, learn what he could do to learn about either prophecy - Chanyeol couldn't help him, not at all, and now he had to learn about _two_ prophecies that had impacts he didn’t even know on _top_ of being hunted down.

Whatever the one that _wasn't_ Chanyeol’s was, it must have made Yifan very, very mad, but then again… the same could be said for the opposite, because Junmyeon certainly didn’t seem pleased with him.

It hurt that he couldn’t promise Chanyeol anything though, because he just wasn’t sure what would happen either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheonsa (천사) = winged being/ angel
> 
> Is Yixing Cheonsa? The creature it is mentioned (ch 19) that Yoona hates so much?


	24. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan, Demon of Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~SMUT CH~ but there’s plot at the v beginning so don’t skip reading the beginning!

It couldn’t be Yixing because he physically couldn't hurt Baekhyun.

Cheonsa, he found out more about by digging through everything in the office, yanking things off of shelves.

He'd found a painting, something so old looking, it wasn’t really him and _Yixing_ per say, but rather him glowing, colors like gold around him.

There were a pair of wings began beside him, like Yoona was going to continue, but it was left unfinished.

Cheonsa meant an angelic being and Yixing really was as angelic as they came and yet she couldn’t finish painting him - why? 

Yoona always seemed like she didn’t want to influence his feelings, but after all Baekhyun was only reading these because he was on a path that led with _Chanyeol._

It hurt that Baekhyun had a constantly rushing urge to want to know what Yixing’s stories said - angels had many prophets so he didn’t doubt that they had stories like these too.

He felt guilty even if it wasn’t his fault - he felt like a monster staring at a half done painting and _wondering_ about it.

Baekhyun was so fucked up that even when Chanyeol found him crying on the rug and his boyfriend came to hug him, that he wouldn’t let go of the painting even when Chanyeol tried to pry it from him.

It wasn’t him - it wasn’t like him at all and he hoped Chanyeol recognized that it wasn’t.

Baekhyun had no feelings for Yixing, the closest angel he liked was Luhan and he _hardly_ counted. But it was like an itch the more he kept seeing.

And it was an itch that couldn’t get scratched because he couldn’t find where Yoona hid the prophecy about him and Yixing - he couldn’t even find much more about him and Chanyeol’s except for her wandering comments that they were a beautiful couple.

Baekhyun was ready to tear the room apart for these two measly scrolls he _knew_ had to be around here - or even one, he had no idea where they or it could be.

It was difficult to continue reading knowing these were the words of a biased woman - before he had just thought Yoona sweet for putting together all these books for him, but now he felt like it was _convincing_ and that is why she had done it.

Baekhyun was happy with Chanyeol and that was the whole truth and no other truth was possible, but he… recognized that he was curious about things, wanted to know everything about anything.

“Chanyeol?” 

The taller made a quiet noise, lying on his back on his bed with his phone in front of his face, Baekhyun knew he was pretending not to be concerned - he had been for the past week - but he also knew it must feel unfair to him why Baekhyun wanted to snoop so much.

“Babe,” Baekhyun murmured, standing in the doorway with just a towel around his waist, “Don't be mad at me.” 

Chanyeol didn't even look away from his phone, “I’m not mad, I’m upset.” 

“I don’t want you to be upset either - I love you, Haneu. I love _you_ and you _only._ I don’t even speak with… you know, and I’m with you all the time, I have no time to think about anyone but you, handsome.” 

Sighing, Chanyeol turned to put his phone down on his pillow before turning to look at him, raising a slightly surprised brow at his nakedness.

It’d been a while since they’d been together - that was a _feat._

They’d just been so distracted with all the time Baekhyun spent reading and all the time Chanyeol spent _not_ wanting to step foot into that room for more than a few minutes.

“Calm down,” Baekhyun requested, walking to the bed and giving a soft smile as he pulled his towel off and climbed to straddle Chanyeol's lap, pushing down on his chest softly. “I love _you.”_

“I…” Chanyeol sighed and began petting his hips, “I’m afraid.” 

Baekhyun was instantly put on edge, leaning over to collect his face in his hands, “About _what,_ Chanyeol?”

“About you finding whatever you’re looking for.” 

“Oh, babe…” He clicked his tongue and leaned over to press a firm kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead, trailing fingers over his ears and kissing insistently. “I just want some answers - you said yourself that you don’t know the complete outcomes.” 

“Do the outcomes change _anything?_ You knowing, I mean, I’m fine not knowing.” Chanyeol whispered, sounding rather tired and looking at Baekhyun’s stomach rather than his face, squeezing his bare thighs. 

“You also have had _a lifetime_ to come to terms with this.” Baekhyun commented quietly, “I’ve had a month and like… a few hours. Babe, nothing changed the moment you showed me the painting and _nothing_ is changing even if I find the prophecies - I’m _always_ going to love you and I’m always going to choose _you_ and your stubborn self.” 

Chanyeol looked relatively relieved even if Baekhyun could tell he was going to be worried for a long while, he smiled a tiny bit and shook his head at the last part, “Please - you’re _obsessed_ with my stubborn ass.” 

Really, it was mostly the other way around but Baekhyun couldn’t deny it, he pressed his smile into Chanyeol’s cheek, “If we’re talking about asses then you-“

He was cut off by a moan when Chanyeol cupped his ass, squeezing so tightly Baekhyun knew he was turning red.

“Speaking of hot asses - you going to _do_ something or am I just getting such a pretty view for show, hm?”

The smaller moaned under his breath and leaned over to lick the corner of Chanyeol's mouth, giggling, “Was getting there.” 

His boyfriend smirked and delivered a spank to his ass before moving his arms behind his head, “You’re _such_ a horny little thing.” 

Baekhyun grinned, crawling backwards in order to begin undoing Chanyeol's jeans, “Says _you,_ we haven’t had sex in a while and I’m genuinely concerned about your _health -_ you don’t want me anymore?” He pouted.

It was such a lie and they both knew it, but Baekhyun just really loved to see Chanyeol get annoyed at those sort of comments.

And he _did_ get annoyed, reaching down to grab a handful of Baekhyun’s hair carefully but firmly, scowling, “Gonna stick my cock down your throat and _then_ you can feel how much I want you, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun pressed his tongue between his teeth playfully, making a show of licking them as he felt his own cock hardening, Chanyeol's was probably semi hard the second he’d walked into the room so naked.

“Careful with that, I got sharp teeth, bite your dick, Haneu.” 

Chanyeol just hissed at him in an approving sort of way, kicking his pants off and leaning forward just to yank his shirt over his back.

Baekhyun found his boyfriend's body otherworldly and attractive - it was _so_ unfair. 

He was just _built_ so fucking huge and thick, his thighs so chiseled that even just laying back they looked flexed meanwhile Baekhyun tried doing exercises for months in the past and only ended up with a sprained ankle.

Chanyeol must have taken his silence as him needing reassurance, not him looking at how fucking _huge_ Chanyeol looked grabbing his own cock. “You want me to take care of you first, beautiful?” 

Baekhyun blinked a few times, looking up to see Chanyeol was staring at the dresser across the room and he knew the noises he heard were him trying to bring lube to them.

“Wh-What? Oh, no, I just… distracted,” Baekhyun blushed a bit, crawling over to straddle Chanyeol's right thigh and shooing his boyfriend's hand away from Chanyeol’s own cock with a whine. “Mine - move.”

“Geez, you’re impatient,” Chanyeol teased softly, laughing as Baekhyun yanked his wrist so he’d get it out of the way.

In response, Baekhyun laid down flat against his thigh, playfully rutting his cock on Chanyeol’s leg just to hear the hiss his boyfriends made before he was licking kittenishly around Chanyeol's erection.

It had been an abnormally long time since they’d had sex and Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol hadn’t even been thinking about seducing him lately because normally the fine hairs were trimmed down around his length, but Baekhyun didn’t mind at all even if he whined when Chanyeol went to hold the base of his own cock so it wouldn’t bother Baekhyun trying to take as much as he could.

It made him a little upset even though he knew they _very much_ found each other attractive and very much loved each other - it just showed how much Chanyeol’s mind hadn’t been wandering and Baekhyun would rather him do so than worry so much.

“Damn- forgot that you’re so fucking good at this.” 

Baekhyun’s giggle was muffled and wet sounding as he hallowed out his cheeks and blinked coyly at Chanyeol.

It helped that they had _plenty_ of practice in the past, even if not recently.

“Now I’m impatient _too.”_ Was all the warning he got before suddenly there was a warm hand on his right ass cheek and spreading him open.

Baekhyun moaned and rutted against him when Chanyeol poured lube over him, dripping it all over Baekhyun’s hole and his own leg in the process, but it hardly mattered because he didn’t give the smaller time to breathe before cupped the entirety of his balls to his ass and smearing lube around.

It sounded so _wet,_ it made Baekhyun have to pull away to gasp as lube was being massaged over his balls, perineum and entrance with a huge palm. 

“F-Fucking - you couldn’t wait?” Baekhyun squeaked, drool on his chin as Chanyeol’s cock bounced off the area due to his grip on it, “Yo- such an asshole!” 

Chanyeol cackled, grabbing Baekhyun’s thigh with a wet hand and _yanking_ him off and onto his back, moving onto his knees to sit beside the smaller.

Baekhyun leaned over to try and bite at his thigh playfully, tugging on Chanyeol’s length right at the same time the Demon was wrapping his in a fist.

“Y-You-“ Baekhyun huffed, red faced as Chanyeol laughed at his irritation at being interrupted, leaning over him on his left elbow to kiss his angry but turned on scowl.

“We can deal with your oral fixation _later.”_

“I do not-“ Baekhyun began squealing, a hot mouth blocking his whine when Chanyeol stuck his tongue down his throat, licking at his own taste on the smallers tongue.

None of the previous partners Baekhyun had ever kissed him after getting a blow job, so he always calmed down being a bossy brat when Chanyeol did because it felt _better._ Reassuring.

Although there was no universe in which Chanyeol would ever do something so stupid as saying _that’s gay_ when _legitimately_ Baekhyun was his fucking soulmate.

Baekhyun honestly had no fucking clue how the hell Chanyeol slept with girls before all of this anyway, because he sure as _fuck_ liked Baekhyun’s ass.

“Stop whining so much,” Chanyeol chuckled against his mouth, “You’re thinking so fucking _loud,_ just makes me want to make you shut up when you’re thinking about stupid stuff - love you _so much_ and no bitch has ever compared to _you,_ got it?” 

Smiling, Baekhyun beamed and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, yanking him down closer and forcing his leg between his boyfriends to buck up against him, “You’re a lot of talk and no _action.”_

Chanyeol growled at him and Baekhyun cackled when he bent down to bite his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit just finished this story at 34 chapters! A week ago, there was only 12 chapters and I was debating on deleting it! Insane.
> 
> In the future, maybe more to come, like extras or something - unless my brain becomes fried again lol!!!


	25. Marbas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marbas, Chief of Hell, Answers Truly About Secret and Hidden Things

“Hey, Baek!” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip between his teeth and stiffened up, leaning back into his seat to cross his arms.

Of _course_ the one time he comes to the library he gets bombarded.

Maybe if he prayed for Chanyeol hard enough his boyfriend would hurry getting their lunch.

The thought made him giggle.

“Baek! Hey, you look nice!” Jongdae grinned ear to ear, plopping down across the table from him.

Jongin lingered behind Minseok a bit, looking apologetic as he met eyes with the boy, Baekhyun just shrugged in a _what can you do_ sort of way. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled under his breath, an itch crawling up his spine, “Just went shopping the other day.” 

“We can see that,” Minseok drawled, smiling gummy as he sat down, dropping his things onto the table, “New shirt, new jeans - no holes in your shoes, must be nice.” 

He didn’t sound rude at all, only observant, but Minseok's eyes were like a cats, so pretty, but so hard to read.

It didn’t help that Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was going to be pissed seeing them here. 

“Yeah, I mean.. Chan got tired of me telling him not to spend money on me.” Baekhyun said softly, wringing his sleeve over his knuckles, “Has more than enough, my mom works hard so I feel bad asking.” 

“Oh _yeah.”_ Jongin interrupted before either of the other two could, looking like a child as he grinned toothily and reached over to grab the homework Baekhyun had been looking on. “Is she still with Yixing’s dad? Junmyeon is cool, gives my dad rides from work all the time.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows because that was _such_ an innocent and unknowing comment to make - so… unimportant. 

Too _innocent._

“Speaking of Junmyeon,” Jongdae popped the gum in his mouth rather loud, smiling wide as he threw one of his notebooks open and began to write something, “He’s having a private meeting, wants you to come - well, Yixing wants you to come too, but that’s besides the point. He’s been really upset since he thinks you hate him, so _testy_ lately.” 

Baekhyun was only half listening because Jongdae spoke way too much, but he had noticed Yixing looking so anxious lately.

Ever since he’d dropped him off at home - an event the angel couldn’t possibly remember now because Chanyeol wiped everyone except them. 

It was _sad._ Normally Yixing would smile at him and wave even if Baekhyun walked away faster when he saw him, but really… it was almost pathetic how much the angel just sort of… looked away from him these days.

Baekhyun told himself not to feel bad about it.

He turned towards Jongin instead, leaning onto his elbow and grabbing the youngers wrist to see if he’d pick up anything from him.

Nothing immediately, but Jongin was really cute when he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and patted the back of his hand thinking he was just being _nice._

“Hey, Jongin?”

“Yup?”

“Junmyeon.” Baekhyun murmured, “You know how he’s the-“

Minseok cleared his throat rather loudly, and Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the action but it _confirmed_ what he’d thought.

So _what?_ It’s okay to tell Jongin all about Chanyeol's life but not let him know Yixing’s fucking dad was capable of curing the chronic asthma he’d heard Jongin's little brother had.

Not even with a _price_ like Yifan had to do - Junmyeon could heal it with a snap of his fingers and Yifan had more compassion than him but _still_ had to charge a soul for it. 

Baekhyun scoffed under his breath, an angry and aggressive noise as he held Jongin's hand tightly, other hand clenching on the table. “So _who's_ the one that keeps secrets now?”

Only Minseok seemed to know what he was referring too and had the nerve to look apologetic, “He wasn’t one of ours - we can’t.” 

That was _true._ Chanyeol said Jongin was one of there’s and it made so much more fucking sense why he _liked_ him more than them.

Baekhyun found his anger encasing lately and was just so fucking _livid_ that Jongin knew _shit_ about their side when they had been dragging him around and turning him into a fucking Bible humping lapdog this entire time. 

_Baby, you okay? What’s going on, I can feel you so much_

_You better get here fast, Chanyeol, or we’re going to have a mess to clean up_

_Coming, my love_

“You try to _make_ him one and then just pretend this shit is fine?” Baekhyun hissed, shaking Jongin's hand off and getting a confused look from him as he stood up and leaned over the table, “That’s what you all _do,_ isn’t it? Everything has a reason, right? Well that’s _bullshit_ and I’m not falling for that shitty reason - you all can go fuckin-“

_“Baekhyun?”_

Baekhyun heaved as Yixing began hurrying over, looking concerned and likely had been looking for his friends, “Hey- what… what’s going on?”

“Nothing at all.” Minseok sighed, shaking his head like he was _disappointed_ in Baekhyun as he gathered his things. 

“No- you stay-“ Baekhyun reached over to push Jongin back into his seat a bit, “At least you’ll be _knowing_ with us.” 

Yixing looked rather concerned at that, frowning, “I think there’s a misunderstanding going on right now.” 

“And _what_ is there to be confused about?” Baekhyun mumbled, taking deep breaths to calm down but since Minseok was already walking across the library to Zitao he felt a smudge better. 

It didn’t help that the hair on his neck was standing up from Yixing being so close.

“Baekhyun,” The angel sighed and gave a pursed lip smile, “I give you space - I’m letting you learn on your own, but why do I still have that impression that you _just_ don’t understand. Whatever you’re _really_ mad about - it isn’t this, do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, here!” Jongdae popped in, slamming his hand down on the table with a paper folded up, “Come to this! You can release a lot of energy, like you know, talk about things. School, homework, your dad.” 

“I don’t want-“ Baekhyun furrowed his brows and shook his head, “What was that last part?”

Jongdae shrugged, pulling his books to his chest, “I don’t know, you know, things that stress you out.” 

Yixing must have taken Baekhyun’s silence as him being too mad to speak, “We should really talk, Baekhyun.” 

But Baekhyun was _not_ too mad right now - that was even an understatement - he was fucking _livid._

The kind of angry that made you cry and make noises you never thought possible, “You’re just letting him get away with this!” Baekhyun yelled at Yixing, shoving his chair and moving around the table until there was an arm around his waist and restraining him.

“You _fucker! I’ll kill you! How dare you do that to him!”_ Baekhyun screamed, kicking towards Jongdae and the other just looked _shocked_ at his behavior.

It must have been a _sight_ as Chanyeol was holding him up and his feet weren’t even touching the floor as he flailed and tried to get at Jongdae. 

“What the fuck! Baekhyun, what the fuck!” Chanyeol yelled in his ear, throwing him over his shoulder and even then Baekhyun flopped around and even kicked at his boyfriend to let him down. 

“I- I really don’t _know.”_ He heard Yixing say, presumably to Chanyeol and this had to be the only time that he sounded even remotely interested in speaking with the other. “We were… speaking and then he just started yelling.” 

The thing was Yixing sounded _completely_ oblivious, so unknowing.

“Hold on - stop, wait a second,” Chanyeol ordered, pressing a hand to Baekhyun’s hair and petting his cheek, “Stop, sh, sh, stop. It’s _literally_ just me and _him_ here - calm down, baby. Stop.” 

Baekhyun was heaving, his face red and mouth in a scowl as tears rolled down his face, he clutched Chanyeol's collar, “He did _it.”_

“Who? Is he… Chanyeol, is he okay?” 

Yixing sounded so worried for him that Baekhyun sucked in a breath as he turned to look around.

Jongdae was _gone._ Jongin was gone - everyone was gone. Just them left.

“He’s fine - _fine.”_ Chanyeol said gruffly, pulling Baekhyun’s sweater over his collarbone and holding him close. “Not that it’s your _business._ But he’s fine.” 

“Just… worry.” Yixing muttered, not submissive but not quite actually aggressive with Chanyeol. “You can _understand_ that.” 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol hated that comment, that he was going to likely blow up on the other next time they saw each other with a possessive scream, but he didn’t _this_ time, only because his boyfriend had tears on his face.

He just took a seat where Baekhyun once was and Yixing just held his hands in front of him and looked at Baekhyun concerned. 

“I’m sorry that you are upset.” The angel called gently, “But I do think I have no idea how this has to do with me or my friends…” 

“What - _who_ wrote this? What is this?” Chanyeol hissed suddenly over Baekhyun’s head, palm flat on the now unfolded lined paper, “Yixing…” He warned.

“Looks like… looks like one of them was inviting Baekhyun to the church.” Yixing said, looking over the table but keeping feet of distance between them. “There is a -“

“We will meet you _there_ at midnight, outside, I’ll be there - no exceptions.” Chanyeol cut in with a growl, “I sure as hell am not leaving him alone with you - take it or leave it - you want to know what’s up or you _don’t.”_

Yixing scoffed, “Why do you phrase that like it’s an order and _then_ a question - sounds like _you_ want to tell me something more than I want to know.” 

“Yixing.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling Chanyeol stiffen up at the soft sound, “Please, I think we need your help - Chan won’t admit it, but I _will._ I need your help, please.” 

He knew Chanyeol was going to be all sorts of pissed at the tone he used, gentle and sweet, and Baekhyun was aware it was unfair to play Yixing like this, but he had no choice. 

He wasn’t going to let things sit long enough for Chanyeol to get hurt again.

“I’m only doing this for Baekhyun,” The angel said clearly, sending Chanyeol an irritated look, but it looked _so_ much softer when he looked at Baekhyun. “I’ll see you then.” 

Baekhyun sighed in relief as the boy started walking away, tucking against Chanyeol's chest even though he needed to deal with the jealousy his boyfriend undoubtedly had.

“Wasn’t talking about the meeting.” Chanyeol murmured suddenly into his hair.

He sat back with a lick of his lips, they tasted salty from his tears, but Baekhyun leaned up to peck Chanyeol's cheek before turning to look at what he was referring to. 

“Was talking about _this.”_ He pointed a finger to the paper.

At first Baekhyun didn’t see _anything_ on it, twisting to grab it with a confused noise before holding it up to the lights.

Indented in the paper from someone previously marking in the notebook was the _hex_ symbol they’d been looking for.

Baekhyun already knew, but it confirmed his suspicions.

“Haneu. When Yifan cleaned people’s memories, would that mean _everyone?”_

“I mean… theoretically it should be anyone that knew because of the hex.” 

“So… so if they knew before, and that’s why they made the hex - then they would know after still _too?”_

Chanyeol made a concerned noise and cupped Baekhyun’s face in his palms, looking worriedly down at him, “You know something I don’t know, crazy?” 

“It’s fucking _Jongdae.”_

“Oh, _fuck._ Really going to need that fucking pigeons _help.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue this ch! Back to plot~


	26. Orobas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orobas, Prince of Hell, Does Not Deceive or Switch Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some familial terms mentioned in this one - technically, angels are all created by God therefore in a way they are all brothers and sisters even if they aren’t actually related, so I hope with that in mind it helps!

“Damn it! Why’d you choose the forest! It’s _muddy!”_

“That’s why I bought you rain boots,” Chanyeol chided tapping Baekhyun’s nose before huffing at his doe eyes and pouty lips, “No way.” 

Baekhyun pouted _harder,_ opening and closing his hands at him like a child, “Please?” 

“No _way,_ angel. You’re going to get me all muddy.” 

The smaller just stared up at him and crossed his arms across his chest, “But I’m _cold,_ Channie! I’ll turn into a popsicle and blame you.” 

Chanyeol threw his head back with a groan and Baekhyun threw his arms up in victory as he grabbed his waist.

He giggled and pressed a loud kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek when he was lifted up to be carried, “It’s okay if you get muddy, babe. I like dirty boys.” Baekhyun teased, sweetly fixing the beanie over his boyfriend's ears.

“I think your definition of _dirty_ doesn’t include mud. That’s a kink I won’t even try, baby.” 

“Liar. If I said I liked it for _real_ you would.” 

Chanyeol just grumbled at that, looking down at the ground as he carried Baekhyun through the mud. 

It really wasn’t that difficult for him seeing as he could see much better in the dark _and_ had much more coordination, but Baekhyun mumbled a cute _go, my Yeollie!_ because he did feel bad for dirtying his coat with his muddy shoes.

Plus, Chanyeol looked so handsome with the wide smile he did for Baekhyun.

“Owe me so much.”

“Yup, no _problem.”_ Baekhyun cooed, wiggling to button Chanyeol's jacket up for him even though he knew he was not going to get cold. “Can think of _many_ things-“

“Sh,” Chanyeol whispered softly, spinning around, “Did you hear that?”

Baekhyun frowned, “You’re going bonkers, I knew it.” 

Chanyeol pinched his thigh and shook his head as he set Baekhyun to his feet on a thankfully clean patch of grassy land, “No, this is where we were supposed to meet, right? You didn’t hear that? Where’s Yixing?”

_“Afraid he’s running a moment behind.”_

Baekhyun stiffened, moving to grab onto Chanyeol’s coat but he was unable to do anything when his boyfriend was snatching his waist and _yanking_ him roughly into his chest again. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here!” Chanyeol yelled, sheltering Baekhyun as if there was something here to hurt him.

Junmyeon hadn’t harmed Baekhyun, and really it wasn’t happening anytime soon, but Chanyeol worried about him too much.

“Babe…” Baekhyun whined, being crushed into the others chest uncomfortably.

_Fuck, I’m sorry. Sorry, baby._

Chanyeol loosened his grip but didn’t look away from Junmyeon, just letting Baekhyun have more room to turn and look at him too.

Junmyeon looked torn between not looking interested and looking _overly_ interested. He sort of just overlooked Chanyeol as if he was worse than the dirt under his feet but when looking at Baekhyun it was another story.

It made Baekhyun send him a scowl, because Chanyeol deserved much more than a shitty glance. 

“I felt… something rather disturbing coming near Holy ground. Then, imagine my surprise hearing my son was not attending prayer tonight, it’s awfully late, I worried for him.” 

Chanyeol scoffed, “I thought you couldn’t _lie,_ now that just sounds terribly untrue, what? You just came to harass _my soulmate -_ right?” 

It was the first time Chanyeol had verbally called him that out loud, and if the circumstances weren’t so dire Baekhyun would have coddled him on the spot.

Unfortunately, they _were_ in a bad spot, so Baekhyun opted to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s wrist that was in front of him instead.

“I _did_ come from feeling my ground shift under your unholy feet,” Junmyeon mused, walking back and forth, “Has he ever seen _that_ before?” 

Baekhyun frowned in confusion, following the pointed finger Junmyeon had all the way to under their feet.

He gawked and pulled back from Chanyeol to look at the grass - it was all dried out - black and _dead._ It.. looked terrible truthfully.

“Life cannot be held when such _terror_ walks over it.” He heard Junmyeon muse, “If that does not show proof of evilness, then there is plenty more where that came from - the grass will _never_ regrow now. Plants will never be able to have life where he stands.” 

Baekhyun was so busy staring at the dead grass crushing under his feet that it didn’t occur to him to check on Chanyeol, not until he heard a soft whisper of _it's not my fault._

That just hurt his chest, even more so when he looked up and found the other was looking at the ground guiltily.

“Hey!” Baekhyun yipped, straightening up and taking a big step towards Junmyeon with an angry finger, “That’s not his _fault!_ He never asked to be born this way - that doesn’t mean he’s evil! Chanyeol isn’t evil just like his Father isn’t either! You trying to kill a _baby_ is what’s truly evil!”

He saw Junmyeons eyes flash blue and for once the man actually looked apologetic. Baekhyun was reminded that Junmyeon had _not_ seemed fully in favor of killing Chanyeol and Yifan in the memory, but he still _tried_ to and that’s what Baekhyun cared about.

Junmyeon knelt down to touch the fresh grass on his side, looking a bit taken back, “There are two sides to a tale, dove. I’d be happy to tell you.” 

Baekhyun was being milked into it, he knew it, but he was _curious._

Before he could, Chanyeol grabbed his arm and shook his head. “You can’t see it - but there’s a line - Holy past that tree.” He mumbled into Baekhyun’s temple, pointing to a huge oak tree to the right.

“It wouldn’t harm him to go pass it, of course..” Junmyeon furrowed his brows before scoffing, and standing up, “You must be kidding - you have _not,_ child. Have you?”

Baekhyun was missing something and snapped his neck up to look at Chanyeol but found him looking both sorry and angry. “Why does it matter - he’s chosen! He knows eventually things will matter more for him, Holy water already makes him _itch.”_

He sounded like he was bragging, and Baekhyun assumed he likely _was_ in a way.

“You… you _reckless_ boy.” Junmyeon scolded, huffing, “I would figure my nephew would not be so _quick_ to jump into things.” 

“You weren’t my Uncle the moment you tried to _smite_ me at three minutes _old,_ you winged rat.” 

_“Chanyeol,”_ Baekhyun hissed fearfully - Junmyeon was still much, much older than his boyfriend and _experienced_ anyway, “I - should I get Yifan?” 

_No need, my dear_

Baekhyun shivered before turning to _run_ towards the man across the field, throwing himself into Yifan's chest, “I’m sorry - we didn’t know, we’re sorry.” 

“Shush, doll. Nobody is mad here.” Satan cooed, petting his head as he walked to his son, he laid a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and gently squeezed it, “Right - brother?” He asked, raising a brow across the field.

As if the moment could get any more intense, he saw a flashlight through the trees behind Junmyeon and sighed as Yixing walked out - mouth contorting in an _o_ as he looked around.

At least the angel looked _just_ as on edge as both him and Chanyeol felt as he looked between Yifan and Junmyeon.

“Your child opened the room! He is _not_ supposed to open it until he’s learned the prophecies!” Junmyeon cried, not quite yelling, but obviously angry, “There is an _order,_ and you are not abiding by it!”

“Well,” Yifan clicked his tongue and pet Baekhyun’s hair fondly, “He’s not quite as we expected, a curious little one - apparently, my darling cannot handle being left in the dark this long.” 

Baekhyun heard a soft sizzling as he leaned against Yifans arm and gasped as the grass completely burnt under the mans feet - it was turning to ash and in it's place only dirt, all within seconds.

If anything, Yifan seemed entertained by it.

“Then I suppose prophecies must be given then,” Junmyeon argued, “He comes with us.” 

“Hell _no!_ Are you _insane!”_ Chanyeol had Baekhyun under his arm within a second, “Get out of here you old wack job-“

 _“Chanyeol!”_ Both Baekhyun _and_ Yixing yelled, his boyfriend sounding concerned compared to the defensive yell of the angel.

Chanyeol shut his mouth, but huffed in Baekhyun’s hair, “Still not giving him over.” 

“Then he will never know the scrolls.” Junmyeon said firmly. “Neither will _you.”_

“That’s fine with _me.”_

That _wasn’t_ fine with Baekhyun though, he frowned because he wished he was fine with it.

He wished he could just accept not knowing.

But the thing was he _couldn’t._

“The dove has another opinion.” Junmyeon mused.

“Baekhyun?” He heard Yixing ask quietly, “It’s okay if you want to know - I want you to know too - both of _you.”_

Chanyeol made a small growling noise, either from him speaking to Baekhyun or being referred too, it didn’t matter. 

Baekhyun chewed on his lip, looking up at Yifan as if he had the answers he wanted, but unfortunately it didn’t seem he did.

He just gave Baekhyun a gentle, closed mouth smile and shook his head minisculely, “I haven’t been completely truthful, it seems. I know you have been looking for them, dear, and I apologize, but it wasn’t something I wanted to suggest.” 

He knew Yifan would never suggest he ever see anyone but Chanyeol, so Baekhyun wasn’t upset with him at all.

“I want to know.” 

Chanyeol held him tighter then, but didn’t say anything.

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, prying at Chanyeol’s hands, “I’ll be back, Chan.” 

He knew his boyfriend didn’t believe him, but Baekhyun couldn’t blame him.

“Chanyeol… I’ll be sure to tell him about the.. hexing - swear, babe, please let me go.” Baekhyun reached up to cup his face, massaging his clenched jaw, “Let me go, please. Please, Chanyeol. You can wait here and then I’ll bring them-“

“Scrolls cannot pass unholy ground,” Yixing cut in quietly, walking to stand right on the edge of the line, “I _will_ take care of him, I swear to you, it’s only a five minute walk.” He said to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol did loosen his grip on him a smidge - it was weird when normally a comment like that from Yixing would end in screaming. 

“Then why can’t he wait here and-“

“Chanyeol,” Yixing sighed, “He has to open the box - you _know_ how it works - room was sealed, the chest is sealed. I’m _sorry._ I know it must be hard for you; trust me, out of all people I know it is hard to see him walk away with someone else, Cousin, but you know I can’t lie, and I’m telling you nothing is going to happen to him - or _with him_.” 

Chanyeol's lip curled up with irritation at the referral to him as family, but he _didn’t_ sneer at Yixing, and Baekhyun was proud of him.

“Swear right now you aren’t going to try anything on him.” Chanyeol ordered, snakes of red swimming around his eyes as he looked at Yixing, “You say it now or we’ll both be leaving - Baekhyun will be unsatisfied and that’s something we both can’t stand, right?” 

Yixing surprised Baekhyun by not instantly saying anything, he just sighed and stared at Chanyeol with a few glances to Baekhyun before nodding stiffly, “Swear. Not as if he would reciprocate anyway.” 

“Glad we’re on the same _page_ then.” 

Baekhyun felt incredibly apologetic for Chanyeol’s attitude, he wanted to apologize but knew it would make it seem like he disagreed.

It didn’t matter because Chanyeol was cupping his face in both hands and pressing their lips together and he felt more guilty to force Yixing into watching them kiss passionately.

He shouldn’t feel so bad when he never once led Yixing on at all.

But it must hurt so _much_ to think your entire life that you would be receiving someone special for _you_ and entirely for you.

It was too bad because his heart had been set on Chanyeol the _second_ he saw him, and at this point Baekhyun couldn’t even care if the other used tricks on him for them to have gotten this far. 

_I love you_

Baekhyun sighed and rested his forehead on Chanyeol’s for a moment, _I love you, don't be upset, I’ll be right back._

_Don’t let him trick you, please._

_Babe, there’s nothing in the world that could convince me to not come back to you. I love you and I’m going to be so fast you won’t believe your eyes._

Chanyeol laughed agaisnt his mouth and pressed a kiss to his nose before releasing him, stepping back into his Fathers chest.

Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol ever look to Yifan for comfort, but it was rather… nice to see him allow his dad to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

He just hated to know Chanyeol was only allowing it because he was upset. 

“Better start a timer, Haneu!” Baekhyun cooed, giggling as he stepped backwards over the line towards Yixing, still looking at Chanyeol when he felt the _difference_ between unholy and holy ground. It was _lighter._ “This is gonna be a world record!” 


	27. Yeqon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeqon, A Fallen Angel

Apparently, Yixing could teleport too.

Only it _didn’t_ make Baekhyun feel sick nor wobbly or any of the side effects that Chanyeol’s gave him.

He chose not to comment on it because it made his stomach twist comparing the two.

It was nearly impossible not to though.

“Baekhyun! Baek!”

He grinned gently as he walked into the church and while he _did_ feel that same almost warning tingle go up his spine, he knew the worst that was happening was the fact Chanyeol would have to deal with his stench for a while.

“I’m not here to hangout,” Baekhyun said firmly, but not rudely, just pressing his lips together and doing a stiff nod at the group across the alter.

Jongin looked a bit upset but he still smiled prettily.

Baekhyun was wondering why the hell he was back here again, but then again he likely scared off the younger with his attitude the other night.

At least Jongdae wasn’t here - that was a plus.

“Baekhyun, uh-“ Yixing reached over like he was going to grab his arm to steer him but instead grabbed the very edge of his sleeve.

Baekhyun felt a bit bad at his reaction, but just followed behind silently.

There wasn’t much to say, if he spoke too much it seemed like he genuinely wanted to be here, and if he spoke too little he always just felt so bad.

But _one_ of those options led to his boyfriend not being upset with him, and Baekhyun was too in love with his boyfriend right now to want it any other way.

Yixing pulled open a sliding door in the corner of the room, turning to grab Baekhyun’s fingers, “Hold on- sorry, sorry. I’ll let it go as soon as I can.” He sighed, “I’m sorry. It’s enchanted and I’m not sure if it will try to kick you out… you know, because of your… associations.” 

“My boyfriend, you mean.” 

Yixing did a slight head nod, pressing his lips together as he pulled Baekhyun down the steps of a cement hallway leading underground, “I meant the _unholiness on you,_ but that is Chanyeol’s fault, so I suppose.” 

Baekhyun tried not to be super defensive of Chanyeol, but it was really hard, “That’s not his choice - it wasn’t his choice. We didn’t know… things would be changing like this until after we spent so much time together. He regrets a lot of things too, you know? He can’t help or change things either.” 

This time, the angel actually scoffed, “And what exactly can he regret when he will have you _just_ like him for eternity, Baekhyun?”

He stiffened up purely because he felt terrible, licking his lips and crossing his arms as Yixing let him go in favor of pressing a hand on a metal door.

It was so _weird_ to see Yixing do anything strange like Chanyeol did, but the white from his hand touching the door was undeniably blinding.

“I.. get migraines trying to use skills too much, I threw up the other day from trying to move a fork. Xing… he feels really bad about those things. He wishes I didn’t have to get those… side effects but I _do,_ and that’s just how things are going to be.” 

“Yeah, well,” Yixing shook his head and shoved the door open with one hand and waved Baekhyun in with the other, “Can’t say I’m surprised. That much demonic power suddenly floods you - it’s going to get painful before it gets _any_ better. You’ll never handle things as well as he can - ever. You’re just not made to withstand that much.” 

Baekhyun scowled but kept it to himself because Yixing was probably right, he knew much more after these sort of things than Baekhyun did, that was for sure. 

He just clicked his tongue quietly and felt his stomach churn at all the items in the room.

So many things that could harm Chanyeol - so _many,_ many items.

“Guess it’s good the room still let you in,” Yixing mumbled as he dragged items around, digging for something, “It sees _something_ in you still. Maybe you’re not as far gone as we thought. Doesn’t even let humans in here, nothing that doesn’t have necessary requirements to be here, usually not anything unholy, but here you are.” 

_Here I am,_ Baekhyun mused, feeling uncomfortable the more Yixing mentioned him changing so much.

But it was just… weird because Chanyeol never mentioned it or said anything even though Baekhyun was more than positive he could tell from miles away.

It felt almost like he was being blind sided into turning into something he wasn’t sure of - but it was the price he had to pay being with Chanyeol, so he’d deal with it.

“What was that about hexing anyway?” The angel mumbled, yanking a chest out from under a pile of things. It looked to be _well_ over a few hundred pounds. 

Baekhyun felt weird seeing Yixing as strong when the other didn’t look very large at all.

Or maybe he’d just been spending way too much time looking at Chanyeol to even muse Yixing being stronger.

“Someone put a hex bag in my locker a while ago.” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I don’t know why I pretend you don’t know, you _do._ It told people about my dad, we… I mean Chanyeol took care of it, but I… I treated him like shit for it, I thought it was him.” 

Yixing looked really interested then, “Like.. a few months ago? I _knew_ I had an anxious feeling. I can usually tell when… somethings been changed. Can't say I’m shocked, but I _unfortunately_ know He couldn’t have done that.” 

Baekhyun would have expected Yixing to even spur on the idea it was Chanyeol, so he was pretty surprised at the comment, crossing his legs over each other and clearing his throat, “Yeol would never do something like that.. risk me being mad at him. So.. yeah, and then about a week or two ago… someone hexed _him._ Nearly burnt him to a fucking crisp- sorry, language.” 

Chanyeol would laugh later when he told him he’d cursed under a home of God, but Yixing merely chuckled and shook his head, climbing off of the chest, “You want me to look into it? Also, this is all yours. Go ahead.” 

“We actually… we have a suspicion, I’m just.. I’m worried if you don’t help us that Chan will do something drastic,” Baekhyun mumbled softly as he approached the chest. “But.. the thing is, Yifan-“

He jumped when suddenly there was the sound of thunder outside, but since they were in a place made of concrete it vibrated the entire room. 

“Wouldn’t say his name if I were you, at least not here.” Yixing commented apologetically, taking a seat on the cold ground beside the chest. “It’s not my doing, but I can’t mess with it. It’s just… reflex from Holy grounds I suppose. 

Baekhyun nodded stiffly, knees feeling icy as he dropped to them to fiddle with the leather strap of the chest. 

Again, for him it wasn’t locked just like the door hadn’t been, yet it really looked like _someone_ had tried to get into it at least a few times before with all the chips in the wood.

He wondered if it had been Yixing, and that made him feel worse.

“I’ll speak with Chanyeol and see what I can gather, it’s not really best of us to talk about it now, under… watchful eyes.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun whispered softly.

_I’m not sure if Heaven will take advantage of it should they know someone’s plans were working to split you both. I never claimed Heaven was right in their actions, only that I understood their perspectives._

Baekhyun startled, he’d never had Yixing speak to him like that before, feeling a chill as he threw open the chest, “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

_You never gave me a chance to show you._

Wow. Way to make him feel _guilty,_ Baekhyun sighed and began pulling papers out of the chest.

It was packed full of objects too, things he had never seen in his life. Amulets and crosses that he quickly tossed out of the way carefully.

“Is it true he can’t stand the smell of incense?” 

Baekhyun giggled in shock at the random question, still sorting through items he didn’t want to see now. “You think I’m just going to give up Chan’s weaknesses now, huh?” He chided playfully, “Sorry, Xing. Gonna have to do better than that - I’m not giving his enemy-“

“We aren’t enemies.” Yixing said, sounding confused, “I don’t know where you got that idea from.” 

Baekhyun nearly had a _list_ of reasons why and laughed, “Please.” 

“No. Seriously,” The angel murmured, tilting his head and eyeing the things Baekhyun was pulling out, “When we were children, we used to sneak out to play together. At least… until my Father found us. The only thing that really draws us apart is… well… my Father…”

“And _me.”_ Baekhyun whispered, feeling overwhelmed as he furrowed his face up.

Everytime he tried to speak with Yixing he always just felt so terrible. It wasn’t Yixing’s fault, he only spoke the truth too _much_ and Baekhyun was overwhelmed by what he heard.

Yixing cleared his throat and tapped his shoulder in a friendly motion, “Don’t worry.” He mumbled, “You weren’t really what drove us apart. We haven’t been friends since we were kids. My Father… strongly disapproves and I guess… Chanyeol finds it.. suffocating - he holds a grudge I would say.” 

That was an understatement, Chanyeol felt like Junmyeon was the most terrifying person of all time, even if he’d never said so.

It was understandable that he’d think so. All this stuff - a church - ceremonies, crosses - all so _suffocating._

Baekhyun felt like Yixing agreed with that too, or else he wouldn’t have mentioned it at all.

“Incense just makes him sneeze,” Baekhyun smirked to himself a bit sadly, “Like someone with a kitten allergy.” 

Yixing burst into laughter and Baekhyun thought it sounded _nice._ Much better than the frown he always seemed to have.

He grinned and laughed himself as he found what he was looking for.

“That’s me with pentagrams,” Yixing chuckled loudly, getting up and walking across the room. “You know, like devil signs- I don’t know why, but they make me vomit.” 

Baekhyun only knew what those were because they were in Yifan's office, and he tended to go rest in their when he felt lonely while Chanyeol was doing something or when he _just_ wanted to visit Yifan.

He felt Yifan was a much lonelier person than one would think if his grin when Baekhyun visited said much.

At least _Satan_ didn’t take advantage of people just to get to Baekhyun. He still had no idea what Junmyeon was doing with his mother, but Baekhyun also just found it hard to believe that anything the other did was genuine, even if it was.

“Yixing, I… I’m sorry but I’m not sure I can read these here, with you. It’s going to take a while.” 

“I figured you would say that.” 

Baekhyun frowned and looked up at the angel, holding two golden colored scrolls to his chest, both in cases.

Yixing smiled in a way that resonated mischief and it looked nice on him, “That’s why I’m letting you take them.” 

Gasping, Baekhyun stood to his feet, eyes blown wide as Yixing pointed to a bag hanging on the doorknob - it hadn’t been there previously, and it seemed him and Chanyeol did share many gifts. 

“But… but.. Junmyeon said-“

“Angels can find a way to get around lying too,” Yixing murmured, rocking back and forth on his feet with a smile, “Like now - you’re going to take the bag when I turn around and I _didn’t see a thing,_ right?”

Baekhyun burst into giggles and shoved the scrolls into the bag when Yixing faced the wall, throwing the strap over his neck and arm, “Why are you letting me take them?”

“I’ve heard about them too many times to even say,” Yixing said gently, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist.

Suddenly they were appearing just outside the church and Baekhyun was glad he chose to do that seeing as he didn’t want to get hassled by the others on the way out - but also didn’t want them to question his new bag.

“The angels talk about them very often.” 

“You can listen to them? Like ones not here?” Baekhyun asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “That’s amazing.” 

Yixing smiled so hard, “Yeah. I guess it’s alright. Can be annoying sometimes… always… always hearing about it..” 

Baekhyun frowned and stopped at the tone of voice Yixing used, grabbing his wrist to stop him also, “You know something I don’t.” 

“You’ll read about it,” The angel said swiftly, but didn’t move away for a moment, just staring gently at him. 

The air felt almost _too_ tense at the stare. Things felt weird when it was just him and Yixing - almost _pushing._

Baekhyun reasoned that’s why he was standing so close to him and still holding his wrist, “I want to know _now.”_

Yixing sighed but didn’t reply for a moment longer, staring at Baekhyun’s face before his mouth pulled up a small bit, “You know, you’re really beautiful, Baekhyun.”

He swallowed hard and felt an unstoppable blush rush to his face, mouth opening and closing for a second and he felt like he should step away before he did something so completely stupid and unlike him. 

“You too.” He blurted.

Yixing scrunched his nose when he laughed and it was very beautiful. So beautiful that Baekhyun felt himself tear up and had no reason for it. He felt like he was missing something so important and yet Yixing was right _here._

“There are two.” Yixing shook his head a little like he was so fond and Baekhyun was shocked when the other cupped his cheek and took a step closer.

 _Don’t kiss me, don’t kiss me._ He thought, feeling afraid because he couldn’t guarantee if Yixing kissed him that he wouldn’t kiss him back - not under an atmosphere like this. 

Normally, such a thought would make Baekhyun start hitting, but he couldn’t control himself right now.

“The one with white lining on the paper - it will tell you a story about what if it is _me._ ” 

Baekhyun’s eyes started tearing up and he prepared an apology.

“The one with black edges is for Chanyeol, and.. it- sh, why are you upset?” Yixing searched his face and shook his head, “Why are you upset? It’s fine. I’ve come to terms with it, with this end. It is plenty okay.” 

It didn’t feel like it.

“You’re _lying.”_ Baekhyun whispered, “I.. I can feel it, you know something bad happens that I don’t.” He saw Yixing swallow hard and that in turn made Baekhyun gulp, “Tell me.”

_It’s okay if you kill me, Baekhyun. Sometimes things have to be that way. I’m just going to be happy when you're satisfied with your choices._

Baekhyun instantly _screamed,_ a noise of pure pain as he shoved Yixing’s chest, “I would never! You’re lying! You’re lying!” 

Yixing wasn’t lying and it was clear on his face. It was clear when he looked apologetic, “You don’t need to cry. I accept that, it’s fate.”

He must have looked insane grabbing his own hair and screaming, Baekhyun stomped on the mud and felt his face heat up red and his tears warm his skin. 

There weren’t even words to say as Baekhyun screamed random noises and felt like his chest was going to explode, perhaps he’d throw up in a moment because he felt so _sick._

Yixing had to grab his waist before he slipped in the mud in his angry pacing, holding him in a hug.

It didn’t help. It didn’t even help when he heard Chanyeol’s worried, _baby? Tell me you’re safe right now or I’m going to cross and come get you._

Baekhyun could only cry and shake his head in denial. _I’m not letting you die. You don’t deserve it._

“I already accepted it, Baekhyun. And that is perfectly _fine._ Just spending this time with you makes up for so much.”

Yixing _really_ didn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have allergies bad rn and can’t sleep, so here you go, cry with me


	28. Raim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raim, Earl of Hell, Invokes Love

Chanyeol didn’t want Yixing to die either.

Baekhyun hadn’t expected any differently, but he was surprised how much Chanyeol had _hated_ to hear it.

It didn’t help that prophecies fucking _sucked._ They were so vague they didn’t even refer to Baekhyun as his name, but instead _the lover_ was what they called him and he felt a bit annoyed at that.

And thus far, Chanyeol's prophecy was nearly _exact_ to the written one. 

Well, as far as they could tell seeing as the events were all sort of vague and unhelpful.

He understood now it was because they wanted him to choose a path and _stick_ to it - knowing exact details could help him change what he was going to do in the future, and if Baekhyun knew one thing it was that Heaven didn’t like unpredictable behavior.

Still, it was hard to decipher what to do in order to change behaviors to _not_ have Yixing’s last breath happen because of Baekhyun.

It was so difficult to tell what exactly happened, it was explained as if Baekhyun had thrown something, and yet the explosion that occured definitely couldn’t have been from him, he never would have that sort of strength.

Chanyeol considered that they were in a fight, fighting _something_ and that’s what occurred, Yixing accidentally taking crossfire, it was their only option right now. 

On the bright side - or _not as bad_ side - Baekhyun was not following Yixing’s prophecy.

Because at the end of that one, Chanyeol died.

It seemed they couldn’t have _both,_ but one or the other, it was so unfair.

Considering the balance of Hell and Heaven, Baekhyun knew if Chanyeol died it would be a war, and if _Yixing_ died it would _still_ be a war.

A half blood demon and a half blood angel and only _one_ could win.

Baekhyun felt incredibly distraught when Yixing had _officially_ smited Chanyeol in his ending, leaving him there… dead in the dirt. 

It didn’t say their reactions - it didn’t say whether Baekhyun had even _cared_ in that story, but it hurt and felt like he had a hand in it despite it only being a story now. With _no_ significance to it at all.

It was all because Baekhyun _chose_ not to follow the path of enlightenment, he hadn’t ever wanted to be cleared from his father's wrongdoings so he had never gone with Yixing.

He’d never fallen in love with him, because instead he’d accepted that his father had darkened his life and yet never tried to cleanse himself of it - Chanyeol never tried to enlighten him to spirituality and thus Baekhyun had never needed to see Yixing.

It was painful, because Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Yixing to have to accept such a fate, yet he could firmly say he was glad to not be on that path.

If it came down to it - it was Chanyeol and it was always going to _be_ Chanyeol who got to live.

But that was Baekhyun’s choice when knowing the outcomes of either of them, when unknowing it was _both -_ and why couldn’t it be _both_ either way? What use was it for Yixing to die when neither him or Chanyeol had been at each other’s throats then? 

As they had been in Yixing’s - fighting and ultimately ending in a death to begin centuries of war. Yifan became cold - colder than ever before pictured - raising Hell’s grounds up as if it was a free for all human feast.

Satan he knew now would never voluntarily let a monster free on humans, not innocent lives whom didn’t not have souls that belonged to him, it was… concerning to read about him in such a way described as _a creature of black and eight feet of height, no longer a man, but a creature of its own. A destroyer of lives._

At least they had a chance to change things now, because Baekhyun wasn’t allowing _either_ of them to die and that was going to be rewritten as he fucking _wanted_ it and there was no other choice.

He wasn’t going to let some angels design how he continued living - his choices - Baekhyun was determined to do the opposite if it meant not letting Yixing die, and he was starting by making the two communicate even if Chanyeol was still very much _iffy_ on that.

“Babe?” 

In response he got a series of pen clicking noises.

Baekhyun snickered and spun around in the desk chair, “Haneu. Give it a rest for a second.” 

Chanyeol huffed and set the notebook down on the floor, sending Baekhyun a _satisfied?_ sort of look.

He was _obsessing_ over trying to find out where this battle took place, it was so difficult, but the only thing Chanyeol had found out was that whatever was tormenting them was no witch like they’d thought.

Because witches were _not_ referred to as _Savior_ in the scrolls, they were dark creatures.

“You’re not going to find anything staring at it so much, Channie.” Baekhyun mumbled, climbing off the chair to remove his sweater, turning to dig through Chanyeol's drawers, “Staring at it so much isn’t going to change vague details, my love. I know you have a feeling and I _trust_ your gut, but that’s not-“

Baekhyun’s phone on top of the dresser started ringing which was certainly strange seeing as the only person who would be calling was Jongin or occasionally Luhan, but the first was on a date with Kyungsoo and the second had only been kicked out with Sehun hours before.

“Hello?”

_Fuck. I’m sorry, I forgot, baby_

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol confused, but got his reasoning in the form of yelling at the other end, _“Byun Baekhyun! Are you sneaking out again? Huh? Junmyeon just went to bring you dinner and you’re missing, what did I say about that boy! I heard he was bad for you! If I..”_

Baekhyun zoned out to send Chanyeol a reassuring look, because he knew his boyfriend was feeling bad for having forgotten to lock his door _and_ set up a good fake him as they normally did, usually just making a pillow him in bed. 

They’d been so distracted lately Chanyeol probably wasn’t focusing on whether or not she was home before snatching him up - not really like Baekhyun had a choice when he’d woken up in the others bed meaning his boyfriend was having a rough night. 

“You don’t know Chanyeol and I don’t give a fuck what your church freak says.” Baekhyun cut her off, wincing at his own words, but he wasn’t going to just let her badmouth him.

Baekhyun would just deal with it later and shut off his phone, tossing it back on the dresser.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, baby.” 

“It’s fine,” He answered, shrugging out of his shorts also. 

Baekhyun had plenty of clothes here, but Chanyeol’s were still his favorite because they were big and baggy and he lived to cuddle into them.

“It’s not fine.” Chanyeol argued softly, sighing, “I’m sorry, I… things are so fucking _unfair._ What do things have to be this way? How come we can’t be happy _and_ have Yixing live. I may not like him, but I don’t want him to _die._ He’s still… like… sort of family.” 

Baekhyun smiled softly because he always liked when Chanyeol was willing to share his thoughts, tugging a huge Nike hoodie down to his thighs before strolling over. 

“There’s no reason we can’t have both,” He agreed, rolling onto the bed like a child and grinning when he heard Chanyeol laugh at him. “Can be _happy-“_ Baekhyun cooed, bouncing up onto his knees with arms open and sleeves over his palms, “- and have family!” He cried, beaming as Chanyeol pulled him between his legs to cuddle him.

Maybe Baekhyun really _was_ his boyfriend's personal teddy bear, because Chanyeol really squeezed like he was.

Chanyeol nuzzled into his curls and kissed his head, “I'm just worried… if it’s not Jongdae then who is it?” 

“But it is Jongdae?” Baekhyun answered with a confused tone, the tips of his fingers poking from the material of the hoodie to kiss Chanyeol’s jaw, “It is. He knew about my dad - you didn’t tell him _and_ Yixing wouldn’t tell him.” 

“Yixing told me Jongdae never went to the party.” 

Baekhyun groaned and tried to flop back dramatically only to be caught and forced to giggle when Chanyeol bit at his cheek playfully. 

He smiled and dug fingers in Chanyeol's hair, “Stop distracting me.” 

“I’m good at it.” Chanyeol bragged with a laugh.

_You’re such a little shit._

_Stop lying, angel. You know I’m very big._

Baekhyun cackled and punched his arm lightly before plopping all of his weight on Chanyeol’s chest, dangling his arms over his shoulders and massaging the rough, black scars through Chanyeol's shirt. “So who went to the party with Jongin then? Should I call him?”

“Kyungsoo said he snatched Jongin from Zitao, and Minseok. I’m honestly surprised he was even been able to convince those two to come - they stick to Yixing like _glue.”_

“Yixing isn’t the problem though, whoever is doing this is, so just because they’re friends with him doesn’t mean anything.” Baekhyun sighed and snuggled under Chanyeol's ear, pressing a kiss to the shell of it, “Could be anyone, really. Also - did you know your ears were this big? Wow, so cute, why did I never notice-“

 _“Now_ who’s distracting?” Chanyeol snickered, “Also, you’re one to talk - look at these things, _huge!_ How can this little tiny head have these things!” He cried, kissing Baekhyun’s ear before pinching his left one playfully.

Baekhyun screeched and jumped back to cover them with both palms, “This is assault!” 

_You’re yelling, weirdo_

“Because I can’t hear!” 

Chanyeol's face was practically red with how much he was laughing, and Baekhyun could keep it up for hours if his boyfriend continued to be so adorable.

But, Chanyeol always liked to talk to him and couldn’t have that, so he was laughing as he removed Baekhyun’s hands from his ears, pressing kisses to his palms before yanking him back towards his chest.

“Love you so much, don’t stop being a little weirdo.” 

“Says _you_ who owns five HellHounds and named one _chewie.”_

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelled defensively, but Baekhyun could see the corner of his mouth quirking up, “It’s a nickname! His real name is _shiver worthy! Terrifying!”_

“Oh, yeah?” Baekhyun snickered and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s nose because he was feeling like his boyfriend was _extra_ adorable today, “Hit me with it, hot stuff.” 

“...it's Chewbacca - _but!_ In my defense I was like three years old - hey! Stop laughing! Even _I_ can like movies, okay!”

“Oh! I’m shaking, that’s for sure!” Baekhyun cried, wiping his cheeks, “Crying too! I must be terrified!”

Chanyeol pouted even though he looked amused and that just _called_ for kisses for be placed all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I plan correctly I think I’ll have this one all posted by Halloween... *I just have to remember dates because I suck at remembering - gosh quarantine is hard - it’s been eight months already!*
> 
> Fuck you America


	29. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor, Prince of Hell, Demon of Trickery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spiders

“Has she.. she said anything about me?” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and looked up at Sehun as they walked down the school hallway, “What about you, Hunnie?”

The taller sort of did a half shrug, half pulling his backpack on his shoulder. “I don’t know. Like, it’s cool and all - to be a part of this - for Chanyeol to let us be, you know. I mean, we get cool shit and… literally whatever we want; later on Yifan says we can get abilities too. Nothing like _Chanyeol’s,_ but some.. demon shit. Scary shit, but I… it’s just…” 

“Not certain.” Baekhyun whispered, frowning as he reached over to squeeze Sehun's wrist. “You don’t need to worry, your own job is to be loyal to us - to watch over Chan, we’ll make sure something good comes your way.” 

Sehun _blushed_ and it was such an odd look for someone that legitimately ranted about getting ass all the time to them. “I’m not.. asking for anything, I’m just… curious if she..”

_Knew about me_

“Oh, she knows or knew,” Baekhyun squeezed harder to see if he could get anymore thoughts out of Sehun because he hadn’t realized the other was concerned about his position or friendship with them.

There really was nothing to it - they were loyal and they earned gifts. All people needed friends and even though Chanyeol basically chose and recruited them at a young age, he loved them.

 _Even_ if he never said it and if he threatened them practically all the time.

It was a personality trait.

“She did?”

“Of course! Yoona knew _everything!”_ Baekhyun giggled, shaking his head as he approached his locker, “Really, _everything._ Do you know how embarrassing it is to be scolded by a piece of paper for sleeping with someone not Chanyeol? Come on, it was two years ago almost - you’d think she’d be over it! Apparently _not!”_

Sehun began cackling and Baekhyun was pleased to make him laugh even if it was at his own demise, giggling as he turned to put his combo in.

“I’m really just sitting here realizing-“ Baekhyun cut himself off with a scream as something jumped out of his locker at him.

He _wasn’t_ scared of spiders - truthfully the scariest thing that he was scared of _was_ being left alone.

But _anyone_ would be scared when a hundred spiders flooded out of their locker.

“What the _fuck!”_ Sehun was grabbing his waist and picking him up at the same time as Baekhyun was screaming and tearing up as he tried to wipe where the spider had been.

Now there were creepy crawling spiders flooding out of the locker all over the ground, Sehun was stomping on them while Baekhyun felt like he was having a panic attack with how freaked out he’d been.

“What the fuck! What the fuck, gross!” Sehun screamed, sounding well beyond pissed and neither of them could care that other students were running away screaming from the mess.

Baekhyun _seriously_ felt like he was having a panic attack as Sehun stood him up on the bench across from the lockers, his knees were shaking and his breath was coming out in pants.

He didn’t blame Sehun for not helping him right now because the other ran off to go into his locker and find whatever the hell was going on, obviously not scared of the bugs.

They were creating black specks all over the floor and Baekhyun huffed and puffed as he grabbed his hair filled with anxiety at the little things.

He wasn’t scared of spiders five minutes ago, but after this he couldn’t be too sure.

“Woah! What the fuck!” 

Baekhyun was incredibly relieved, making grabby hands towards Kyungsoo as the other stood _shell shocked._

“What the fuck! This is why the humans are screaming?” Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes as he approached the bench, letting Baekhyun cling onto him and stepping on a few spiders that got close. 

“Sorry, Baek. Dumping all of your shit out - sure Chan will get you more.” He heard Sehun say across the hall.

Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck, all he knew was he didn’t want to see spiders again in his fucking life.

He couldn’t even sit down when Kyungsoo tried to tug him to sit on the bench, just whimpering and clutching the boy's shoulders tightly. “So many, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo wasn’t even normally touchy feeling with his own boyfriend, so Baekhyun was just relieved he was letting him squeeze him. “They’re not poisonous ones.” 

“Still bite.” 

“That’s true, hurts like fuck too.” 

Kyungsoo was still _shit_ at calming people down though. 

Good for Baekhyun was the fact that _both_ Yixing and Chanyeol were running down the hallway, pushing past some people who were retreating because of the spiders all over the floor.

He wanted to be happy to see them walking together, but couldn’t do much but release Kyungsoo and hold his arms open.

“What in the fucking - _fuck!”_ Chanyeol gawked and Baekhyun _was_ shocked when he let Yixing come to him instead of his boyfriend himself coming to comfort him.

But at the same time, he knew Chanyeol had been feeling very sensitive about Yixing as a topic in general, so he wasn’t upset at all about that choice.

“Baek, hey, you’re okay. It’s okay.” Yixing soothed softly, looking uncaring when Kyungsoo sent him a grimace and swiftly moved away from him. “It’s okay. You need to breathe, they’re just bugs.” 

“You see anything?” Chanyeol asked Sehun, pulling his phone out to use as a light. “Just throw it all away - let’s throw it all out.” 

Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo dragging a trash can over to the locker from his spot resting his chin on Yixing’s shoulder, face red. “So.. so many - why? Why, so many? I didn’t do anything.” 

_That_ seemed to get Chanyeol’s attention, the whimper in his voice and almost guilty tone. 

He looked at him angrily but not angry with him, “You didn’t do anything, baby. This isn’t your fucking fault. Some sick _freak_ did this.”

He heard Yixing sigh, likely because he didn’t like that sort of language, but the angel just shifted Baekhyun to his opposite shoulder so he could look down at the dirty school hallway.

“Close your eyes, you’re a little too close, I could hurt you.” 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut as he was still still trying not to cry also, so the request was easily followed. 

_Damn I could’ve done that._

Baekhyun giggled silently at Chanyeol's thought, taking that and Yixing pulling him off of the bench as a sign to open his eyes. 

All the bugs were now dead on the floor, for someone who was all about living things, Yixing made quick work of crisping up all of the spiders.

The floor made sick crunching noises under their feet now. 

“Woah, you see that?” 

Baekhyun frowned at Sehuns comment, using the flat of his palm to wipe his eyes clean and leaning on Yixing’s arm tiredly. 

It took so much energy out of someone to panic.

“Not sure about what that is.” Chanyeol murmured, head all the way in Baekhyun’s locker with his phone flashlight. He pulled his head out and turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes softening at his worn out and puffy eyes before glancing at Yixing and nodding towards the locker, “Get a look at this.” 

“Something weird?” 

“Super.” Chanyeol replied, leaving his phone sitting at the bottom of the almost empty locker - Baekhyun never claimed to be a tidy person so random papers and pens were welcome to stay dirtying the locker.

Yixing hummed a confused noise and Chanyeol was coming over to take Baekhyun from him in an instant, cupping his face and placing a gentle kiss to his temple.

Baekhyun was just so _exhausted_ of worrying all the time and shut his eyes and leaned into it as Chanyeol gathered him up to hold tightly and kiss his face, replying the softest bit when a kiss was placed to his mouth. 

“Take you home in a second, baby.” Chanyeol promised, cupping the back of his head with a large palm and pressing him into his chest, “I’m tired of this too - fuck I’m so tired of this. I’d rather whoever it is come after me.” 

“Well, I think I can find out why they aren’t,” Yixing called, bent awkwardly to look at the ceiling of the locker, “Some sort of Holy Water in here, along the edge. Whoever it is _can’t_ get too close to you if they’re leaving trails like this, Baekhyun is second choice. Now I’m just… wondering who in the world is so close to God to leave remnants - they likely prayed for their wrongdoings here it seemed.” 

Chanyeol full on _scowled,_ “Baekhyun doesn’t do _shit_ to anyone, th- fuck, goddamn fucking church obsessed son of a _bitch._ I swear to Hell, Yixing, if this is one of your people, I’ll kill them for messing with Baekhyun.”

Yixing actually didn’t say anything for a moment, he just sort of continued looking in the locker before frowning, “The sigil up at the top… it’s not… it’s an infestation. I have never seen anything like it, it’s _old._ Someone much older than any of us, that’s for sure.” 

Baekhyun was so confused, he scrunched Chanyeol’s shirt in his palms and made a soft scared noise as he buried his head in the others chest, making his boyfriend hiss aloud.

“Wait…” Sehun muttered, “Infestation… like it’s going to come back? It’s going to _keep_ coming back?” 

Stiffening, Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he was reaching up to try and climb Chanyeol like a fucking jungle gym, throwing a leg over his hip and grabbing his shoulders, “No! Nope, no!” 

Chanyeol juggled him up instantly, red eyed and livid as he leaned over to grab some of Baekhyun’s rescued notebooks from Kyungsoo. 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m on Baekhyun’s train of thought - not looking forward to _that._ See ya.” Kyungsoo grimaced and started fast walking away.

“I don’t mind a little spiders.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his face in disgust, “Are you even _mentally_ okay?” He wondered, sending Sehun a worried look over Chanyeol's head as he carried him quickly away. “Worried about you, Hunnie.” 

Sehun laughed and wiggled brows at him, “If you’re _that_ worried then you should kiss it -“

“You finish that sentence I’ll accidentally smite you.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth opened in shock, laughing under his breath as Yixing grumbled by.

 _Good one,_ Chanyeol chuckled and squeezed Baekhyun’s thigh as the smaller giggled up a storm.

Sehun gawked and flailed his hand out frantically, “Are you even allowed to say that! What the Hell! Chanyeol, he just threatened me! Do something!”

“Okay. Next time you flirt with Baekhyun he can smite you and I’ll make sure to chain your soul up as my dogs chew toy.” 


	30. Caassimolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caassimolar, President of Hell, Causes Love If Desired

_“Can you believe that? The school is shut down, now what will Baekhyun do now that they’ve gone on break early? Go get into more trouble with that boy?”_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his mother’s ranting, gathering a duffel bag he was packing to take to Chanyeol’s.

It was his and Chanyeol's anniversary _,_ he wasn’t missing it for the world even if his mother got pissed off about it.

It wasn’t their fault the school was shut down to exterminate the spider problem anyway.

Truthfully, Baekhyun knew that they’d need to do a lot of remodeling after too, so it was good summer break was four months long even if it was _never_ summertime here - it was always slightly windy in the very least.

“Mom.” Baekhyun walked out of his room with his bag on his shoulder, eyeing his mother’s back as she ranted on the phone. “It’s mine and Chanyeol’s anniversary.” 

She scoffed, shaking her head and pointing at the phone.

Baekhyun clenched his jaw and plopped down onto the dining room chair with an exasperated look, yanking his bag into his lap.

 _“Yes, and now he wants me to take him to that boys house, can you believe that?”_ She questioned as if he wasn’t two feet away and could _hear_ her talking shit.

Baekhyun hissed in irritation, hitting his palm on the table, “Mom! It’s my anniversary, please take me to his house so I can see him!” 

“I’m _on_ the phone, Baekhyun.” She glared, placing a finger to her mouth to shush him.

“You know what,” Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head, pointing an angry finger at her, “You can hate him all you want, but the _truth_ is that he’s there for me all the fucking time. You’re not, even when you’re home you’re doing _this shit._ Chanyeol makes sure I eat every single night, you don’t even call and ask anymore, his father gives me money for school supplies _and_ clothes that will last in the fucking rain. 

I can’t even recall the last time I felt comfortable asking that of you - you always just make me feel like _shit_ for being your son and needing things! Did you even know that I’m turning seventeen in like two weeks? No? Me either until _Chanyeol_ mentioned it, so I don’t give a fuck what you and Junmyeon say - I _love_ him, and he cares more about me than my own fucking mom, so you can both get off my ass about it!”

His mom just sort of _stared._

Baekhyun huffed once more under his breath, wiping his cheeks to check and make sure he wasn’t crying - he was a little bit.

But it felt good to finally get something off his chest.

_“Hey, I gotta go - no, no, he’s okay. We’re okay, I’ll talk to you later.”_

Baekhyun was actually surprised when she set her phone down and looked _upset,_ staring at him for a minute before she was walking over to pet his head. “I didn’t know you felt this way, baby.” 

Again, Baekhyun was reminded he liked the pet name much better from his boyfriend's mouth.

It was upsetting, because this was his mother and he _should_ appreciate her much more. Chanyeol didn’t have a mother, and he’d single handedly seen how much it pained his boyfriend.

But Baekhyun found it _so_ difficult to feel much more than pity for her. 

“I also had no idea he’d been helping you so much, you know I just want you to be happy, Baekhyun. It’s been a struggle for you to settle in here.” 

What a fucking _liar._ Two seconds ago she’d been ridiculing him and now she was trying to suck up - Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes, but he really needed to be on her good side right now.

“There’s been no food at the house since last _Monday.”_ Baekhyun mumbled, squeezing the strap of his bag, “You yelled at me two days ago for coming home late - it was because Chanyeol took me to get some things, you didn’t even notice. You just yell all the _time._ My boyfriend takes care of me - you don’t.” 

He could see that it was physically painful for her, and it felt like a punch to the stomach to see his own mother upset, but these weren’t new things.

It was just time for them to be said, to be known. 

Baekhyun was finally realizing that in the end, this was how things were _always_ going to be. 

He and Chanyeol - Chanyeol and him - _them_ against everyone and everything and if that included his own mother then Baekhyun was _ready_ for that too.

That wasn’t to say it didn’t hurt. It did, but it was more of a guilty feeling than anything, this realization that Baekhyun hadn’t felt much for her at all.

He knew he should, that he was supposed to - this was his own _mother._ But looking at her… it didn’t bring him any feelings or beg for a reaction from him, Hell, he looked at _Chewie_ and felt more fondness than he did right now, and this was a _lifetime_ of a relationship with his mother he was talking about versus an eight feet tall bloodthirsty creature.

Baekhyun was crying, but not because he felt bad, but because he knew he _should._

“Sh, baby. My sweet boy, don’t cry. I’ll drop you off and by the time you come home the fridge is going to be full and I’m going to have your birthday present early - wrapped all pretty and waiting for you, pumpkin. Don’t cry, Baekhyun, I love you so much.” 

What a _liar._

******

“I love you _so_ much!” 

Baekhyun beamed and squealed as Chanyeol threw the front door open and scooped him _and_ his bag and everything up to swing him around on the porch. 

“I love you! I love you!”

He laughed loudly, bouncing off the columns on the porch as his legs swung back and forth, “I love you too, Haneu!”

He heard Chanyeol do a breathy laugh, one like an excited little kid that just got a nerf gun for Christmas and it made Baekhyun smile harder as he was placed to his feet and his face was being cupped in large hands. “I love _you,_ baby boy.”

Baekhyun stood on his toes to get a kiss only to hear a car honk and groaned, pressing into Chanyeol’s chest, “Just ignore her - let’s go inside.” 

Chanyeol made a confused noise to that, but did grab Baekhyun’s shoulders to start tugging him in, “She waved at me, that’s new and _weird.”_

“Long story.” Baekhyun mumbled, stopping to remove his shoes by the door, “Where’s Yifan?”

 _“Always wherever you request me,”_ Came the smooth, rumble like tone.

It was really so incredibly soothing that Baekhyun always felt so much more relaxed with him around. 

“Yifan,” He mumbled shyly, tucking his hair behind his ear and setting his duffel bag on the glass table by the door to open up.

Chanyeol leaned against the wall with both a confused and amused look at the smaller and it only made Baekhyun blush more.

“What is it, my dear?” The Devil asked, his leather shoes nearly soundless on the marble but Baekhyun was so good at picking it up by now. 

Baekhyun giggled to himself as he pulled out a small, palm sized red gift box. 

He turned to meet Yifan halfway before standing on his toes, red with embarrassment and pressing a gentle kiss to Satans cheek. “I love you. Thank you, Father.” 

Yifan looked more than entertained, eyes glittering with something fond as he grabbed the box, “Is it not the anniversary I’ve been hearing about for weeks? Has Chanyeol been excited for nothing, my child?” 

Baekhyun grinned and turned to look at his boyfriend, intertwining his fingers in front of his hips nervously. 

Chanyeol just looked _so_ endeared despite the fact he probably had no idea what Baekhyun was up to, incredibly satisfied to sit in wait all day if that’s what happened. 

“Um..” Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “Yoona wrote that you liked the sea, that it inspired much of the design for Hell. Um… b-because she said it was the first thing-“

“The first thing I saw when I was cast down, yes.” 

Satan when he was black eyed used to scare Baekhyun so badly, it made him get chills in the past and hide behind Chanyeol, but now he knew much more than he did previously. 

He knew that it was because Yifan felt so much _emotion_ in that moment, not necessarily that he was upset or otherwise trying to be scary, simply _feeling._

Yifan bent down to his level, knees bending and ducking his head down to look at Baekhyun as he held the small white porcelain statue in his hand of a simple wave.

Baekhyun hadn’t known what to get him, and it’d taken weeks of reading to figure it out on top of trying to hide that any money he had been given he’d been saving. He wasn’t quite as easy as Chanyeol was to find things for.

“You,” Satan clicked his tongue and his entire hand encased Baekhyun’s jaw.

Hands that likely had the power to snap his neck in an instant - how _easy_ that would be for Yifan to do too, no thought, no effort at all would be required for a swift snap. 

Yet, Yifan only ever used the most care when touching Baekhyun, even if grabbing his fingers to take him somewhere or to show him something there was _so_ much room to gasp harder, but he only ever let Baekhyun’s hand sit in his own and let his knuckles gently. 

“-Are just a magnificent being. And what occasion is it that I deserve a gift, my lovely child? Not that I am not enjoying it, but I’m taken back and… it would be a lie to say it does not.. make me miss her so entirely much.” 

Baekhyun could tell how overwhelmed Yifan truly was simply by him admitting as much, especially in front of Chanyeol. 

Yoona always felt like a passing mention when Yifan was around Chanyeol unless they were speaking of her writing or paintings, but never once had he ever heard the words _miss_ and _her_ in the same sentence.

Chanyeol's clear of his throat let him know his boyfriend was very much shocked and overwhelmed at his father's words too.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out. It’s not fair that you can’t have special occasions like this anymore, we love you too, and I hate that you’re alone.” 

“Oh, _baby.”_ He heard Chanyeol chide and it sounded wet, Baekhyun hoped he wasn’t crying but knew he was.

Yifan released a noise Baekhyun had never heard from him before, an airy and _shocked_ noise that did not fit him at all. 

He clicked his tongue and suddenly the gift in his hand was gone and he was using both hands to cup Baekhyun’s face to press a kiss to his forehead.

It felt scalding against Baekhyun’s skin, but he still leaned into it. 

“Love feels much too superficial a word to explain how I feel for you, darling,” Yifan promised, holding Baekhyun’s chin between his fingers, “the _both_ of you.” He tacked on. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be holding on to that for a while, it was difficult to have a parent like Yifan that had too many years of knowledge and too many things to handle. 

This was the simplest he could get to having the man admit he loved Chanyeol, even if Baekhyun was fully aware he did.

Chanyeol was just a teenager too - and sometimes he needed to hear these things, and they needed to _mean_ something.

Yifan meant and _felt_ very much right now, and that was a plus about the color of his eyes that was evidence of such things. 

He pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s head before standing to his full, towering height and musing the small teenagers curls, “Now. As much as I am endeared and want to keep you both in my sight, I’m sure you have much better plans than just hanging out with an old man all day. I’ll make myself scarce, children.” 

Baekhyun was about to argue that he didn’t mind Yifans company at all, but the man threw him a wink which suggested he _knew_ as much, and suddenly he was gone. On the floor where he had stood was just a small piece of the confetti paper that protected the glass sculpture. 

He sighed and leaned down to clean it up, shoving it into his pocket, “Are you sad I haven’t coddled you yet?” 

“Please. As if I can be upset when you’re as sweet as candy, angel.” 

Baekhyun snorted at the comparison, twisting around when he felt a palm on his back to hug Chanyeol’s waist, “Yoona said these occasions had been Yifan’s favorite. That he only genuinely believed in celebrating her birthday and their anniversary. After reading that… I couldn’t help but feel.. empty. It feels like we’re flaunting it sometimes, you know? And… it’s unfair. It’s just unfair and he deserves more than what he has gotten.”

Chanyeol sighed, pecking below his ear and nuzzling beneath it making Baekhyun giggle at the ticklishness and reach behind him to hold his cheek. 

“You’re just a sweetheart today, aren’t you? My sweet baby. Making everyone happy today?” 

“Make you happy.” Baekhyun giggled at the smile he could feel pressing into his neck, “Happy anniversary. I love you, Chanyeol. Thank you for loving me too.” 

Chanyeol nipped at his shoulder playfully, teeth yanking at his sweatshirt which in turn made Baekhyun squirm and laugh, “You’re giving me a toothache, it makes me feel weird when you’re _this_ cute.” 

Beaming, Baekhyun turned to snuggle into him, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist beneath the hoodie Chanyeol wore to feel his warm skin. “Now you know how I feel _all_ the time! It’s worrying!”

His boyfriend snickered into his hair, but threw up a hand to cover Baekhyun’s eyes and tightened his grip on his hips.

By now, Baekhyun was growing fairly used to the sensation of his stomach leaving his body, even if he needed to catch his footing everytime afterwards so he wouldn’t puke.

“Happy anniversary, Baekhyun. I love you so _much._ So much, my little demon. Fuck, I love you.” 

The smaller popped eyes open once he felt he had the strength to do so and immediately whined and stomped his foot with his lips poking out more.

Baekhyun flailed a hand even though his eyes were tearful as he looked around.

Chanyeol's whole room was set up with candles and actually cleaned up for once - something his boyfriend hated doing, but thought necessary - there were just about three different flower bouquets sitting on the chest at the end of the bed and it was entirely _cheesy_ the way Chanyeol had packed in literally anything he could think of that Baekhyun liked.

Needless to say, the bed was _full_ of gifts, which said a lot when Chanyeol had a king sized bed to fit his long legs.

Gift bags, shopping bags, candy, electronics, teddy bears, Baekhyun had no idea in what universe Chanyeol thought it was _okay_ to make him cry like this.

“Wh-Why do you have to one up me!” Baekhyun whimpered, crying into his purple sleeve, “You didn’t even let me give you your gifts yet, and then go do this, so u-unfair!” He hiccuped.

Chanyeol looked relatively afraid for a second as he dipped down to look at Baekhyun’s face, the smaller instantly reaching out to smack his arm but latching on nearly instantly.

Even though he knew his boyfriend hated to see him crying, Chanyeol still grinned widely to see Baekhyun liked it and cooed at him as he pressed a kiss to his pinkened and sniffling button nose. “Because I love you the most, and I think that’s undeniable.” 

Baekhyun squealed an incoherent noise and shook Chanyeol’s shirt as he did a small angry and annoyed jump, “You’re a bullshit _liar!_ That’s not possible when I’m going to suffocate you with love.” 

“I don’t even care, baby. You can suffocate me all you want and still I love you the _most.”_

Baekhyun was sure they were going to argue over it all weekend, but for now he was happy just to tug Chanyeol down and kiss him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a Korean oral exam today, and I have two more exams tomorrow 😓 😓 I just wanna write stuff but my brain won’t let me


	31. Samael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael, Archangel, Blinded By God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Finally seventeen, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to be absolutely elated. 

It really didn’t matter how old he was, even Yifan had been telling him that it was best they stop worrying over things like that because quote, _“After a few centuries it all just feels the same.”_

They could stop worrying about their birthdays when they became a nuisance, but for now Baekhyun was more than happy to let Chanyeol baby him much more than normal.

Plus, he couldn’t explain how shocked he was at his boyfriends plans, and he was impressed that Chanyeol even got away with it when truthfully Baekhyun was getting _so_ good at digging in his head.

Coming downstairs to a party full of people certainly was unexpected, yet the most shocking part was the first person he saw when coming downstairs _wasn’t_ Chanyeol.

“Happy birthday! You look beautiful.” 

Baekhyun laughed and beamed as he rushed down the stairs to accept the hug Yixing was offering, eyeing the amount of people over the angels shoulder.

Seemed nobody could stay away from Chanyeol’s parties, he couldn’t blame them when they were so popular.

Now he was just wondering where his gorgeous boyfriend was, Baekhyun hadn’t seen him in a good while.

Of course, he’d gotten plenty of attention earlier in the form of hickies and gifts.

Baekhyun’s outfit now had been practically forced on him, the deep cut red silk top and tight, black bottoms paired with sparkling new jewelry probably cost more than everything in his room combined.

Chanyeol never did cheap out when it was for him, or at _all_ basically. The perks of legitimately having money at the snap of his fingers.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun giggled and sat back, grinning ear to ear as Yixing laughed and helped him down the steps, “Chan invited you?”

“Yeah. We’ve been… getting along lately,” The angel murmured, offering his arm to the birthday boy. 

Baekhyun accepted instantly, happy to get pulled along as he looked around at everything.

Fuck, he wanted to learn how to be as secretive as his boyfriend, but it was easy for Chanyeol because Baekhyun slept in weekends _and_ didn’t find him suspicious bringing him lunch in bed and claiming it was storming and _that’s_ why he wasn’t taking him out.

It was storming out, super dark out for it only being about six, which wasn’t too odd seeing as Chanyeol lived more towards the outskirts and on top of a hill that overlooked much of the town.

Perfect place for parties.

“That makes me so happy.” Baekhyun admitted, “Really happy, Xing. I don’t want you guys to be fighting all the time.” 

Yixing grinned huge, pulling him towards the entranceway and Baekhyun nearly lost footing at the huge pile of gifts below the stairs. 

“Wow- what? I don’t even _know_ this many people!” Baekhyun screamed, walking to the huge stack.

The angel bypassed him to start digging for something as Baekhyun gawked and laughed to himself. “Price of entrance was a gift - Chanyeol was very clear the party was for you.” 

Baekhyun snorted and threw a hand over his mouth, shaking his head at his antics. 

It wasn’t even a special birthday, only his seventeenth - he couldn’t even imagine what Chanyeol was going to do next year. 

Damn, now Baekhyun was so salty that his boyfriend always had to one up him! Chanyeol's birthday was going to be shit compared to this.

“Happy birthday, Baek.” 

Baekhyun jolted out of his shock to turn towards Yixing, grinning sheepishly and tucking his hair out of his face to accept the small pink gift bag, “You want me to open it now?” 

Yixing nodded and intertwined his own hands in front of him, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Baekhyun tore off the bow and began to open the bag, humming as he picked a small black box from the bottom. 

Not that he needed to own more jewelry, but he giggled and opened the box anyway.

It was so simple, a thin gold chain bracelet and hanging off the end a simple dove. 

It made Baekhyun at first want to sigh at such a.. religious symbol, but it was gorgeous.

“No blessings and no holy water on it - nothing.” Yixing promised quietly, coming closer to grab the bracelet, “Completely Chanyeol safe, promise.” 

That made Baekhyun feel ten times better, he grinned and nodded his head for Yixing to slide his on his wrist, turning his hand around to look at it.

For something so simple, it felt like it was worth much more.

“Thank you, Xing,” Baekhyun mumbled, swallowing down his need to apologize despite not having done anything. 

Really, he felt apologetic to Yixing for _everything._

Yixing squeezed his wrist and smiled gently, “You’re welcome. I’ll be back, let me find Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun was plenty capable of finding his boyfriend, but with all the people here he could use the help, so he didn’t argue with that.

He just grinned and watched the angel walk off, turning to pick through some of the bags.

Really, how nobody had stolen some of these he had zero idea.

He plucked a few envelopes off the table, ripping them open.

As he expected, most of them were just money and gift cards, still things that were very much appreciated, but gifts that were the tell all of not knowing him.

There was a rather cute note on one, _Wishing you a happy birthday Chanyeol's boyfriend! - Taeyong._

He had no idea who that was, but it was sweet. Baekhyun didn’t even mind that he didn’t know his name.

Could anyone really complain about free gifts? 

“Hey, Baekhyun!” 

He turned to look at Minseok with a confused look, both as to why he was here and why Jongdae wasn’t with him when they were usually up each other’s asses.

Minseok was smiling huge, “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun beamed, leaning against the wooden table of gifts, “I wasn’t expecting something like this at all! It’s insane.” 

At that, Minseok laughed and reached over to grab his sleeve, pulling gently, “Speaking of that, there’s another gift for you outside.” 

Baekhyun frowned because he swore the weather was terrible today, but shrugged and continued on, “Have you seen Chanyeol? I want to get him real quick.” 

Minseok just nodded and continued pulling his arm, albeit a bit forcefully through the dining room and away from people, “Yup! He went this way.” 

“Oh, weird.” He mumbled, following behind Minseok as the other opened the back door and pulled him outside, hearing the music begin to muffle as they started walking towards the trees, “Hey? How did you know where the back door was?” He asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

“Oh, I came to the last party, Jongin invited me in.” Minseok answered, swinging Baekhyun’s arm back and forth and leading him into the tree line.

He and Chanyeol really didn’t spend much time out here in the backyard because it wasn’t exactly fenced off, and there wasn’t much to do. It was all just kind of _forest_ and went forever until you reached a small clearing.

The only real time they came out here was to make out outside because Chanyeol always thought Baekhyun looked _extra pretty_ when it was - on the rare occasion - sunny out. 

“Hey, uh,” Baekhyun whispered, touching the side of his head, “Minseok, I’m not feeling that great actually. Maybe we should wait for Chanyeol.” 

The elder just continued pulling him silently and Baekhyun only then realized that he _didn’t_ feel great at all. 

He felt _terrible_ in fact, anxiety building up and the side of his head was pounding like he was trying to speak to Chanyeol but he wasn’t.

That could only mean Chanyeol was trying to speak to him, and it wasn’t working.

That thought scared Baekhyun more than possible and he yanked his arm from Minseok's grasp, “I said I’m waiting for Chanyeol!” He yelled, a combination of fear and anxiety making him angry.

Minseok tsked but before he could reply, there was a yell in the distance, a familiar, deep yell.

_“Baekhyun! Run!”_

Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok wide eyed, a moment too late in turning to start running. He ran only four steps before a heavy pressure was at his back.

Minseok was only the same size as him, so he had no possible idea how the other was so _strong,_ but the slap to his face made the blood pool in his mouth.

“I said keep walking!” Minseok yelled at him.

Baekhyun screamed and kicked, but it didn’t seem that he was dealing with something on his level anymore, because he had an arm going around his neck and dragging his kicking feet along.

“This would be so much _easier_ if you would have just made the right choice.” Minseok scolded to him, shaking his head as Baekhyun clawed at him.

Baekhyun _watched_ as he bit into Minseok's arm expecting it to begin to bleed, yet all that happened was the holes lit up a bit with a bluish light.

And they healed.

He gawked and started shaking, “What _are_ you?”

“Well, if you wouldn’t have gotten so _testy,_ then I would be your dear friend Jongdae at the moment,” It commented, sighing, “Yet, one slip and you were onto it, can’t say I’m exactly _surprised.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes began to water, breathing heavier as he noticed they were approaching the clearing. 

It was freezing and wet out and _none_ of them should be out here.

And yet there was Chanyeol, seated in the middle of the clearing with blood on his temple.

A simple hit wouldn’t take Chanyeol out enough for him to go along with this at all, yet he only jumped up with a devastated look, “Baekhyun! Baek-“

“You pull any tricks, I'll snap his neck.” 

“No you _won’t.”_ Chanyeol was visually shaking as he looked at Minseok, “You need him.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his face up in agony at his boyfriends circumstances, unsure why Chanyeol wasn’t moving or _doing_ anything when he was being held at the throat. 

But Chanyeol was right and whatever this thing was trying to do it _needed_ him.

He yelled and shoved as _hard_ as he could at Minseok, making _whatever_ it was fall and look surprised at the fact he’d been overpowered.

By then, Baekhyun was already running towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked exhausted and Baekhyun had no idea how long he’d been out here freezing cold, but he grabbed him tightly as soon as he was close.

 _“Break that, break it.”_ His boyfriend ordered in a whisper, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

The smaller heard Minseok laugh at Chanyeol, but Baekhyun looked down and saw there was some sort of powder spread on the grass, it wasn’t the powder that was worrying, but the pattern. 

Baekhyun used his foot to kick up the grass seeing as apparently Chanyeol couldn’t.

“You really think I only put _one_ devils trap down?” It snickered and cackled, “Poor child, this whole clearing has one. You can’t see it _can you?_ Oh the perks of holy spirits.”

Chanyeol seemed to have a lot more knowledge about what that meant than Baekhyun did anyway, but still his boyfriend tried to teleport away only to end up on the edge of the clearing.

Minseok began to laugh hysterically, and Baekhyun had never felt like Chanyeol was anything _weak_ or vulnerable in his entire life and yet, he _looked_ it. 

“I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry-“ Chanyeol looked terrified, eyes wide and shaking as he held him, “I can’t leave - you can - go.” 

“No.” Baekhyun growled, “Not leaving you here with that thing.” 

“You two _really_ don’t know, do you?” It sang, walking around across from them back and forth obviously highly entertained, “Neither of you can see me, can you? Oh- I almost forgot, apologies for the spiders, dear, I was so _sick_ of human school, ugh! Horrific it was.” 

“What… what’s he talking about?” Baekhyun shook, tucking into Chanyeol’s chest. 

_I don’t know. I can’t tell what it is, it’s not one of… ours_

“Now, here is what is going to happen,” Minseok clicked his tongue, “The human boy is going to carry out as was planned, the _creature_ will bleed out and _all_ will be happy in the world again! Sound fun?”

Baekhyun released a sharp noise, clutching Chanyeol tightly, “Go to _Hell!_ I’m not hurting him!”

 _“Baekhyun,”_ Chanyeol hissed, bending down a little look at him, thumb pressing to the corner of his lip where Baekhyun could feel it sting on the inside of his cheek. “He’s going to hurt you.” He whispered, searching his face.

“I don’t care.” The smaller declared, sniffing with tears on his face and holding Chanyeol’s shirt with all his strength. “I don’t care, I don’t.” He shook his head adamantly. 

“Stupid _humans_ and their pathetic _feelings.”_ It sighed as if exasperated, pointing a finger towards them.

In one quick swish of a hand, suddenly Chanyeol was being _flung_ meters away from him, slamming his back into a tree.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun tried to run towards him but found his feet _literally_ stuck in place, he couldn’t move them at all.

He screamed and covered his mouth as he watched Chanyeol cough out a bunch of blood onto his own shirt. 

It looked like _so much,_ and it reminded Baekhyun of how very _human_ Chanyeol was even if he wasn’t.

The thing was, Minseok or this _creature_ it wouldn’t kill Chanyeol - it couldn’t, that’s not how the prophecy went. 

_Yixing_ would be the one to kill Chanyeol. 

It seemed whoever this was didn’t understand that, or didn’t _care,_ because it sounded like it was inferring Baekhyun kill Chanyeol.

 _Had he misread the prophecy?_ Baekhyun was nearly sure it had been Yixing that smited Chanyeol in his own ending.

But… what if it hadn’t been?

Impossible, Baekhyun didn’t even _have_ such a power.

“Samael.” 

Baekhyun shook as he dropped to the grass he was stuck in, reaching out towards Yixing, “Get Yifa-“

 _“Silence, boy.”_ Minseok sneered.

Suddenly, there was _no_ way Baekhyun could speak, he felt like his throat was all dried out and he heaved, leaning over into his knees and flailing like a fish out of water.

“Stop it!” Chanyeol looked much more attentive than before, standing up only to be thrown back into the tree making him cough wetly again.

“Stop!” Yixing screamed, rushing out of the trees towards Baekhyun, “Stop it, Samael! By my father's name, Stop!” 

Baekhyun gasped for air once he finally felt the hold retreat, scratching at his throat and kicking grass up, at least he could _move_ now, but he could hardly catch his breath.

“You should be happy, child! You’ll _win!”_ Samael cried, laughing at the entertainment.

Yixing ignored it in favor of running over to help Baekhyun sit up to catch his breath, veins popping out on his face with anger.

An angel so angry _truly_ was a terrifying sight, eyes flashing a white color when he stared at Minseok. 

“Show yourself!” Yixing ordered, “You cannot come here possessing my friend and expect me _not_ to recognize you! I can _see_ the devils trap overhead and it is _only_ of your work, Samael!” 

Baekhyun gagged at the iron taste in his mouth, using Yixing’s knee in order to turn and check on Chanyeol.

His boyfriend was standing wobbly on his feet. 

He had no idea what a devils trap was, but whatever it was doing to his boyfriend, it was making him so weak, Chanyeol looked like he was going to fall over and his entire front was covered in his own black tinted blood, dripping on the grass loudly.

Yet, he still looked _so_ impossibly mad, staring at Baekhyun across the grass with worry hidden behind red eyes.

“Then so be it, child.” 

Baekhyun heard a heavy sound of falling and looked over to find Minseok was lying flat on grass now, out cold, and instead in the place he once was was now something so bright it _hurt_ to look at.

At least it hurt him to look at, but Yixing hissed an angry noise and looked fine to see the figure while Baekhyun could only make out an outline of a huge man. 

“You!” He heard Chanyeol roar, and perhaps he could see it now _too,_ “You’re practically the same as _me,_ Samael! I’ll rip you apart from wing to wing!” 

_An angel,_ Baekhyun was seeing a fully fledged _angel?_ Baekhyun had only met Junmyeon or Yifan - two people cast to Earth with human forms. He’d never seen an angel without a host.

 _“I suppose so, too bad you are under my seal at the moment, creature.”_ It's voice echoed now, no longer disguised by the false pretense of Minseoks.

Baekhyun gulped and was forced to stand back on his heels when Yixing was pulling him to his feet.

“You’re misunderstanding!” Yixing cried, “The ending has been chosen, and I’m _accepting_ of it! The outcomes cannot be changed.” 

_“Lies. The only truth comes when there is a death, and as I see here… there are two mice on the field today.”_

“I won’t hurt either of them!” Baekhyun wailed, “P-Please! I’m not doing it! I’m not hurting anyone!”

He wished he could see something of an expression from the angel to figure out what to make of the noise it made.

It rumbled through the clearing as if in a marble palace, and Baekhyun felt uneasiness run up his spine when Samael turned to walk to the opposite part of the clearing where nobody was, like he was waiting for something.

_“Very well, I always do handle my Father's dirty work best.”_

Baekhyun screamed as Yixing was suddenly disappearing, twisting to see that where Chanyeol was was only a pool of blood.

“Fucker!” He heard his boyfriend yell.

Chanyeol and Yixing were standing opposite each other now in the middle of the field, his boyfriend holding his side and Baekhyun knew him even showing pain meant something was wrong.

Baekhyun ran up towards them but found that there was an invisible wall between him and them. 

“Stop it! Chanyeol! Chan! Yixing, don’t!” Baekhyun banged on the wall.

 _“They can’t hear you, boy, but they can hear me.”_ Samael mused, the light from his presence shining in the corner of Baekhyun’s eye as he walked around the structure. _“Just watch. It will be fun.”_

“Chanyeol is already hurt!” Baekhyun argued, smacking his open palm on the wall as he refused to give up, “That’s cheating! Cheating, stop! I’ll choose Yixing if you just _stop! Please!_ They don’t have to die!”

 _“Oh, dove,”_ A hand brushed over the back of Baekhyun’s head and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the light burning his eyes, _“But they do.”_

But they _don’t,_ Baekhyun sobbed, scratching at the wall.

_“Do it or your lover will die.”_

Baekhyun screamed, voice cracking from hoarseness as he started up pounding again, he knew Chanyeol too well.

_So well._

And this wasn’t something Chanyeol took for granted at all, the thought of him getting hurt.

He watched Chanyeol look panicked, eyes going wide with horror as he realized then, that things weren’t going to happen as they thought.

“He’s lying! Haneu, he’s lying!”

_“Oh, dear, but angels never lie.”_

But the smallest bit of doubt filled Chanyeol’s eyes, and Baekhyun knew even before the hit came that Chanyeol felt powerless.

Chanyeol punched Yixing right in the jaw, no longer holding his side or looking tired even though Baekhyun could tell in his steps he was.

Because this wasn’t something he thought was harmless to Baekhyun any longer.

And that was Chanyeol’s _one_ weakness - that he never cared about himself, but only Baekhyun.

“Haneu!” 

Yixing took it easily though, at first he just threw his hands up and stepped back from Chanyeol, “Stop! That’s what he wants, Chanyeol!”

“You don’t think he will hurt him?” Chanyeol growled, blood dripping off his teeth from previous injuries as he stalked slowly towards Yixing, “Think about it! If one of us doesn’t die then who restores balance? What do you _think_ they will do? Baekhyun lives and chooses one of us and _still_ this happens! I won’t let this keep happening to him!”

“Then _stop Chanyeol!”_ Yixing pointed a finger at the other and there were strips of white colored, glowing chains wrapping around Chanyeol's feet, “I won’t fight you for him!”

Using magic like that on a half demon was a mistake in itself, Baekhyun could _always_ tell when the demonic horns came out that Chanyeol wasn’t thinking rationally.

He was thinking like the Son of Satan that he was.

Chanyeol made a noise akin to a snarl as he reached down to grab the light chains, in his palms they began to turn black before it spread all the way around the chains and he ripped them from the ground and threw them at Yixing.

The angel hissed and Baekhyun could see that they had been so hot they’d burned his forearms from the split second of contact.

Like Chanyeol’s, Yixing blood was not fully red, but instead of blackened it was slightly less as bright, more of a whitish tinge.

“I’m not fighting you! You win!” Yixing yelled, “He wants you! It’s you, and I understand, you win, Chanyeol! Kill me!” 

“Y-Yixing!” Baekhyun wailed, he knew the angel was serious, he’d always been serious, and if it wasn’t by Baekhyun’s hand but Chanyeol’s, he knew Yixing wouldn’t mind that either.

_“Now that’s just no fun.”_

There was the sound of something crackling, like a whip, and Baekhyun dropped down to the dirt at the sight of Yixing beginning to glow a light gold.

“No! No! Chanyeol, do it now!” Yixing screamed, but the other boy had been stunned at what was happening.

Then, Yixing put a hand out and turned it and Chanyeol went hitting the side of the wall headfirst, “Stop it, Samael! Stop! This isn’t fair! Stop!” Yixing cried, tears of gold falling down his face.

Even if Chanyeol knew Yixing was being controlled, he didn’t show it, only showing anger as he bared his teeth and wiped his blooding mouth with his hand. 

“Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun screeched, nails turned into rounded and bloodied nubs from clawing, _no! Stop! Stop, haneu, stop! Don’t!_

He could _see_ the exact moment Chanyeol could hear him, because the fire that had now grown waist high around him stopped growing, swaying around him in a dance of flames. 

But it was too late. 

_Yixing, no!_

Baekhyun tried, but Yixing already had a handful of white and had it thrown by then, crying all the while as he was forced into combat.

_“About time things took a turn.”_

Baekhyun felt all the air in his entire body leave as he watched it hit Chanyeol square in the chest.

The Demon went flying backwards meters, he skidded in the dirt and where he landed the ground _shook_ as a two foot crater formed around him.

There was steam coming off of him and no movement.

He wasn’t _moving._ Chanyeol wasn’t moving.

Chanyeol would never give up in a fight. 

The wall gave out in front of Baekhyun, he fell onto his forearms to the dirt but he couldn’t stop staring at the other side of the clearing.

Steam. Steam. Steam. Chanyeol was just _steaming._

Baekhyun felt everything in his body heat up as he released a loud yell, hitting his palm on the ground.

 _“Finally a victorious ending.”_ Samael mused nearby.

“I’m sorry! Baekhyun! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t! I didn’t!” 

It didn’t matter if Yixing didn’t mean to, it didn’t matter, Baekhyun wanted him to be in Chanyeol's place at this moment. He would rather be mourning for him than Chanyeol.

Baekhyun would rather that be _him_ lying dead on the ground than _Chanyeol._

The ground began to shake and the sky began to rain and only _then_ was Baekhyun realizing that it had to be true.

Yifan was the only person he knew of to make hail so _heavy._

If Satan could feel it, then it must be true.

Baekhyun had never felt anger like this in his entire life, he’d never felt his veins shake with rage before like this, he’d _never_ felt his teeth grind like this.

“I’ll _kill_ you!” Baekhyun climbed to his feet with clenched fists, face full of tears and covered in dirt from the fall as he turned towards Samael, “I’ll _kill_ you!”

“Baekhyun, stop!” He heard Yixing but he couldn’t give even one care to stop for him.

Baekhyun tried to run towards the light filled entity, but there was a disappointed sigh before Saemael moved quickly out of his reach. _“Now, now. You may feel upset now, but you’ll thank me in many years.”_

That was the _wrong_ thing to say. 

Entirely wrong.

Baekhyun _screamed_ inside of his own head the same time as he lashed out and screeched aloud at the angel, his hand coming to grab his own head as he felt a seering pain rush through it.

Pushing, pushing, pushing, like someone was trying to get in it.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” Yixing was running towards him when Baekhyun fell to his knees screaming in pain this time, but unable to get close as an unseen border kept him away.

 _“What is this?”_ Samael laughed, _“What is this human doing?”_

Baekhyun could only hear a buzzing of pain behind his ears, whispers, many, _what do you want? What do you wish for? One chance, my Queen, choose which one, lovely boy._

There was only _one_ person he knew of that would call him that.

It was written so many times, _I hope you feel well today, my Queen. Don’t let my son annoy you too much, dearest._

Yoona had _never_ been asking him to choose Chanyeol like he’d thought this whole time, she'd _never_ been asking him to choose her son.

Because she already _knew_ Baekhyun was going to choose him.

She’d been asking who Baekhyun wanted to die.

And the answer was overwhelmingly clear.

Baekhyun’s eyes were pitch black when he looked up, and there was blood pouring from both nostrils yet he leaned back to stare at the angel blankly. Unaffectedly.

Baekhyun wiped the blood that covered his lips before decidedly nodding, “Die now.” 

Around the angel began to form a black, heavy fog, swarming around him.

At first, Samael scoffed at the human until the fog began to fade away, it began to get lighter and then revealed a red, fiery hole beneath it.

Yixing was able to get to Baekhyun before the boy went lulling over, unable to move his muscles from tiredness, but using all his strength to watch as the angel was stripped of all the light that blinded the humans before this.

Samael screamed but it only mixed with the chaos singing in Baekhyun’s head. 

He’d been right in the end. 

Angels were just _men._ And all men could die.

“Baekhyun, hey, hey, stay awake. Stay up.” Yixing was wiping the blood from his nose before he suffocated in it, and yet Baekhyun only had one thing left to do.

He shut his eyes and prayed to the only God he’d ever know.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be up soon, because his soulmate would never leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samael will be explained more next chapter! But remember when Jongdae mentioned Baeks dad and was super confused after when Baek began to scream? 
> 
> I suck at action scenes, so lemme answer your questions if you have them! But more will be answered in the next chapters! 
> 
> Devils traps, for one, obviously had worn Chanyeol down a lot and not to mention Baekhyun already saw he was beat up before they even began this entire thing! See, Chanyeol couldn’t see the “angels” things much like how he couldn’t tell what the sign in Baekhyun’s locker read as! Yixing could see Samael only because the angel wanted to be seen through Minseok, that’s why he was taunting Baek and Chan because they had no idea
> 
> Was Cheonsa Yixing... or perhaps Samael? Something that made Yoona hate extremely so. What’d you think at the end, hm? Yoona is such a smart lady!


	32. Marchosias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marchosias, Marquis of Hell, an Excellent Fighter

“Samael, an archangel,” Yifan’s voice rumbled in Baekhyun’s ear, “An angel so devoted to _Him_ that he slithers beneath my realm, he deserves a place as a demon, and yet he was considered an angel simply because he would carry out his beliefs on sinners and _apparently_ that is acceptable. He must have been insulted and disagreed greatly with our choices, archangels cannot exactly walk among humans and be unnoticed, so I’m not surprised he was jumping hosts.” 

Baekhyun sighed and leaned into Yifans shoulder, closing his eyes as the man dabbed a damp cloth to the dryness below his nose, “Fallen angel?” 

“No.” He heard the man hum, “Though, he should be. Hardly matters now. Just focus on getting better, my love.” 

The teenager huffed a bit to that to which Satan laughed and pressed a kiss to his head, “I know, but I assure you that he is fine. Only on a _trip_ you could say.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes when he felt his legs getting shifted off of Yifan’s lap, whimpering and reaching out to grab the man's sleeve.

He knew he was being clingy, he had been since he woke up in this hospital room, although he did appreciate Yifan even bringing him with him when passed out cold.

“Darling,” Satan cooed, patting his cheek, “Only going to check, one moment.” 

Chanyeol required care even Yifan couldn’t give him. 

Thus, a hospital was where Baekhyun had woken up, cleaned up a little but proof how long he’d been out cold and bloody was shown in the rash under his nose from dried blood.

He just cared that it was Yifan that was holding him and that nobody else was here, although he did feel relieved when the man said Minseok and Yixing were okay and getting treated also.

Baekhyun just really didn’t want to see them for a while.

“When will he be back?” Baekhyun whispered, leaning over the arm of the chair to watch Yifan feel Chanyeol's head.

His boyfriend had been rather beaten up, Baekhyun remembered that _vividly,_ but when he awoke Yifan must have cleaned up and healed some of the wounds because most of them were gone.

What was left was kept under wraps beneath Chanyeol's blankets.

Baekhyun had lied and said it was a _firework_ that went off on Chanyeol’s chest, but the looks the doctor gave said he didn’t believe it for one instant.

That was fine, only Baekhyun would have to live to see more of the rough, black scars on his boyfriend, but he was more than happy with that since Chanyeol was going to live.

The doctors here sure as hell asked a million questions about the boys scarred up body though, and Baekhyun was nearly sure they were going to report Yifan for child abuse until Satan got fed up with them and black eyes ordered them to _forget they’ve seen anything. The patient needs fluid and vitamin IV’s._

At this point Baekhyun was sure Yifan was bordering on just stealing the IV’s they’d need until Chanyeol awoke, because he barely let anyone step into the room. 

“I’m not sure, my dear. It takes a while for a soul to find their place, he will find his way back to his body after searching for a little. I assure you, if I know anything about my son it is that he is finding his way back to you as fast as he can.” 

Baekhyun smiled a tiny bit, but the corner of his mouth felt raw so it was a bit difficult, “Is that what smiting does?”

Yifan sent him a small smile and walked over to the cabinets across the room to start opening all of them, “If you have no soul, it is simply death, if you have a soul it is… like a barrier per say, it knocks your soul out of you first, then, if held long enough, it is death. Chanyeol has been through this before, unlikely to recall it, but his soul will know what to do.” 

Baekhyun’s heart jolted painfully at that, just thinking of a baby being forced to have to do something like this, it was heartbreaking.

Although he didn’t know if it was truly a terrible thing or not, at least Chanyeol had time away while his body healed. 

The man walked across the room with a cotton pad in his hand, Baekhyun had no idea why until it was being placed beneath his nose and Yifan was kneeling down to look at him while holding it in place. “Your nose was beginning to bleed again, lovely boy.” Satan crooned, using his opposite hand to pet his thumb below the bags under Baekhyun’s eyes.

They were slightly bruised as if he was punched on the face, and Baekhyun overall just _felt_ like he’d been run over, whatever Yoona did to him hadn’t sat well with his body apparently.

He still kept getting pounding headaches too.

“Now what would you like to eat, Baekhyun?” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Yifan snickered and pinched his cheek gently, “Do you know what trouble I would be in with my son letting you starve? Raising Hell is _not_ just a saying when you’re dealing with the Antichrist.” 

Baekhyun went to scrunch his nose up as he giggled, but instead winced and grabbed the cotton pad for himself with a sigh, “I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

Eyes softening, Yifan smirked a bit and shook his head, “Of course not. I _am_ able to do whatever I like - for the most part, dear. Snap my fingers and you’ll have a feast if you’d like.” 

Of course Baekhyun knew that, but he was just so busy worrying about Chanyeol he had little time to think about much else.

But, the comment led him to think of something else.

Baekhyun sucked his lip between his teeth in thought, unsure of how to go about this and yet it felt better he do so.

“Father?” 

“Yes, my boy,” Came the instant response as Yifan took a seat beside him with an open arm to accept Baekhyun closer.

The boy did snuggle closer, because Baekhyun was too scared of being alone at all right now. 

But he took a minute to study Yifan, watching him curl a finger and the way an extra blanket from a cart across the room came towards them.

People were wrong. Satan cared in a silent way, yet if you pay enough attention, you would see it wasn’t silent at all. 

Yifan was more than capable of love and care.

That was something texts always seemed to leave out.

Baekhyun never wanted to read more than what he already had, because the stories were merely that - stories - and it was impossible for them to be true when Yifan was not a man that shared with any company.

How could things written of his adventures be said as truth when the man himself never had a chance to share his years with others? 

Only Yoona knew. Only Chanyeol knew. And _now_ only Baekhyun knew.

People just weren’t ready to know who Satan really was. 

“My mom,” Baekhyun mumbled, fixing his feet up into his chair as a blanket was draped over his shoulders, “I mean… would you.. I mean, you already have Chan, and I mean. I don’t - I don’t think I can.. can stand a day without him, you know? I just want to stay with you t-two, Yifan.” 

Satan shushed him when he began to get worked up, cupping Baekhyun’s face with a large hand to smooth his palm down his face, “I have been wondering when you would ask, do not be upset, I always knew it would come to this. I will wipe her memory clean, the only Baekhyun she knows is a boy under my care.” 

Baekhyun sniffled, shoulders shaking as he tried to control himself, knowing crying would only make his nose and _head_ hurt worse. “You knew?”

“Mhm,” He hummed, pressing a peck to Baekhyun’s temple. “And of course I would want you to stay with us permanently. Chanyeol sulks when you’re away, dear.” 

He smiled a little, able to picture such a sight when his boyfriend was more than dramatic. 

“And _I_ would love for your company too,” Yifan admitted quietly, sighing and leaning back into the uncomfortable waiting chair, “You are not her, you do not look like her, but somehow.. you feel the same as her. Your soul, it… _reflects_ like hers did. It’s a very familial feeling it brings me, Baekhyun.”

“You… can see my soul?” 

Satan turned his head to look at him with a soft chuckle, “What else should I see when I look in your eyes? Is that not normal for everyone?” He teased.

Baekhyun giggled loudly, tugging Yifan's shirt a bit, “Seriously, Father!”

Yifan laughed and removed the clinging fingers from his shirt to hold in his own, opposite hand bumping the back of Baekhyun’s hand under his nose to remind him to hold it still. “In all seriousness, I can see them. I can see anyone. They… show a person. Yours is so odd. Chanyeol's is easy to read. It’s red, it dances around-“

“Wait.” Baekhyun frowned, “Chanyeol's… eyes are red though?” 

Genuinely looking taken back, Yifan shook his head. “Chanyeol's eyes are brown, dear.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows because he’d _always_ seen Chanyeol's eyes as red, he could always see the red tinge to them at all times, more so during certain times, but even when they were a chocolate color they were surrounded by red.

“Well, I will admit, I did not know you could see that.” 

“I… I thought they were red,” Baekhyun mumbled lamely, “They were _always_ red. I always thought they were just like that, that everyone saw them like that…” 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Yifan chirped, sounding a bit giddy to be speaking of such a thing, looking proud as he tucked Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. “My sons will always be a sight. I’ve never seen anything quite like it before - until yours, of course, absolutely beautiful. A mesmerizing pair.” 

It wasn’t exactly like he got to choose a soul, and yet Yifan sounded so extremely proud about it.

“Can you see.. if mine has changed?” Baekhyun whispered shyly, afraid he was being a little too much.

“It has always been this way. Why else would I know from the beginning that you would be true to the right path? One thing others cannot see… that I can, is that yours, it is swirled with _red._ The angels cannot have known, and yet the moment you were born you had already chosen the prophecy you would take.” 

Baekhyun had no idea why he suddenly felt so choked up.

Maybe because there had been times were he’d had moments of doubt about all of this.

Maybe because he had felt so bad for Yixing all this time.

And this just gave me so much confirmation of what Baekhyun had always been trying to convince himself. 

Chanyeol had been it since the moment he stepped foot into school. He’d been it the moment he’d given him chills that felt like he was in the freezing cold even though Yixing’s had merely felt like a breeze.

His _tingling_ with Yixing all along was _not_ something akin to a romantic feeling like Baekhyun feared silently, but only a common, fond feeling, because they were meant to be _close_ at least.

Even if things hadn’t seemed or felt like he was right, Baekhyun had always pushed through because he loved Chanyeol, and now it just felt so relieving to get confirmation.

Baekhyun was _always_ going to decide this path, at no point was he going to split off even if the boy himself feared that.

Now, Baekhyun could be where he belonged.

He could stay with Chanyeol and Yifan for eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop


	33. Uvall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvall, Duke of Hell, Causes Friendships Between Foes

It took Yifan three days in order to get fed up.

Baekhyun wasn't exactly surprised, he'd been waiting for Satan to get tired of human antics, but he'd at least expected Yifan to wait until he was _awake_ for it.

Of course not. Yifan and Chanyeol both had it in common where they liked to take him places when he was asleep.

So, Baekhyun woke up in Chanyeol’s bed beside the boy, tucked in with him and head lulled into Chanyeol’s ribs.

He wondered if Yifan had purposely placed them like this or if it had been Baekhyun that snuggled closer in his sleep.

It didn’t matter, but Baekhyun woke up in a better mood because of it, even if there were IV poles on the opposite side of the bed and a precariously placed mini fridge near it.

It was full of IV pouches and Baekhyun laughed and had debated running downstairs to ask if Yifan stole them or if he just did one of his _I can have whatever I want_ tricks.

Satan seemed to do that with so much, because there was also a note on the pillow beside him saying all of Baekhyun’s things were in the room across from Chanyeol's. 

_Now_ it was Baekhyun’s room, but the boy really doubted it would get much use.

As if he never lived with his mother in the first place, he’d immediately noted things were different. 

He never asked Yifan if the man would be changing everything about it, only that his mother didn’t remember him, in her mind she didn’t _have_ a son.

But, it looked like Baekhyun was now a member of their family from now on because even his phone was different. Expensive much like the clothes he was wearing.

The only reason he knew it wasn’t Chanyeol’s was because his boyfriend had a habit of breaking screens when he was too mad, so Chanyeol’s phone always seemed to perpetually be cracked even though his boyfriend fixed it _so many times._

Chanyeol was _charming_ to say the least.

Baekhyun’s phone was absolutely full of messages though, many from all of the people he knew, yet Luhan always spirastically texted so there were _way_ more from him.

He appreciated their worry, really. They must have gotten news about the events from Yifan, or maybe they just _knew._

Baekhyun didn’t really know how those three got information, but they always seemed to know.

Minseok had no idea what happened, it was clear in his messages. _You have to believe me, I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, Baekhyun. I don’t want to hurt anyone, tell him I’m sorry._

He already knew Minseok wouldn’t know what happened, Yifan explained to him that being possessed by an angel was mostly like being put into a long unconscious sleep. 

It explained why Jongdae didn’t seem to know much.

Yixing left numerous voicemails. He never was much for texting apologies, and yet Baekhyun found it difficult to even hear his voice.

He'd listened. Baekhyun heard all of his apologies and explanations.

Samael forced him to act, Baekhyun understood that, but without Chanyeol being awake to accept the apologies he wasn’t going to comment.

It wasn’t his place to. Chanyeol had been the one beaten and placed into a rigged fight, he’d been the one whose soul was knocked from his body.

Baekhyun didn’t blame anyone, if he did then it began to become him blaming himself and he _knew_ if he went down that road then it would be a catastrophe.

It wasn’t his fault he loved Chanyeol and vice versa. It _was nobody's fault._

Baekhyun grew tired of reading people’s messages quickly, because he would much rather be doing something more productive, so he shot out a bunch of _Chanyeol will be fine_ messages and decided to forget about it for now.

“Good morning, babe.” He twisted to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek softly, petting his hair off his forehead before sighing and climbing off the bed.

At least Chanyeol felt warmer today than he had the past few days, Baekhyun couldn’t really understand what not having a soul inside of him felt like, but apparently it was very cold.

He got up and walked across the room, gathering some clothes he was planning to attempt to change Chanyeol into, bumping the desk chair back in and snorting at the mess on top of the desk.

Chanyeol was only a _little_ messy, but Baekhyun probably was half to blame because he was the one that distracted him often.

The thought made Baekhyun smile as he picked up old, empty gift bags.

Some _birthday_ that turned out to be, but it was going to be okay.

Eventually it would be okay, hopefully soon. 

“You can’t even throw out receipts, you _monster.”_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly, “You’re not supposed to tell someone how much you spent on them, Chan, now I’m going to feel bad.” He mused, collecting the pile and sliding them off into a small black trash can. 

Baekhyun knew he was spoiled rotten now, and needed to get used to it seeing as he was _sure_ Yifan and Chanyeol were not going to allow his ratty clothes and shoes _anywhere_ anymore, not under their watch.

But, it was going to take a while, even though he should be used to it having been with Chanyeol this long.

He smiled and was reminded to check on his boyfriend, gathering the clothes from the top of the dresser regardless that he was sure he’d need Yifan to help him.

Yifan didn’t seem to mind doing anything if it meant taking care of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wondered if he missed it - being able to take care of him more. 

“Okay, Haneu…” Baekhyun murmured, patting Chanyeol's knee as he came back towards the bed.

The bag on the IV stand was nearly empty, and Baekhyun knew from watching the nurses the past few days that it was best to keep it full.

Baekhyun pulled the covers back down to Chanyeol's hips, sparing a glance at his wrapped chest and figured he’d likely need to take care of that also.

At least since it was the same as the marks on Chanyeol’s back he wasn’t too grossed out by the wound, it was just a bit darker than the rough, leathery ones because it was fresh and Chanyeol’s blood was dark.

He’d even heard the nurses wonder aloud if he has some sort of deficiency, both he and Yifan snorted at that.

“Does it hurt, handsome?” Baekhyun whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder as he unwrapped his chest, “I hope not.” 

Chanyeol healed so _fast._

Legitimately, his boyfriend was such a fast healer, no doubt part of that was because Yifan had tired himself out attempting to heal Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun decided to leave the wound to air out for a moment to turn and grab the medical bag from on top of the mini fridge, placing it beside Chanyeol’s hip to dig through for a new gauze. 

The wound was about the size of a softball, right between Chanyeol's pecks, but it wasn’t as horrible as Baekhyun had originally thought.

At the same time, Baekhyun had thought he was _dead_ so anything was a step up from that.

He went about laying a new gauze over top, gently fixing the corners down with medical tape and running fingertip over Chanyeol's arm, sighing.

It was just difficult to see him like this, even though Baekhyun was no stranger to being a creep and watching Chanyeol sleep - he just looked so cute - but this wasn’t his boyfriend sleeping, and Chanyeol wasn’t just about to jump up and tackle him in a hug cooing a, _you watching me, baby? You weirdo!_

“Why are you making me upset without even being up?” Baekhyun snickered to himself, using a hand to push Chanyeol’s hair back to kiss his forehead, shifting off of the bed afterwards to turn around and grab the IV pole.

“Yoona said that you were an idiot, and you _are,_ but you’re my loveable idiot.” He giggled to himself, pulling out one of the IV pouches. 

Baekhyun, while still upset, did feel in such a better mood than previous days.

Likely because they were back home and somewhere familiar and not in some stupid hospital where it smelled like sterile cleansers.

Chanyeol's room smelled just like his cologne, Baekhyun’s favorite scent.

He hummed under his breath as he began to switch out the IV bags. He’d watched the nurses do it multiple times, and Yifan more often than not when the man didn’t want to be bothered.

Really, Baekhyun wanted to know what the man _couldn't_ do because that list would likely be shorter than what he could.

Being alive so long must have gotten boring.

Baekhyun held the empty one between his ring and pinky finger so he could have both hands as he placed the new one onto the pole, making sure it was on there right for a moment before turning around to throw the bag away.

Yet, when he shifted to bend down to the trash beside Chanyeol’s bed he saw a flash of _red_ and Baekhyun never mistook the color in his life. 

Especially not now.

Chanyeol just blinked again, looking vaguely like he had no idea what he was looking at yet at the same time looking consciously awake.

He blinked harder, small indents forming beside his eyes as he blinked again.

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, the plastic bag in his grip falling flat onto the carpet as he hurried to climb up onto his knees beside his boyfriend, cupping his face and brushing his fingers over his cheeks to push back his curls. “Good morning.” 

Chanyeol smiled a little, eyes tired as he made a quiet noise and slowly reached up to grab Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Worst birthday, sorry.” 

The smaller burst into laughter and leaned over to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead, giggling watery, “Worst birthday _ever._ Not your fault.” 

He could still see the cogs in Chanyeol's mind turning as he processed, taking his time to regain and form ideas.

Baekhyun didn’t even care that his boyfriend had been out for four days now, pressing a kiss firmly onto his lips and petting his face.

He couldn’t say he was shocked, but Baekhyun would say he was just _relieved_ even though he knew Yifan wouldn’t lie about something like this, at least not when it had to do with Chanyeol.

So when Yifan said he’d be fine, Baekhyun trusted that.

“Mom said hi.” 

“Huh?” Baekhyun shifted to bump his nose against Chanyeol's before pulling back, “What?”

“My mom said _hi,”_ Chanyeol murmured, smiling widely, “And that purple is your color.” 

Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up as he tried not to cry, but his eyes got watery as he snickered at Chanyeol, he was just so _happy_ Chanyeol got to feel something of Yoona.

He didn’t know how souls worked, but no doubt Chanyeol would tell him all about it later. 

“Yeah, well,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and leaned over to kiss Chanyeol's ear, snuggling into his cheek, “Next time I wear purple, let’s not get you nearly killed, Chanyeol. That is _very much_ preferred.” 

Chanyeol chuckled and cupped the back of his head weakly, his hand just relaxing over the back of his hair gently. “Let’s do that - have you heard from Yixing?” 

Baekhyun huffed, “Haven’t exactly _wanted_ to see him.” 

His boyfriend made a confused noise, nails scratching over the back of his neck, “Well help me get dressed. I need to apologize to him.”

That was _not_ what Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would say, but then again Chanyeol just had a lot of time on his own to think.

Still, he sighed and was unwilling to argue when he knew Chanyeol would want to do it either way, and he’d rather be with his injured boyfriend then his stupid ass go alone.

Baekhyun kissed his cheek once more before sitting back and reaching for the clothes he had piled at the end of the bed.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muttered, fingers tapping on Baekhyun’s knee for his attention, “You were right. There’s no reason one of us needs to die. There never _was._ There was never a competition.” 

“I know, Haneu. It was always you the whole time.”


	34. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil, Unknown, Sometimes Seen As: A Fallen Angel, A Demon, or Personification of Evil

“Who is _Yukhei?”_

Baekhyun frowned and shrugged, sitting up on his elbows from his spot lying in bed. 

Chanyeol _had_ been cuddling with him, but that only lasted an hour before his boyfriend escaped mumbling an excuse.

Well, at least Baekhyun _liked_ his excuse.

Recently Chanyeol had really been interested in reading Yoonas books. 

Apparently, seeing his mother really changed his mind about many things, it gave him a lot of the courage to try and _get_ to know her.

Chanyeol didn’t really talk about her and _how_ he’d seen and spoken to her, he didn’t really mention it and Baekhyun didn’t ask because if he didn’t want him to know then that was his own choice.

He deserved some private memories with Yoona anyway. 

“I’ve never heard that name in my life, it’s cute. Sounds like something Yifan would choose,” Baekhyun muttered, climbing off of bed and pulling his pajama pants higher on his hips, shirtless as he approached the desk.

He heard Chanyeol make a confused noise too and shook his head fondly as he curled over his boyfriends naked back, pressing a kiss below Chanyeol's ear, “Are you going to invite the others to the movies too?”

“No,” Chanyeol was only paying attention to him enough to reach behind him and curl his hand in Baekhyun’s pants to pull him over the arm of the chair.

Once he had Baekhyun in his lap, the smaller giggled and pressed a kiss to his peck and a gentler one to the still slightly fresh wound. 

“Yixing said he had some online homework, and if he’s not coming then there’s no point in letting those idiots annoy us for two hours, just us, baby.” 

Baekhyun received a kiss to his brow and beamed, kissing Chanyeol’s adam’s apple before turning to look at what had so much of his boyfriend's attention. 

He looked over the leather bound book before frowning and shaking his head, “Haneu, you're reading the wrong ones - these are dated _2086._ Babe!” He scolded, reaching over to pinch Chanyeol's thigh, “I thought we agreed not to read these!”

“Come on,” Chanyeol pouted, “It’s not like I’m learning much at all, mom is legitimately little to no help! It’s interesting, Baek! She said you are _gorgeous_ in Hell!”

Baekhyun humphed because Chanyeol knew using compliments got him his way all the time, rolling his eyes and shooing Chanyeol's hand off his thigh, stretching across his lap to lean back against the arm of the chair with crossed arms and scolding eyes. 

Chanyeol was only able to avoid the warning look for about two minutes before he huffed and sent him a sigh, “Okay, okay. But just listen to this: _The Queen looked incredibly fond holding Yukhei, but the King was impossibly more so. Undoubtedly my love was most proud, but another opportunity to raise life was much more rewarding._ Translate.” 

Baekhyun snickered before leaning over the book, shifting to sit properly on Chanyeol’s right thigh and grinning at the large hands curling around his hips. 

“Well, I think it’s fairly obvious,” Baekhyun hummed, wiping some dust from the old pages of the book, “We got a dog.” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter and Baekhyun pouted angrily at being made fun of, “What? Chan! I’m gonna smack you!” 

“It-“ Chanyeol wheezed and Baekhyun growled as he smacked his arm, “-can’t be a dog!”

Baekhyun whined with his face turning red and plopped over the book to cover his face in his arms with embarrassment.

His boyfriend took pity on him after a few more minutes of laughing, snickering to himself, but Chanyeol did lean over Baekhyun’s back to kiss the back of his neck and pet his hip, “A name with such a meaning wouldn’t be given to a _dog,_ baby. I didn’t know you wanted a puppy so badly.” 

That _wasn’t_ the point even though Baekhyun wasn’t going to deny a puppy, he just huffed loudly between his palms.

“I think… it means something like _rising sun,_ I’m not sure. My Chinese is rusty.” Chanyeol mumbled, “We can ask Yifan later though.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to take that, he was confused. 

He untucked himself from his palms to turn and look at Chanyeol, “So… if it’s not a pet….” 

He watched Chanyeol seem to process what he was saying, his expression going from teasing to a wide eyed look.

He reached over to try and grab the book to flip through more and Baekhyun wouldn’t let him, slamming it shut, “We shouldn’t know.” 

_“Baek,”_ Chanyeol stressed, “Is this saying we adopt a child? What- we’re practically kids! What the hell? We have to know! We can’t just bring a normal baby into Hell like that!” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes although he had an itch to look himself, “Babe, you turn eighteen in like less than a year, and then me too - we’re literally almost adults, plus… this is dated for like sixty years from now… we will be very old… mentally... by then. You’re looking at a _future_ book, you handsome idiot. And we’re not stupid, I’m sure the child is no human.” 

Chanyeol still looked relatively speechless, reaching over Baekhyun’s shoulder to touch the corner of the book, but he didn’t open it.

The smaller sighed and slipped off of his lap, gently rolling the chair away from the desk and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand to pull him.

“Chill out for a minute, Channie,” Baekhyun requested, yanking him until Chanyeol got up from his spot and he was able to take him towards the bed to push him to sit down.

“How can I?”

Baekhyun snorted and placed hands on Chanyeol’s knees to lean over to kiss his mouth, pressing against him yet careful of his still unhealed wound. 

Within a second a large palm was cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer, firmly pressing their mouths together. 

It took Chanyeol a moment of wetly kissing for him to realize he was being played and he huffed against Baekhyun’s lips, “Stop distracting me.” 

“Nope,” Baekhyun giggled, pressing his damp lips to the corner of Chanyeol’s, eyes half hooded as he grinned flirtatiously, “If you calm down, I’ll suck you off, babe.” 

Chanyeol groaned but Baekhyun knew it hadn’t worked when the other just found the underside of his jaw and gently pulled his face back to kiss his forehead, “Later.”

“Maybe I won’t be in the _mood_ later!” Baekhyun chirped playfully, pulling away to approach the mini fridge that was now mostly stocked with health foods he’d been force feeding Chanyeol.

He wasn’t even _sure_ if his boyfriend needed the same vitamins that others did, but he sure as hell was _getting_ them.

“You’re always in the mood, little demon,” Chanyeol replied, laying back into the bed and ignoring the protein drink Baekhyun laid beside him.

He just made an acknowledging noise when Baekhyun climbed onto him to straddle his hips.

“Seriously,” Baekhyun murmured, placing palms beside Chanyeol’s head to lean over him, eyes like little crescents as he got his boyfriends attention, “Don't _worry_ , you shouldn’t have been digging into the future stuff anyway. Chill out, babe. I’m sure we have a good reason.” 

“But if you let me look, then we can know _now,”_ Chanyeol argued with a pout. 

The smaller rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek, nuzzling into it until he heard the other make a soft chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, you know I’ve been paranoid, baby.” 

Baekhyun did know that Chanyeol was worried over many things lately.

Over what would happen with them, if someone would come after them in the future.

But the thing about following the prophecies vague stories was that now technically they weren’t _in_ them anymore.

There wasn’t a war going on either side, there were no matches.

Hell, Baekhyun had heard from Yixing that Junmyeon _apologized_ to him and claimed to be leaving to speak and reason with others in Heaven. 

Yixing hadn’t died - and that alone gave Junmyeon a reason to not want things to change from how they’d ended right now - still, the man had too much pride to ever approach Chanyeol and apologize to him directly, so through Yixing was enough.

Chanyeol was smart though, and he recognized that things wouldn’t always be fair or easy for them, he was afraid and that was okay.

But people can’t live their lives paranoid, even less _Chanyeol_ who had eternity to learn and control his emotions, and they had Yifan for help.

The difference was that if there was a story out there that told of what would happen now - presumably in Yoonas writings - then Baekhyun didn’t want to find it.

He was tired of feeling bad for things he didn’t know would happen and tired of being scared just to make choices.

“Listen to me,” Baekhyun whispered, cupping his cheeks, “We don’t need to make decisions now, those are for the future. There’s _nothing_ you need to worry about - _maybe_ a child in the future is what we want, our lives right now and _then_ don't collide right now. That’s why you shouldn’t read anymore of them until we reach then, for now read this year and all about how much Yoona loves you and loves _Yifan_ and me, okay?” 

For a moment Chanyeol just stared at him and sighed, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist softly before rolling him off of him.

The smaller squeaked, but getting manhandled was a good sign so he giggled until red faced and his hair fanned out on the pillow behind him, wrapping his legs around the back of Chanyeol's. 

“I wasn’t saying I wouldn’t want to raise a child with you,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning on one arm to pet curls off Baekhyun’s forehead, “I was only _worrying_ about-“

“I know.” Baekhyun shushed him quietly, curling a palm around Chanyeol's jaw and lingering fingers along the shell of his ear, “Babe, I get it, I do - it’s _dangerous,_ but _again,_ this isn’t something we need to worry about right now. That’s something we can think of.. sixty years from now, I’m sure time will start rushing by us soon enough, in Hell it always seems to go fast.” 

“That’s right,” Chanyeol sighed and collapsed down on top of Baekhyun making the smaller gasp playfully as if he was extremely heavy before cupping his head closer to his collarbones. “Soon, we will need to start learning. Father will be around, but I think it’s about time he stops doing the work of two all alone.” 

Beaming, Baekhyun hummed in approval as he kissed Chanyeol’s hair, sorting through the locks with his fingers, “If that’s what you want to do, then I support you all the way, my love. Tired of playing human so long?” 

“No, but I was only waiting until I found you before learning, it was only fair that we learn side by side.” 

“Of course, Chanyeol. I never did get to explore much of Hell anyway, there are important things that need to be learned.”

Chanyeol shifted to kiss his mouth, red eyes observing him for a moment before he pressed another kiss to the center of his lips, “One thing is relieving though,” He murmured.

Baekhyun grinned and surged up for another kiss, placing it to the corner of Chanyeol's mouth and brushing their noses together. “What, Haneu?” 

“Even years from now, I still have you, angel. That relieves me of all worry. We still have so _long_ together to go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻 Tweet me and yell at me about stories if you want @Gigi_B56

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
